


The Doctor is In

by Dragonflame223



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame223/pseuds/Dragonflame223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories where our two hero's get injured and are treated by a spirited female doctor, there may just be some romance too, but for who? Now more Steve centered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sprained (Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, though I'm thinking there may be at least three more chapters. Previously posted on Fanfiction net.

_Sprained (Steve)_

"I swear you have a death wish." Detective Danny Williams groused to his partner Commander Steve McGarrett as he drove them to the hospital in his silver camaro.

"It's just strained, the deck wasn't that high." Steve countered.

"Don't blame me if your hands broken." Danny grumbled.

"It's not broken Danny just take me home I'll be fine." Steve insisted.

"No, you know what, no, _we_ are going to the hospital and after you get your hand checked _then_ I'll take you home." Danny said irritation clear in his voice.

"Should've drove." Steve muttered under his breath.

*5-0*

"An!"

Dr. Andrea Ross stopped and turned as someone called out to her from across the dark parking lot. Dr. Maria Wrote hurried to catch up with her.

"We've got a lot of people coming in, looks like there was some sort of accident out on one of the main roads." She said quickly and Ross paused.

"Need me to stick around?" She asked, she had been on her way home.

"Uh no not for long at least, two cops just came in Five-0 guys, I've dealt with them before, they can be stubborn but if you can treat them, we'll have more doctors to treat patients from the accidents."

"You want me to deal with them." Ann said with a smirk.

"You've always worked good with the stubborn ones." Maria smirked back and handed her a chart."Looks like he hurt his wrist jumping off a deck, nothing serious."

Andrea took the chart scanning it under the dim street lamps."All right I'll handle it."

Maria gave her a grateful smile."Thanks."

"Yeah yeah you owe me." Andrea said but in good humor. They walked together back into the hospital.

"Exam room three, thanks again An." Maria said before going her own way.

Commander Steven McGarrett. Andrea scanned his chart more closely as she walked the halls towards the examination room. He had a list of old injury's and a history of leaving the hospital before even being released.

Who had been his doctor all those times? She pursed her lips. Three years of serving as an army medic in Iraq had her encountering many men and women who could be just as stubborn. Well, she could be stubborn too.

"-get it checked out." She entered the room at the tale end of what appeared to be some sort of argument. A short blond haired man stood in front of a taller brunet of which Andrea had to force herself not to do a double take on. Maria hadn't mentioned he'd be cute at least she assumed he was McGarrett. His right side was facing her.

She stopped cocking an eyebrow waiting for them to notice her while trying to ignore the odd rhythm her heart had taken on.

The shorter one noticed her first."See doctors here already, wait you are the doctor right?" He asked. She wasn't exactly in the usual long white coat. What did they expect? she'd been heading out to her car to go home. Her red hair was thrown back into a loose pony tale strands hanging in her face, and she must have dark circles under her eyes, her cloths consisted of a black tank-top and jeans. McGarrett turned his head to look at her and she had to look away to keep from being flustered, focusing instead on his chart.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Ross, it says here that you jumped off a deck and hurt your hand?" She said and managed to look up, but not without her heart skipping a few beats. _'Jeez Ann pull it together this isn't high school.'_

"It's fine, I was just going to go home and ice it." He said flatly.

Andrea nodded."Right, have a seat let me take a look." She said.

"I'm fine it doesn't even hurt." McGarrett continued to insist.

"Say's the guy who didn't offer to drive, quit the superman act and let the professional take a look." His partner snapped.

"I'm fine." He stated once more and moved as if to leave. Andrea immediately went to stand in front of him, irritation suddenly flaring.

"Look, I was just on my way out the door because I'm dog tired and my shift is over, but a friend of mine asked me to examine you as a favor, so with all due respect Commander, sit down or else I'll make you sit down." She growled drawing on her military training even though her heart still stuttered. Well that and the fact that she _was_ dog tired and really didn't feel like dealing with a stubborn cop.

Surprise was evident in both the men's eyes as McGarrett took a seat on the bed. She set down his chart and began examining his hand, ignoring her still pounding heart.

"Did you hear any popping when you fell on it?" She asked.

"No."

"To busy wrestling Wade to the ground." His partner grumbled

She glanced at his face as she rotated it. "This hurt?"

"It's fine really." He said.

"You keep saying that I'm sure it'll come true." She said and let go. His partner snickered.

"I want an x-ray."

"It really isn't that bad." McGarrett said.

"Your wrist is fairly swollen for all I know you could have a small fracture, or it could be a minor sprain, but just to be on the safe side..." She smirked. Her heart had steadied slightly but maybe that was because she was now more into her element. She was a lot more assertive when it came to her job, not to mention serving her country.

"Fine." McGarrett conceded after a moment.

Andrea nodded and smirked again."Good."

*5-0*

Dr. Ross left for the moment, but not without a warning.

"I'll be back in a moment Commander, stay here, if you leave I'll track you down myself."

"Quite the ball of fire." Danny commented.

Steve just shook his head glancing after her, rubbing at a sudden odd pinch under his rib cage. Her eyes where what had got his attention right off. It may have been cheesy but it was true. Deep aqua marine and full of fire. A fire that she obviously wasn't afraid to express.

"Hey super seal you listening?"

"What?" Steve said trying to pull it together. He didn't have much right thinking about another woman, not when he still had Cathrine.

"I said I think we should look into Holden about those robbery's." Danny said eyeing him skeptically."You didn't hit your head did you?"

"No, I didn't." Steve said.

*5-0*

"No, I didn't." Andrea returned to the room at the tale end of another conversation. She was closely followed by Nurse Hill.

She paused in the door way accidentally meeting McGarrett's gaze and looked away knowing her ears had turned pink.

She cleared her throat hoping it didn't sound awkward, and he stood to follow an odd look on his face.

"Careful he's a runner." His friend said with a smirk.

McGarrett glared at him.

"I know, its written all over his chart, but this will only take a few minutes, think you can sit still long enough?" She asked teasingly, nearly laughing when he gave her a look."Come on." She turned and he followed.

Nurse Hill seemed just as flustered as Andrea as she helped with the x-rays. Though she didn't say much she blushed slightly when she had to reposition McGarrett's hand to the right angle. Andrea couldn't help but smile knowing how the women felt. McGarrett was quite the catch.

When they'd finished Andrea lead him back to the exam room trying to ignore the obvious rush around her. The people from the accident Maria had mentioned must have arrived and the hospital seemed like it was in turmoil. But she knew controlled chaos when she saw it, it was when it got uncontrolled that she would start to worry.

"Were you in the military?" The question caught her off guard and she turned to look at him causing her to nearly run into a doctor rushing by.

"Uh yeah Army medic." She replied, tactfully stepping around the doctor.

He nodded but asked no further questions. She suspected he'd noticed the _'I was in the military'_ air about her she'd sensed it enough times to recitnize it herself, it was even around him. It should be his chart said he'd served in the navy.

They returned to the room seconds later. His partner was still there.

"What no great escape?" The man asked with a smirk.

McGarrett just gave him a look.

"If you'll just wait a few more minutes I'll go check your x-rays." Andrea said smiling politely wondering where she'd drudged up the energy to do so.

*5-0*

McGarrett watched Dr. Ross as she walked him back to the exam room. She barely seemed to notice the obvious chaos around her not seeming the least bit bothered. There was something about her, her poster was near perfect and she walked with a determined stride...military maybe? He didn't know why but he felt like asking.

"Were you in the military?" He'd obviously caught her off guard as she turned surprised green eyes on him, nearly running into a passing doctor.

"Uh yeah Army medic." She replied, easily stepping around the other doctor.

He nodded curiosity sated. She looked away seeming a bit confused and he smirked.

They entered the exam room to find Danny still there. His partner smirked at him.

"What no great escape?"

"If you'll just wait a few more minutes I'll be back with the x-rays." Ross said smiling and left.

"So, have you asked for her number yet?" Danny asked.

Steve looked away from the door giving him yet another look.

"What?"

"Her number have you asked for it?" Danny asked again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time, I was wondering _why_ you were asking."

His partner eyed him for a moment."You and Cathrin getting serious?"

Steve carefully guarded his reaction. "Seriously, why are you so interested in my personal life all of a sudden?"

Danny folded his arms and smirked again."Because its making you uncomfortable, now come on, spill."

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up, yeah, I think so." Steve said failing to hide how uncomfortable he was.

"You _'think'_ so?" Danny cocked an eyebrow.

_'Ok maybe it was more like hoped so.'_ Steve refused to reply and was blessedly saved by Dr. Ross who returned at that moment.

"Good news, no fracture but it is a pretty bad sprain." She approached a drawer."Ice it keep it immobile for a while take some ibuprofen for the swelling and pain, and you'll be good as new in a couple of weeks." She pulled out an ace bandage and ice pack. "Granted you don't jump off any decks in the next couple days." She added with a smirk as she began wrapping it.

"No guarantees." Danny said.

Ross smiled humor in her green eyes as she finished up.

She had a nice smile...

"Ok," She picked up the ice pack squishing it to mix the chemicals and make it cold."There you go."

"Maybe you should ask for a lolly pop." Danny said with amusement.

Steve glared at him

"Sorry all out of those." Ross said with a smirk as she wrote on Steve's clip board.

"Am I free to go?" Steve asked letting a little of the exasperation through.

"I release you." She said smirking still and Danny chuckled.

Steve held back a smile-he was liking her a little to much-and stood holding the ice pack to his wirst.

"See ya around doc." Danny said as they left.

"I get the feeling that I'll be seeing a lot of both of you around here." She commented trailing after them.

Danny winced. "She jinxed it." He grumbled and Steve just smiled.

*5-0*

Andrea paused just outside the door watching the two men leave.

Sighing she went to turn in McGarrett's chart and finally head home

Yup, she definitely got the feeling she'd be seeing them again.

Yeah, she wouldn't mind seeing McGarrett again, hopefully outside the hospital.

An grimaced slightly, how much hope could she put into that? From what she'd seen and read on McGarrett's chart he was a magnate for trouble.

No doubt about it, she'd see them again but more then likely it would be right here...


	2. Concussed (Danny)

Concussed

( _Danny_ )

"This place should be condemned." Detective Danny Williams commented softly to his partner as they entered the bar. It smelled suspiciously like urine mixed with cigarette smoke and alcohol. The place itself was dark a few windows had holes in them and he was certain he saw a rat skitter across the main counter.

"After we arrest Tanz feel free to call the health department." Commander Steve McGarrett replied as he scanned the bars few occupants for their suspect. He spotted him sitting at the main counter flirting with a blond women.

"Yeah I'll do that." Danny said as they both approached him.

"Mr. Tanz." He looked up when Steve spoke. As if sporting some six sense that they were cops he took one look at them and bolted.

"Why do they always run?" Danny grumbled as he pulled out his sidearm Steve doing the same.

"Maybe its your tie." Steve replied as they raced after the guy towards the back of the bar and out a back door.

"Funny." Danny grumbled leading the way.

Tanz raced down the back ally skidding around a corner. They followed and just as Danny rounded it the guy swung a two-by-four at his head. Pain exploded through his skull as the board made contact and he fell back.

Steve stepped back in momentary surprise then he raised his gun."Drop it and get on your knees now!"

Tanz immediately did as he was told, this having been a failed attempt at a last stand.

"Danny you all right?" When he didn't get a response he chanced a quick glance back and down. He was out cold a gash bleeding freely from his left temple.

Steve looked back at Tanz jaw set, he quickly cuffed the guy pulling out his phone.

"Chin, get back here Danny's down."

*5-0*

Danny held the rag to his head wincing. Blood was slowly staining the fabric.

"How you holdn' up Danno?" Steve asked glancing at his partner from the drivers seat.

"Think I'm concussed." He slurred.

"I bet." Steve said grimacing inwardly at the thought of what had happened to him.

Danny was unconscious for a full three minutes as Steve took care of Tanz. After which he'd let Chin book him and dragged Danny to the car so he could take him to the hospital.

"Hey, Danny stay with me man we're almost there." He said a bit anxiously as the detectives eyes closed, head leaned back. He jerked awake wincing, and Steve sped up a little.

"Pull over." Danny slurred suddenly.

"What?" Steve said glancing from him to the road and back again.

"Pull o-over, don' wanna be sick in-my car." Danny demanded weakly.

Quickly going to the side of the road Steve brought the car to a stop.

Danny threw open his door and immediately started heaving. Cursing softly-more out of worry then anything-Steve quickly got out and went over to his side.

"Danny brah easy." Steve stood off to the side as his partner heaved. He cupped the back of his neck in an attempt to offer some comfort. Upon finishing Danny went limp and Steve had to grab him easing him back into the car.

Ignoring the mess on the ground Steve stepped closer to get a better look at him."Danny?" His partner groaned turning away from him. Frowning Steve quickly buckled him back in and got back into the car.

"Hang in there Danno." He said, screeching back onto the road.

*5-0*

"They're back." Dr. Andrea Ross looked up from stirring her coffee to see Maria leaning in the door way to the doctors lounge arms crossed.

She frowned turning towards her."What?"

"Commander McGarrett and his partner, you know, those five-0 guys?" Her friend and colleague smirked.

Andrea ignored the slight stutter her heart made at the mention of McGarrett.

"And you're telling me this because?" She cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You told me you liked him." She said smiling.

"I just said he was cute." An grumbled.

"And? Go for it, when's the last time you went out on a date?"

"I'm not gonna ask him out while he's bleeding all over the place, or, whatever." Ann countered feeling uncomfortable. "Its a little unethical don't you think?"

Maria snorted."Please, I asked out that guy who got stabbed in a mugging last year."

"Are you on something?" Ann asked eyeing her.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Snag 'em before someone else dose, although I don't think you'll have a problem, I saw a couple of the interns drawing straws on who gets to treat 'em a few minutes ago."

Andrea gripped her Styrofoam cup. She knew Maria had meant the _snag 'em_ both for a date and as a patient. Holding back a grimace she had to admit that she would like to see McGarrett again, and gave in.

"Fine, but only because the whole drawing straws thing is just stupid." She grumbled taking a few sips of her coffee before reluctantly throwing it away.

"Whatever you say." Maria said softly.

*5-0*

"Lucas." Andrea smirked at the jumpy intern who had apparently lost at drawing straws. He was thin, blond, and nearly lept out of his skin when she addressed him.

"D-Dr. Ross um I was just about to um-."

"It's ok Luke I'll take it from here." She said and had to hold back a chuckle at the relief that crossed his features.

"T-Thanks doctor." He quickly handed over the chart and practically darted away. She watched him go with amusement, then looked down at the chart and frowned. It was not the name she expected to see.

Detective Danny Williams. Scanning it she wondered if Maria had gotten this all wrong and started towards the exam room he was in. Apparently the guy had gotten hit over the head with a two-by-four, the outcome was a hefty gash on the left temple and a more then likely nasty concussion. Well it was to late to turn back now, she might as well treat him.

She looked up upon entering the exam room and realization struck her at what she saw.

Detective Williams sat on the bed holding a piece of gauze to his head looking dazed while McGarrett stood off to the side. They were partners. Of course she'd suspected this the first time she'd met them, but then she hadn't gotten Williams' name.

"We meet again." She commented failing to hold back a smile.

McGarrett looked up at that and her smile wavered at the flash of worry she saw in his eyes. It was quickly covered up with what she could only describe as an emotional wall.

"Dr. Ross." He said her name flatly and she held back a wince. She decided to lighten the mood a little.

"So," Setting down the detectives chart she approached Williams."I hear you had a not so nice encounter with a two-by-four."

He gave her a look, and she held back a chuckle, doubting he even knew what she was talking about.

"Lets take a look then." Gently grabbing the hand holding the gauze to his head, she slowly pulled it away to get a better look. It was a pretty grizzly looking gash but then again all head wounds tended to, because they often bleed profusely. This one would need stitches.

"This'll need stitches." She said and took out her pen light shining it into his eyes.

"Ouch." He groaned wincing.

"Sorry, but you've got a concussion." She said re pocketing the light.

"I could've told you that." He grumbled though his words were slightly slurred.

She smiled sympathetically, then looked up at McGarrett."How long was he out?"

"About three maybe four minutes." He said eyes on Williams, was that worry she saw creeping back?

She nodded."And has he been complaining about being nauseous any vomiting?" She questioned further.

"Yeah, once, he passed out for a few seconds afterwords." McGarrett explained.

"Hey, 'm sittin' right here." Williams' slurred.

Andrea cocked an eyebrow a him, and held up a hand."How many fingers am I holding up." She put up two.

"Uh, four?" He guessed.

"Point made," She grabbed his chart taking a few notes."I'd like to get a scan of that skull of yours make sure theres no unseen damage, but we'll stitch you up first."

"I'll be back in a second, keep him awake." She said looking pointedly at McGarrett and left.

*5-0*

McGarrett watched Dr. Ross as she examined Danny. She was gentle yet precise her tone lite yet some how managed to hold an edge of seriousness. He found himself reluctantly admiring her for that.

"I'll be back in a second, keep him awake." She said looking at him before leaving.

Steve looked back at Danny and noticed that his eyes had closed again."Hey, Danny." He touched him on the shoulder and he jerked then winced.

"Gah don' do that." He grumbled.

"Sorry brah, doctors orders, you gotta stay awake." He said.

"Dr. Ross..." Danny said frowning slightly.

"Yeah, she was just here she'll be back in a second, then they're gonna scan that thick skull of yours." Steve said with a smirk.

"What happened?"

Steve swallowed nervous that he was asking for the third time what had happened. He knew memory loss was normal but when it was someone else and not him...

"Ok, lets get this started." Dr. Ross returned at that moment heading to the drawers to take out the necessary items she'd need to stitch Danny up.

"Now, while I do this detective I'm going to ask you a few questions so just relax and give me your best answers ok?" Danny didn't respond but she didn't seem bothered by that.

Steve watched as she patiently did her work asking a few what should be easy questions, but for a person with a concussion...

"Whats your name?"

"Danny."

"Whats today's date?" She prepared a local.

"Uh September twenty fifth."

"Good, and whats your partners name?"

Steve blinked at the question glancing up at her, she focused on her work.

"Steve." Danny's words were a bit slurred.

"And do you know what happened to you?" She started stitching.

Danny didn't reply frowning.

"That's all right detective you're doing fine."

"I had to tell him twice already." Steve muttered. She glanced up at him then, reassurance in her deep green eyes.

"Temporary memory loss and confusion is common with concussions, he should be fine." She continued her work in silence, proficient and clean.

She finished up just as a nurse arrived with a wheel chair informing her that everything was set for Danny's head scan.

"Thanks Linda." She said, flashing the woman a grateful smile before turning back to Danny.

"All right detective, we are going to have to take a little trip."

Steve helped Danny into the wheel chair but Dr. Ross refused to let him tag along.

"I'll take good care of him Commander I promise." She said politely but firmly."Go ahead and wait here we'll be back soon enough."

Steve clenched his jaw but nodded.

He hated waiting.

*5-0*

Andrea thought she was going to have to have someone keep an eye on McGarrett to make sure he didn't try to follow. She admired his loyalty to his partner but she drew the line at him coming with them. It was unnecessary.

Everything went fairly smooth, as expected, though it took about an hour to get it all done. She was satisfied to know that there wasn't anything seriously wrong, just a nasty concussion. She wondered how McGarrett would take it when she told him that she'd like the detective to stay overnight. They needed to keep him awake to make sure no complications would develop.

After settling Williams in his own room-and posting a nurse to keep an eye on him-she went to find McGarrett. She found him standing outside the exam room, leaning against the wall, an odd look on his face.

"Commander?" She said softly to get his attention. He looked up straightening and pushing away from the wall.

"He's going to be fine but just as a precaution I am going to keep him here overnight for observation." She told him and noticed how he failed to hide his relief.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

"Sure, in fact stay as long as you like, we need to keep him awake." She turned to lead him to his partner's room.

"Isn't there a rule against that?" He asked.

She shrugged smirking."Sure their is, but I doubt you'd follow it anyway, and I wouldn't win the argument you'd probably put up." _'Maybe'_ -she could give as good as she got in any argument-but to be honest she was only doing this because she liked him, and not only that but because she could tell that the two were close friends.

Andrea stopped upon seeing Maria in Williams' room. She was laughing at something the man said. Realizing that McGarrett was still behind her she stepped in further.

"Dr. Wrote." She said giving her a look.

"Andrea." Maria looked up at her with a smile. _'Oh she gave away her first name on purpose, they were definitely going to have a talk after this.'_

"Sorry, Rose had to step out, she asked if I could fill in for her till you got back." Maria explained.

Andrea held back any 'comment's she might have for that explanation looking over as McGarrett stepped up to Williams.

She gave Maria another look making sure the Commander didn't see it. "Well, I'll leave you to it then, it was nice to meet you Detective." She said smiling and left.

Williams lifted a hand in a goodbye gesture smiling back. "How you feeling brah?" McGarrett asked smirking down at him.

"I was busy forgetting my headache till you walked in." He grumbled.

Andrea smirked."I can give you something for the pain." She said making a note on his chart.

"Life saver." Williams gave her a lopsided smile.

"But I'm afraid we can't let you sleep, at least not for a couple of hours." She added.

He narrowed his eyes."I take that back." Then looked at McGarrett."So what you're gonna keep me company?"

McGarrett shrugged."Maybe."

"Great, this is going to be a fun night." He slurred. McGarrett gave him a look.

"It should be interesting yeah, seeing as you're already flirting with the doctors."

Andrea focused on the chart wondering where this conversation might go.

"Hey, she started talking to me." He said.

'Sounds like Maria.'

Andera thought desiding that she sould leave before she heard to much and things got ever more awkward. People tended to be most off guard when concused or on morphine, she'd been privey to too many of those conversations to want to stick around for this.

She quickly put his chart back on the end of the bed."I'll get you something for the pain."

*5-0*

"Hey, come on Danny you gotta stay awake." Steve said from his place beside his partners bed, in a vary uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Did I mention I hate you today?" He slurred opening bleary blue eyes again.

Steve smirked slightly."Yeah probably." Dr. Ross had given Danny something for the headache a while ago and told him to just push the button if he needed anything. That had been-he looked down at his watch-nearly an hour and a half ago. It was midnight.

Danny had grown unnaturally quite after that, something Steve was definitely not used to. He wasn't one for striking up conversation-that was usually Danny's department-but he felt the need to now, to keep him awake, distracted.

"Isn't Gracie's birthday coming up?" He hoped what he'd overheard yesterday was true.

Danny smirked."Yeah, she wants to go horseback riding on the beach." After a pause he grimaced."Stan's going to take her I think."

'Ok he hadn't meant to bring that up.

Steve frowned wondering how he could save this conversation, it wasn't exactly his forte.

"You've got a weird look on your face again." Danny said interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" Steve said looking up at him.

"Is it really that hard to think of a change of subject?"

'How the heck is he able to think this straight?'

Steve thought.

"Hey I'm concussed not stupid." Danny growled.

"And apparently a mind reader." Steve grumbled sitting back in his chair.

"So I was right." Danny smirked. "Here let me try, how are you and Cathrine really doing?"

Steve couldn't hold back the grimace at the personal question."Again? Why are you so interested in my personal life?"

"Hey you're supposed to keep me awake, I'm just trying to find interesting things to talk about, instead of you sitting there like some brooding neanderthal."

"Well how about, 'Have you thought of what you could do on Gracie's birthday with her?'" Steve provided. He was _not_ talking about him and Cathrine.

Danny grimaced."There is nothing to do on this forsaken island." He grumbled.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him."People come from all over the world just to visit this place Danny, I'm sure there is something Grace would like to do around here that she hasn't yet."

"Yeah, like horseback riding on the beach."

Steve bit back a sigh looking up towards the ceiling.

Dr. Ross entered at that moment. "Interesting, you don't seem like the horseback riding type." She said with an amused smirk.

"Not me, my daughter." Danny grumbled he looked at Steve. "How am I supposed to top something only Stan can afford?"

Dr. Ross busied herself with checking Danny's IV.

"I don't know, swim with dolphins, go hiking-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but, I've got a friend who owns a ranch on the island,'' They both looked up at Ross."if you want I could pull in a favor, she could ride for free there."

"Seriously?" Danny looked hopeful.

She smiled."Yeah, I go as often as I can, you may have to remind him of this tomorrow." She added looking at Steve.

"Hey." Danny looked affronted.

She just smiled saying."How's the pain?"

He gave her a look then said a gruff. "Fine."

She nodded."You can sleep now, but we'll have to wake you every ten minutes." She said.

"Oh, well that's worth it." He grumbled.

"Sorry, best I can do for now." She made a note on his chart smirking slightly.

"Guess the horse back riding makes up for it." Steve said thanking her in a round about way for helping Danny out.

She smiled at him."Yeah I guess, I'll be back in ten." With that she was gone again.

*5-0*

"That Detective's cute." Andrea jumped, spilling some of her coffe on the counter.

"Jeez! _Maria_." She gave her friend a look, setting down her coffee on the counter, once again in the doctors lounge.

"What?" Maria smiled looking innocent."Why so jumpy?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Andrea shrugged. "Oh I don't know maybe because you just snuck up on me." She growled.

Maria laughed."More like you're distracted."

"I do have patients." She pointed out.

Maria shook her head."No, it's definitely something else."

Andrea ignored her as she cleaned up the coffee.

"Didn't your shift end like an hour ago?" Maria asked as Andrea finished up.

She held back a grimace turning to face her.

"Yeah, so."

"So? Its two in the morning an hour past your shift ending." She cocked an inquiring eyebrow at her."You're sticking around because of him aren't you?"

"I'm sticking around because I have a patient if I can stay I do you know that, I'll make up for lost sleep tomorrow, its my weekend."

"Right." Maria said slowly."I'll, leave you to it then see you in the morning."

She must have sensed her irritation. Andrea glanced at the now empty door way. Leave it to Maria to know when something else under lade her decisions. She blew a strand of hair out of her face like a frustrated sigh.

Let it go An, let him go.

This was so unprofessional, and in any case she still barly knew the guy. She glanced at the coffe pot nearly filled with freshly brewed liquied. _It wouldn't hurt to just be friends_. She'd take it slow. Picking up the pot she poored another cup.

The Maria in her head chastised her about that, taking it slow meant the guy would more then likely be taken.

So be it, Andrea would not make a move until she got to know him better.

*5-0*

It seemed like she'd just left though it had been about two hours where nurses came and went, checking on Danny, she came around every other one.

Steve re-entered the room to find Dr. Ross writing on Danny's chart. She turned her head to look at him.

"He can sleep now." She whispered."At least by the hour."

He nodded heading back to his seat, stopping upon spotting the steaming cup there.

"I wasn't sure what you took in it." She muttered grabbing hers off a counter."Figured you'd need it though."

"Thanks." He said picking it up."This late at night, nothing."

She smirked sipping hers."Yeah me to."

A short silence followed where Steve sat and shifted a bit uncomfortable.

"You catch the guy that hit him?" She asked softly.

He nodded.

"You brake his nose?"

He smirked."No, wanted to." He glanced at Danny.

She chuckled softly, yet the silence that followed hung like a heavy fog.

"You know, I can probably get you a more comfortable chair." She said suddenly. "Those scream back problems."

He chuckled shifting, ignoring the twinge that had already settled in his lower back."Yeah, they do."

She smiled."I'll see what I can do." With that she left.

He watched her go, wondering if her friendliness was a shot at something else, then told himself to stop looking into it.

Sighing Steve stood-set his cup down on the counter-and tried to stretch loose his abused back mussels. He wasn't one for back problems but Ross was right, the chairs were death traps.

Danny shifted suddenly brow furrowing, and groaned softly. Steve stopped, watching him as he opened his eyes, lifting his hand to touch his head.

"Hey, careful." Steve quickly reached over and gently grabbed his wrist keeping him from messing with the bandage.

"Steve?" His partner focused bleary eyes on him.

"Yeah brah, how's the head?" Steve asked settling once more into the uncomfortable chair.

"Hurts...wha' happened?"

Steve winced slightly at the question asked for the fourth time."Uh, you had a not so friendly encounter with a two-by-four." He explained in short.

"Oh." Danny frowned and Dr. Ross returned at that moment.

"Look whose awake, how are you feeling Detective?" She asked approaching his bed.

"Head hurts." He said.

"Pain meds have worn off, I'll give you a little more." She said making a note on his chart."And I'll get you that chair." She added looking at Steve.

"Thanks." He said and he meant it, and not just for the chair.

"No problem." She said with a smile and left once more.

"You gonna ask her for her number?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Go to sleep Danno." Steve said shaking his head.

*5-0*

Steve jerked awake disoriented for a moment as he tried to figure out why he wasn't in his bed, or in his room for that matter. Then he spotted Danny and the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

He was asleep and looked more comfortable then he had last night. Shifting Steve reminded himself to thank Dr. Ross again for the more comfortable chair. He looked down at his watch and was surprised at the time. Nine am flashed back at him.

Had Rachel been told what happened? He was sure that his partner would like to see his daughter. At that moment a familiar brunet doctor entered the room.

"Oh, good morning, I'm Dr. Wrote we met last night." She smiled."I had to practically lock Dr. Ross in the lounge to get her to sleep, you know her shift ended eight hours ago?" She shook her head."She's always been the determined one, I'm filling in for her for now."

Steve blinked in surprise. Eight hours ago?

"I have good news though, Detective Williams can go home today, but I suggest he takes it easy the next couple days." Dr. Wrote continued, making a note on Danny's chart.

"When he wakes up, you can let him know." With that she put back his chart and left.

"Thought she would never leave." A moment later a tired looking Dr. Ross entered the room.

"Eight hours ago?" He said with a smirk cocking an eyebrow. She shrugged leaning in the doorway.

"Not the longest I've ever stuck around past my shift ending, I think I may have set a world record once." She looked at Danny."She obviously told you that he could go home today."

He nodded."Yeah."

"Good, well I am going to go home and crash, I hope I don't see ether of you back here for a while." She said.

"Aren't you supposed to say you 'never' want to see us back here again?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"I get the feeling you'll be back often, unfortunately." She replied an odd look on her face.

Steve hesitated then said."Thanks for sticking around."

She smiled."No problem, I'll see you around Commander." With that she was gone.

Danny stirred at that moment and Steve looked over preparing to tell his friend the good news.

He glanced at the door again trying to ignore the fact that part of him wished she'd stayed a little longer.

"Steve?"

"Hey Danny."

"What happened?"

Steve smirked. He'd definitely have to remind him about the horseback riding on the beach for Gracie.


	3. Hit (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a not so friendly encounter with a car...

Hit

_(Steve)_

"Five 0 stop!" Steve McGarrett raced after Gregory Holmen. The guy was a low life drug dealer but he was a possible key witness in a murder, and the kidnapping of a little girl. Holmen jumped a fence between two houses. Danny was somewhere behind Steve but he didn't bother to look back to check if he was still there.

He leaped at the fence landing easily on the other side, continuing to race after Holmen as he booked it across a street.

With eyes only for his target, Steve didn't see the car coming quickly around the corner till the last minute, and he looked over as tires screeched.

It hit him, and for a moment the world was a jumble of movement. He lay on the pavement for a few seconds, hearing a car door open and someone calling out his name. Instinctively he got awkwardly to his feet and looked around wildly for Holmen. The dealer was jumping another fence to the backyard of a house.

Ignoring the calls from Danny and the frantic driver asking if he was ok, Steve took off after Holmen again running on pure adrenalin.

This time getting over the fence seemed like a harder task in itself, and upon landing on the other side he felt the extent of his injury's. Pain laced up his right leg radiating from his knee. The world tilted and the whole right side of his upper body screamed with fiery hot pain.

Blinking hard and trying to focus his jumbled thoughts, he scanned the back yard of the house. Tall bushes grew in front of the the fence surrounding it, a bird bath had been knocked over...

He frowned, Holmen was hiding in the bushes. Pulling out his side arm he winced at the jolt of pain that spiked out from his left shoulder. It hurt to hold the weapon up. He clenched his jaw

"Holmen, I just want to talk," He stepped out into the yard trying not to limp."I know you saw that little girl get kidnapped, we just need to know what you saw that's all."

A tense moment of silence then-

"That all?" He heard some bushes rustle off to his left.

"That's all."

Holmen appeared from the bushes just as Danny came over the fence. The dealer held up his hands.

Steve lowered his weapon as Danny stepped up beside him, gun trained on Holmen.

"What did you see?" Steve asked.

Holmen shrugged."Some guy in a jeep pulled up along side the girl and her mom-"

"Nanny." Steve corrected.

"Whatever man, he shot the women and took the girl."

Steve blinked to keep the world from tilting again.

"What did the guy look like?" Danny asked.

"Six two, Asian had a scar on his right cheek."

"Hon Yao." Danny muttered."All right, hands behind your back."

"What? Ah come on man." The dealer complained as Danny cuffed him.

"We found drugs in your apartment Greg." The detective said then looked up at Steve."Hey, you ok?"

Steve nodded."Yeah fine, lets go get Lacy back." He said determinedly, putting his side arm back and pulling out his cell to call Chin.

*5-0*

"You're bleeding." Danny said looking at the back of his partners head where the blood was starting to mat his hair, and stane the collar of his shirt.

Steve didn't reply and Danny frowned."Steve?"

"What?" Steve said sounding distracted and if Danny heard correctly it also sounded as if the word was a bit slurred.

He narrowed his eyes."I'm driving." He said.

"Why?" Steve stopped just as he reached the car rounding it to the drivers side.

"Because I think your brain may have been scrambled after you got hit by a car." Danny said.

"I said I was fine." Steve insisted.

"You were hit by a car, _hard_ , I don't even know how you got up from that."

"Easy, I stood and walked away." He opened the driver side door.

Danny glared at him rounding the car. "Give me the keys I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Danny I'm fine, I wasn't knocked out I'm not going into shock, and we are wasting time." Steve continued to insist.

"Oh now you're a doctor?"

"I'm _fine_."

Steve glared back at him and Danny gave in after a moment, they _were_ wasting time.

"Fine, but I'm still driving I don't wanna die because you passed out behind the wheel, deal?"

Steve hesitated then handed over the keys."Deal."

*5-0*

Steve clenched his jaw against the pain as he got out of the car. They'd arrived at Yao's house joining a crew of HPD officers along with Chin and Kono.

"All right, Yao doesn't know that we're onto him, lets keep it that way I want him taken down as soon as possible." Steve ordered retrieving a tack vest from the trunk.

"Boss," Kono ran up to him."There's a shed in the back yard, snoopy neighbor say's they've seen Yao going out to it throughout the day."

"We check the shed first." He said and she nodded going out to pass on the news.

Steve winced as he slipped on the vest, it hurt to breathe and he knew he must have cracked or broken a few ribs.

"You sure you're up for this?" Danny muttered stepping up to him slipping on his own.

"Yes," Steve secured his vest taking out his side arm."Lets go!"

They moved in on Yao's house, Kono and Chin went to the back yard. Steve knocked on the door.

"Mr. Yao five-0 open up!"

No response.

Steve actually hesitated wondering if he'd be able to kick the door open and he looked up at Danny giving him a slight nod.

An odd look crossed his features for a split second before he stepped up to the door kicking it open.

They swarmed the house quickly, looking for any signs of Yao.

"Clear!" Danny yelled as he scanned the living room.

Steve entered the master bedroom and spotted Yao trying to escape through a window.

"Stop!" He yelled.

Yao stilled.

"Move back and turn around, slowly." Steve ordered, struggling to keep his weapon raised as pain throbbed out from his shoulder.

Yao extracted the upper part of his body from the window and turned to face him hands raised.

A sudden wave of dizziness had Steve listing to his left and he blinked. Yao-a desperate man looking for any means of escape-noticed the change and took advantage of it. He charged, pushing Steve up against the far wall next to the dresser.

An explosion of pain had Steve's vision turning slightly gray but he could still make out Yao, and swung a fist at his face, doing his best to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

His knuckles met jaw with a crack and Yao collapsed into the doorway as Danny was about to enter.

"Jeez!" Danny stepped back in surprise, running into another officer then pointed his gun down at Yao, who was now out cold.

"Rest of the house is clear." He said to Steve who he could not see.

Steve grimaced trying to keep the darkness at bay leaning against the wall. He may be trained to deal with pain but sometimes your body just betrayed you. Swallowing hard he pushed away from the wall and put away his gun pulling out his cuffs, fortunately Danny beat him to it. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to do it with his injured knee.

"We found Lacy, Kono's got her." Chin said appearing behind Danny.

"Luckily Yao worked alone on this." Danny commented standing, leaving Yao on the floor, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. He had to step into the room so he could cuff the kidnapper and looked up at Steve.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He said.

"You really don't look-hey hey easy." Danny quickly stepped forward as Steve's world tilted again and he pitched slightly to the right. His partner grabbed his arm and before he knew it he was sitting on the bed.

"Whats wrong?" Chin asked stepping over Yao into the room.

"Super SEAL here was hit by a car earlier."

"Really?" Chin looked slightly surprised.

"Pack up Yao," Danny instructed."I'm taking you to the hospital like I should have done before." He added looking down at Steve.

Steve would've really liked to get Yao packed away himself, but with the way Danny was looking at him he doubted he'd win this argument.

"Fine."

*5-0*

"You were hit by a car and didn't come to the hospital till two hours later?" Dr. Ross's words cut through the air like a well sharpened knife.

Steve and Danny both looked up at her. She stood in the door way of the exam room eyebrow cocked, green eyes blazing.

"Dr. Ross." Steve said in way of greeting.

She glowered at him walking further into the room, setting his chart down on the counter. Neither Danny or Steve had seen her in over a month, and that was due to the fact that they'd blessedly hadn't needed to go to the hospital. Steve was beginning to think this really was going to become a regular thing, going to the hospital and seeing her.

"What hurts?" She demanded slipping on some latex gloves.

"With the way that car hit him, I'm guessing everything." Danny said and Steve glared at him.

Dr. Ross pursed her lips and went around so she could examine the back of Steve's head."You've got some gravel embedded in this gash." She took out a pen light and shown it into his eyes. "Concussion."

Danny's phone rang at that moment and she glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." He answered it, leaving the room.

Steve made as if to stand but Dr. Ross put a hand on his shoulder. He failed to hold back a wince.

"He can tell you about it when he gets back," She kept her hand where it was gently probing the area."Hurt your shoulder too?"

He couldn't hold back the wince when she hit a particularly tender spot."Yeah, landed on it."

"Can you-"

"Hey uh, I gotta go." Danny interrupted poking his head in.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Apparently Yao-" Danny stopped upon seeing the look Ross was giving him."Uh actually nothing, we can handle it."

Steve actually managed to stand this time but staying that way-

"Whoa whoa easy." Ross grabbed his arm and Danny stepped forward to help as Steve's knee gave under him and the room pitched dangerously around him.

They eased him back onto the bed.

"The only person that's going anywhere is you, out." Ross looked at Danny and pointed out the door.

"Look I-"

"Out, doctors orders." She growled with venom.

Danny held up his hands stepping backwards out of the room. "All right ok, I'll be back-" He glanced at his watch."-in a while." With that he was gone.

"Danny-"

"Will you stop moving." She snapped putting a hand on his good shoulder.

"You can't make me stay." Steve growled.

Ross gave him a look."Is your team incompetent?"

Steve gave her a look."No."

"Then I'm sure they can handle a few hours without you." She stated. Steve held her gaze for a moment, than gave in with a heavy sigh wincing at the twinge in his chest.

"Good, now, lift up your shirt."

*5-0*

This was not the time for awkwardness to take over.

Andrea gently pushed on the deep bruising on McGarrett's chest glancing up at his face. He'd looked away and she could tell he was clenching his jaw, trying to hide the pain.

"You've got four broken ribs." She said looking worriedly down at the lower bruising. Internal bleeding could be a problem, although he wasn't showing any sings of that, but you never know...

"I'd like to run some tests make sure there isn't any internal bleeding, and I have a suspicion about your collar bone." She said straightening up and he lowered his shirt.

"How long will it take?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"As long as it needs to. The last thing I want is you keeling over."

"Can I just make a quick call?"

"No, cell phone use isn't allowed in the exam rooms, which is why I asked your partner to leave when his rang." She explained.

McGarrett gave her the look this time. "What if I leave the exam room." He said cocking an eyebrow.

She looked at him for a moment trying to determine how stubborn he was. But maybe..."All right fine, make it quick." Ann gave in with a growl.

He smirked pulling out his phone.

" _Out_ of the exam room." She snapped gesturing towards the door.

Andrea watched skeptically as he got to his feet, and limped out the door. Narrowing her eyes she went over to peek out.

He had stopped a few feet away and she gestured at a passing nurse, waving her over."Can you stay? I may need your help." The women nodded, looking slightly confused.

At that moment McGarrett practically keeled over."Get a gurney." She mumbled and the nurse nodded as she rushed over to him.

*5-0*

Steve came back to slowly, immediately realizing his mind was being muddled by pain killers. Honestly though, he wasn't sure he minded.

He pride his eyes open and was met with a white ceiling. Sounds came next in a steady thrum of voices, one in particular rang out clearer then the rest.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." He looked over and saw Danny sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"What happen'?" He asked frowning at the sound of his own voice.

"Doc says you passed out so they put you in here." Danny explained.

Steve lifted his head slightly to look around. His right knee had ice packs around it and there was an IV in his right arm. His left was in a sling.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A while, I was getting a little worried, but your concussions pretty minor." They both looked over at Dr. Ross as she entered the room, chart in hand.

"When can I get out of here?"

Ross gave him a look. "You've got a fractured collar bone, four broken ribs, a sprained knee _and_ a concussion. If you're going anywhere it's home, where you'll be staying for a few weeks before you're cleared for duty."

Danny snorted in disbelief.

"Where someone might be able to keep an eye on you." She added, now looking pointedly at Danny.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Steve stated.

She gave him a coy smile."Or you could stay here."

Steve grimaced. If anywhere he'd rather be home, at least there if he wanted to get out he could.

"Fine." He grumbled.

She nodded."Ok, I'll get the discharge papers."

That said she left.

*5-0*

Andrea managed to pull Williams aside before he took McGarrett home. She stood with him in one of the empty exam rooms.

"I meant what I said Detective, he needs someone to keep an eye on him."

Williams shook his head smirking."That's like trying to put a bear in a cage, no no correction its like trying to _keep_ a bear in its cage." The detective infisized his words with his hands.

Andrea folded her arms, giving him a stern look. "You're his friend aren't you? His partner? If he goes out into the field like this he could get himself killed, and I mean that in _every_ sense of the word. He may be a SEAL, but he's still human."

Williams sighed looking away for a moment."You know, _you_ are the most thorough, persistent, doctor I've ever met." He said looking at her now. He watched her for a moment-she kept the look in place-then said."I'll do the best I can."

Andrea nodded, slightly satisfied.

"Good, now get him out of here before he decides he can do it himself."

Williams nodded chuckling before leaving.

Andrea watched him go, hoping that the concern the detective had for his partner would pay off.

*5-0*

McGarrett watched as Dr. Ross made a few notes on his chart. This was his third and hopefully final exam.

Through the weeks that followed his, accident, Danny had been annoyingly present and persistent through it all. He hadn't been back to work since, which had frustrated him to no end. Not even desk work which Danny insisted he'd find some why to get around and join them out on the field. Luckily no cases had required as much effort as they had been using recently.

She looked up at him then and smirked, shaking her head."All right Commander I deem you sound enough for the field."

Danny smirked. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked looking at him.

Steve gave him a look.

Dr. Ross chuckled. "Take it easy the first couple days though, your knee shouldn't bother you, but if it dose come back in." She made a final note on the chart."Other then that you're home free."

Steve nodded a bit gratefully."Thanks." He said standing. As he left the exam room he caught Ross muttering something to Danny, but couldn't quite catch what was said. He waited just outside the door for his partner.

"What was that about?" He asked as they headed out of the hospital.

"What?" Danny said glancing at him.

"What'd Ross say to you?" Steve pressed, knowing Danny knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Nothing." Danny deflected and Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Danny I saw her say something to you."

"Nothing, she didn't say anything."

Steve gave him a look and Danny rolled his eyes. "All right fine, back when you first came in she told me to keep an eye on you. She was just, reminding me to, keep it up."

Steve stared at him. That explained the mother hen routine. "She threaten you or something?"

Danny snorted."No," He paused."She pretty much gave me the look you're giving me now."

McGarrett cocked an eyebrow. Was he afraid of her?

"You're afraid of her." He stated.

"No, she's a doctor all right, and that does not mean I'm scared of you." Danny snapped.

"But you're afraid of doctors." Steve said with a smirk.

"No, look lets just get out of here." The detective said with a huff continuing out of the hospital.

Steve shook his head smirking still. He glanced back and found Dr. Ross watching them a few feet away leaning against a counter, arms folded. She smirked at him a sort of 'cat ate the canary' look in her eyes, before walking away.

Ok maybe he could sort of see why Danny had been so, put off.

With a slight shake of his head, he trailed after his partner.


	4. Beaten (Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny receives quite the beating...

Beaten

_(Danny)_

 

Detective Danny Williams stumbled for the third time as he raced after Kevin Johnson. His partner Steve McGarrett was somewhere behind him, and hopefully catching up. The fact that Johnson was built like an ox, made it easy for even Danny to spot his progress through the jungle.

Johnson's trail came to a sudden abrupt halt, and Danny slowed, pulling out his gun and listened. A few birds sang out, but save for that, there was only silence.

"Johnson?...Don't make this any harder then it has to be!" He yelled out, and strained to hear for the suspect.

Suddenly Johnson burst out of the jungle to his left, giving Danny no time to train his gun on him.

It was like being hit by a truck, the blow taking his breath away. He struggled to hold onto his gun, punching Johnson in the face. He smirked when he felt the guy's nose brake under his knuckles, but it was short lived when Johnson grabbed onto his arm and wrenched it, hard.

Danny heard a loud pop, and pain laced out from his left shoulder making him see stars. He grunted struggling to also regain his breath as Johnson pinned him down, punching him making the stars turn to black dots.

The next thing he knew Johnson started waling on him. Kicking him hard in the stomach and ribs, and punching him once more in the face.

He stopped suddenly, and in that moment as Danny struggled to stay conscious, the guys tall form a hovered over him.

Though Danny could barely make out the Johnson's face, he was sure the man was sneering. He heard him cock a gun- _his_ gun, Danny realized-and saw him point it down at him, for some reason the weapon was clearer then the rest.

Where was Steve?

As if on cue, another blurred figure stepped up behind Johnson, putting a gun to the back of the guys head.

"Put the gun down." Steve said gruffly.

Thank you God.

Danny closed his eyes in relief, only to open them again when he heard a loud scuffle brake out. Another surge of adrenalin cleared his vision, and his pain became obsolete when he made out McGarrett struggling with Johnson.

He tried to lift himself up, his left shoulder screaming in protest along with the rest of his body. _Where was his gun? Did Johnson still have it?_

After a tense moment of trying to figure out who had the upper hand, he heard a grunt followed by a heavy thump. Danny managed to make out Johnson on the jungle floor seemingly unconscious, with Steve standing over him.

McGarrett was now sporting a bloody nose along with a bruised jaw, but he looked better off then Danny felt.

After a moment of waiting to see if Johnson would get up-he didn't even flinch-Steve made his way quickly over to him. "Danny? You all right?" He asked kneeling next to him.

"Do I look ok Steven?" Danny grumbled, his pain becoming much sharper with the situation now under control. He struggled to sit up and Steve grabbed onto his good arm to steady him.

"Looks like he dislocated your shoulder." He said giving him a worried once over.

"Yeah well it feel's like it." Danny said with a grimace. His head swam, and he felt blood trickling down the side of his face making its way into his left eye. He used his good arm and hand to wipe it away.

"Here." Steve said as Danny tried to keep the jungle from swirling around him. He took off his tie.

"Hey, careful with that." Danny slurred.

"I'm gonna use it to make a sling for your arm, just hold still." Steve said.

Danny gritted his teeth as McGarrett did as he said. It left him sweating, the black dots reappearing in his vision.

"Can you stand?" Steve asked him after a moment.

Danny managed to give him a look, but tried anyway.

McGarrett held onto his good arm all the way, steadying him. "Easy, easy." He muttered.

Suddenly Kono and Chin appeared from the jungle guns drawn, they holstered them upon assessing the situation.

"Cuff 'em." Steve instructed gesturing at Johnson with a look of disgust, and Chin quickly stepped forward to do so.

"You ok Danny?" Kono asked worriedly, looking at him.

"No I am not." Danny snapped.

"I'm gonna take him to the hospital, bring Johnson back to HQ." Steve said nodding at the suspect who now appeared to be coming around.

"Guess this means he's guilty." Chin commented. He did his best to help the guy to his feet.

"If not, then he's still in a lot of trouble for assaulting an officer." Kono said with a satisfied smirk, looking at Johnson.

*5-0*

Everything hurt.

Danny didn't even think it was possible for every part of his body to be throbbing so insistently all at once. His shoulder especially.

In the driver's seat beside him, Steve gripped the steering wheel, speeding down the road.

"Take it easy." Danny slurred reaching up to wipe the blood out of his left eye once more, wincing. He hadn't looked in a mirror yet, but he knew he had a large gash above that eye, a bruise on his jaw, a split lip and his ribs ached sharply with each breath.

His tongue was also sore from where he'd accidentally bitten down on it. Now, not only was he slurring due to a probable concussion, but his tongue was also slightly swollen, making it harder to talk.

What he really wanted was a dose of pain killers and a soft bed to sleep for a month in. Instead he got a trip to the hospital. At least he'd get the pain killers.

"Danny?" Steve's voice actually held a note of concern.

"What?" Danny grumbled not even realising that he'd closed his eyes, head leaned back.

"I asked how you were holding up." Steve said voice even more strained.

"Oh, I'm fine, I think my arms gonna fall off, but I'm fine." Danny replied not realising that his words were slurring increasingly towards the end.

Steve frowned and the car sped up.

*5-0*

The ER was a bustle of activity.

Dr. Andrea Ross grimaced as she arrived at the hospital for her shift. The 'activity' was nearing chaos and she could sense it. Rarely did it ever happen, but sometimes there were those day's were it was just one thing after another.

Tourists often got injured for lack of knowledge about the area, there were car accidents, surfing injuries, the list could go on. Sometimes in the barely controlled chaos, people were told to wait, and that often lead to arguments.

"Can't you at least spare someone to take a look at him?" The irritated yet familiar voice cut through the loud chatter around her.

Andrea searched the bustling ER for it's source, and immediately spotted Commander McGarrett through the throngs of people. Beside him his partner-Detective Danny Williams-looked a royal mess of bruises and cuts with his left shoulder in a makeshift tie-sling.

She made her way over to them, ignoring the odd flutter her heart had taken on upon seeing the Commander, who-she noted-had a bruised jaw and dried blood under his nose.

The nurse behind the desk-Marissa, An noted-looked extremely stressed and ready to argue further and she quickly stepped in.

"I'll take care of them Marissa." She said leaning in slightly so the nurse could see her. Marissa nodded looking relieved.

Andrea didn't miss the grateful look McGarrett gave her but she focused in on Williams.

"You ok to walk?" She asked. The detective looked like he'd tried to stop a bus. His face was a mess of bruises his normally slicked back hair hung slightly in his face, and the gash above his left eye was still bleeding. His left shoulder was most definitely dislocated.

The guy looked dead on his feet.

He nodded, then winced and McGarrett moved in to grab onto his good arm as he swayed. Andrea frowned, she knew a wheelchair would be hard to find in this chaos, so she gave McGarrett a pointed look.

"Hold onto him." She said, and he gave her a curt nod.

They made their way through the busy ER, Andrea occasionally glancing back at them until she finally found an empty exam room.

"What happened?" Andrea asked, as McGarrett helped Williams sit down.

"We were chasing a suspect, the guy got the drop on him." The Commander explained an odd expression on his face.

Andrea couldn't help but grimace, guessing that this 'suspect' had used the detective as a punching bag. She could only assume that Williams had bruise in other places as well.

She looked at McGarrett."Did you get him?" She asked allowing her own slight anger to filter through, a part of her had started to really care about the two men.

McGarrett gave her a curt nod.

"All right detective, let's asses the damage."

*5-0*

"A dislocated left shoulder, three broken ribs, one cracked, a concussion and a minor bruised right kidney. Not to mention the many other bruises you've got."

Danny grimaced as Ross read off a list of his injury's. "I'll get you started on some pain meds. We'll need to get an ex-ray of that shoulder before setting it too." She said.

"Day just keeps getting better and better." He grumbled.

"Did you at least get any punches in?" She asked as she wrote on his chart.

He gave her a look."Aren't doctors supposed to oppose violence?" He asked.

Ross snorted."Not when you're trying to defend yourself."

Danny eyed her for a moment, then said with a slight smirk."Yeah, think I broke his nose."

She smiled, looking satisfied with the answer, as she finished up. "Good, well, I'll be back in a moment, see if we can't get that x-ray." That said she left.

Danny shifted on the bed trying to get comfortable, but it only aggravated his injuries and he gave up, opting to wait for the good drugs instead.

Ross returned fifteen minutes later and started an IV. "There, morphine should kick in soon." She said.

"Thank you." Danny said. The honesty and relief in his voice must have shown through, because Ross chuckled smiling.

"It's my job." She said, as a nurse entered with a wheel chair. "Ok, let's fix that shoulder."

The proses took longer then Danny expected, though afterwords Ross said there appeared to be no serious damage done to his shoulder.

It took her and a nurse to pop it back in, and even with the good drugs it still hurt like a son of a gun.

He grimaced clenching his teeth, failing to hold back a hiss and a slight yelp.

"Sorry." She said giving him a sympathetic look, then eased the arm into a proper sling to keep it immobile.

He bit back a retort reminding himself that she was only doing her job.

"So, did you take your daughter horseback riding on the beach?" She asked as she worked.

Danny glanced at her, knowing she was trying to distract him. "Yeah uh, I did."

"Well, did she have fun?" She pressed glancing up at him.

"A blast, I may have ended up in the sand more then I'd like to admit though."

She chuckled. "Not horse savvy?"

"There were times where I didn't even know where the head was." Danny's voice hitched at the end as she finished up, the pain spiking for a moment.

Ross appeared to pretended not to notice, chuckling and saying."That would have been interesting to watch."

Danny grimaced, but couldn't help but smile when he remembered Gracie's laughter.

"Making friends Danny?" Steve asked entering at that moment.

"You could say that." Danny replied a comfortable and familiar buzz settling over him, the morphine easing away his pain.

"Morphine." Ross said looking up at him with a smirk. She'd moved on to wrapping Danny's rib's.

"So, how is he doc?" Steve asked.

Ross listed off Danny's injuries for the second time as she finished up, moving on to stitch the cut on his head. He noticed the look that had come over his partners features as she finished telling him.

"What's that look?" He asked.

"Danny, I don't have a look." Steve said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes you do, you look guilty." He really shouldn't be, it was just pure bad luck that Danny had spotted Johnson first. Steve had been in the guys living room when Danny saw him bolt out the back door to the jungle beyond. He'd gotten a head start on the chase, and Johnson had taken advantage of him being alone.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." Steve insisted.

"Steve-"

"Guy's please, you're giving me a headache, and if you move again I might take out your eye." Ross interrupted looking pointedly at Danny. "What exactly happened anyway?"

Steve looked away, and Danny didn't care what he said, he looked like he was feeling guilty.

"We were searching a suspects house, I was in the kitchen when I saw the guy bolt out the back door, Steve was in the living room. I got a head start in chasing after him and he got the drop on me." Danny explained in brief.

"So you're feeling guilty because you couldn't get to him in time." Ross said to Steve as she finished stitching Danny's head.

"Look, it wasn't your fault so quit the guilt trip please, I'm fine." Danny insisted.

Steve sighed again hand's on his hips, and there was a long pause as Ross cleaned up.

"It couldn't be helped Steven." Danny insisted further another long pause followed, until finally Steve seemed to relax and even smirk a little.

"Well, I don't know about 'fine' per-say but, you won't have to stick around. I'll proscribe some pain med's, and someone should keep an eye on you. Other then that you're free to go." Ross said.

"Good to hear." Danny said with honest relief, he didn't feel like spending the night in the hospital, again.

*5-0*

"Thanks for taking a look at him."

Andrea turned away from the counter-she'd been getting Williams' prescription together-to face McGarrett. She shrugged with a smirk."It's my job." There was honest gratitude in the Commander's eyes, but even she could tell that some of the guilt remained. She found herself admiring the man for his loyalty to his partner, which seemed to have payed off. There was a nasty bruise forming under his left eye, and along his jaw line. Dried blood was still smeared under his nose, which she also noticed was a bit swollen.

"What about you?" She gestured at his face."Looks like someone cold-cocked you pretty good."

"I'm fine." McGarrett replied readily. For some reason Andrea felt she'd be hearing that a lot from the ex-SEAL, if he kept coming around.

"Your nose is bleeding again." She held back an amused smirk at how the sudden occurrence somewhat down played his, 'I'm fine' response.

He frowned reaching up to touch said nose, finger's coming away wet with the crimson liquid.

"Here." She said, choosing not to hide her slight exasperation, grabbing a tissue from a box on the counter. He took it without comment and she had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling at the sight. She was pretty sure he was trying to maintain some dignity while holding the tissue to his nose. It wasn't going over vary well, at least not with her. She couldn't help but find the sight a little funny, I mean come on, an ex-SEAL holding a tissue to his nose while trying to look all stoic?

He pulled the tissue away, and-reacting on instinct-she reached up and palpated the bruised side of his face.

"Whoa, hey!" He said with a look that could only be described as a cross between a glare and a grimace, taking a step back.

"You could have a fractured cheek bone." She snapped, irritation replacing amusement, she'd already ruled out fractured jaw due to the fact that he was talking without difficulty.

"I'm fine doc, _really_." He insisted. Was that irritation in his eyes?

Andrea narrowed her own at him."Ether let me check or I'll order an x-ray, don't think I wont." She growled, pointing meaningfully at him as he opened his mouth, to protest more then likely.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to be intimidating she assumed, but she just brought up the picture of him with a tissue to his nose, and the look lost all affect on her.

He'd folded his arm's across his chest, probably another intimidation tactic but honestly she'd seen it all. When he'd lowered them, she knew he'd given in, and she'd had to nearly bite her bottom lip to keep from smirking.

"Take a seat." She ordered gesturing at the chairs against the far wall. He gave her another look but did as she asked.

At least his nose had stopped bleeding. He looked away from her as she gently touched his face once more, and could feel him clench his jaw as she pressed lightly on the deep bruising.

Honestly, this probably wasn't necessary, it looked nasty but it wasn't _that_ bad. The man was so stubborn though, and maybe she was trying to prove a point...His eye's met her's for a second and immediately her heart leaped into her throat.

She practically froze.

"All right you Neanderthal,"

It took shear force of will to keep from jumping away from McGarrett at the sound of his partner's voice. Crap, when had this become so awkward? She cloud feel her ear's turning pink. Straightening, she took a step back, looking over as Nurse Rose pushed Detective Williams up to them in a wheel chair.

"Wow, Johnson did a number on your face." The Detective said eyeing McGarrett. "Anything broken doc?" He looked her.

She shook her head, not knowing how she was managing to keep it together."No."

"I'm fine." McGarrett added standing.

Williams narrowed his eyes."Right." He said slowly, then looked at her again as if for reassurance. McGarrett really must do the 'I'm fine' spiel often.

"He should be," How was her voice not shaky? "ice and ibuprofen will help, you on the other hand," She retrieved the white bag of pain med's that had been placed on the counter. "Will need something a little stronger."

The Detective accepted the bag without comment.

"All right superSEAL, let's get out of here." He said and made as if to stand.

"Sorry Detective," The nurse placed a hand on his good shoulder."but you have to-"

"Stay in the wheel chair? Great." Williams grumbled and Andrea could swear he was sulking. Rose pushed him along and McGarrett made as if to follow but paused.

"Thanks again, really." He said. His eye's met her's once more and though she saw the honest gratitude there-for the second time that day-there was also a spark of something else she couldn't quite read.

"You're welcome." She managed to say and he nodded before turning.

Her heart was thudding in her chest, and she had no idea how she'd managed to talk because she sure as heck wasn't breathing.

Andrea watched them leave, confusion settling over her as she eased her breathing and her heart returned to it's normal rhythm.

That was...what was that?

_Nothing, Andrea it was nothing, you were just imagining it._

She turned abruptly absentmindedly checking her watch. She had rounds to do.

Still as she walked, she struggled to put the 'odd' experience behind her, because it really had meant nothing, right?


	5. Migraine (Steve) Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his first migraine...

Migraine pt1

(Steve)

 

 

Detective Danny Williams hurried into the ER and immediately approached the nurse behind the main desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Ross." He said quickly. The older women glanced up at him typing away at her computer.

"You family?" She questioned briskly eye's returning to the monitor, he could already sense that this woman wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"No but-"

"Boyfriend?"

Danny nearly rolled his eyes."No, I-"

"Then I'm sorry, but unless it's an emergency Dr. Ross is-"

"It's ok Marcy."

Relief filled Danny at the familiar voice and he turned to see Dr. Ross standing there, green eye's looking him over curiously, as if searching for injury.

The nurse looked from her to Danny then back again, gave a curt nod, and went back to typing.

"Is there something I can do for you Detective?" She asked as he stepped up to her.

"It's Steve." He said, deciding to just get to the point. She nodded for him to go on, brow furrowing. "He's had this migraine for the past three day's and it's just not letting up, I-I uh..." Danny trailed off feeling suddenly awkward.

"You're worried." Ross said evenly, searching his face.

"Yeah...He started running a fever this morning, he cut his hand on some glass or something, I didn't notice it-"

"He didn't get it looked at?" She demanded irritation flaring in her eyes.

Danny sighed heavily."Doc you've treated my partner enough to know that-"

She waved him off, and he knew she understood. "Whatever doesn't matter now, why didn't you just bring him in?"

Danny swallowed."He, didn't want to move, this thing's really kicking his ass doc and McGarrett's stubborn, it takes a lot to do that. I was wondering if, you'd come take a look at him?"

She looked shocked for a moment, then blinked brow furrowing again. "You want me to make a house call?"

*5-0*

72 hours ago...

Commander Steve McGarrett frowned and blinked hard as he watched the foot ball game play out on his TV. For the past couple of day's he'd had this nagging headache just behind his eyes and tonight, it appeared to be growing in strength.

He'd refused to take anything for it, convincing himself it was just from lack of sleep and the stress of the last few cases. It hadn't gone away though.

The glare of the TV seemed to actually make it worse and he reluctantly switched it off. Getting up, he made his way into his kitchen grimacing at how much more the pain increased with just the simple act of standing.

Switching on the light he bit back a groan as it pierced through his retinas right to the source of the pounding in his skull. He swallowed, squinting his eye's until they were almost shut as he floundered around for a some pain relievers. Tylenol extra strength, it was all he had and he hoped it would be enough.

He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and turned. The pain spiked so suddenly that it made him gasp and the glass slipped from his hand. It shattered on the floor.

Steve cursed loudly, suddenly finding himself leaning up against his fridge, eyes squeezed shut pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. Jeez he hadn't even moved that fast!

Cursing again, he lowered his hand and carefully opened his eyes. The light was nearly unbearable, but he needed to pick up the glass, he was not going to end up with a cut foot along with the headache.

He forced himself to focus, kneeling down to clean up the mess, frowning when his hands shook. As he was reaching to pick up the pieces yet another spike of pain coursed through his skull catching him off guard and causing him to lean forward. The palm of his right hand landed on one of the glass shards, it's jagged edges biting into his skin, drawing blood.

For the third time that night he cursed up a storm, because not only did his head hurt, but now his hand too, although still somewhat less then his head. He pulled his hand back clutching the side of his head with his left one wincing, eye's squeezed shut.

Finally after what felt like minutes the pain receded once more, but only a little, barely enough for him to focus. Grimacing he managed to get a look at his hand, the light burrowing into his head bringing an unbidden mistiness to his eyes.

Blood seeped from the jagged wound that hopefully wasn't as bad as it looked. Well, he didn't cut his foot. Exasperated with the situation, Steve decided not to bother with the mess or the pills, his head hurt to damn much. Maybe he'd just sleep it off...

Going to the sink he managed to rinse the blood off his hand. The cut stung but was once again nothing compared to the pounding in his head. Almost blindly, he grabbed for a towel wrapped it around his hand and left the kitchen. Not bothering to turn off the light-later he would wonder how he'd managed to avoid the broken glass-he headed upstairs.

Each step sent a lightning bolt of pain through his skull, and he gritted his teeth, biting back a groan once he'd reached the top.

He leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to get his barrings. Once he realized that wasn't going to happen, he forced himself to continue on to his room, where he pretty much crawled into bed.

Steve lay on his stomach, glad that he'd changed into sweats earlier. Usually he took off his shirt, but his headache had actually eased since he'd lay down and he didn't want to move. Any energy he had left was completely sapped away by the insistent pounding, and he found himself drifting away to blissful darkness.

*5-0*

His partner was late.

Danny glanced down at his watch. Steve was never late, and if he was going to be-again rare-he would call to let them know.

He looked up as Chin passed his desk."Hey," The older man looked over."you heard from Steve?"

"No, he hasn't called you?"

Danny just shook his head, glancing once more at his watch. It was nearing nine am, and Steve was usually there by eight or earlier, actually more often then not he was the first one there. He grabbed his phone and Chin folded his arm's watching as he speed dialed Steve. It rang four times before going to voice mail.

Danny left a quick message, then hung up. He stared at his phone for a moment, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut.

"I'm sure he's fine." Chin said interrupting his thoughts.

Danny nearly grimaced, feeling like the older man had just jinxed it, because, really this was Steve they were dealing with. The ex-SEAL always managed to get himself into trouble.

At nine forty five, Danny tried his partner once more, and just when he thought he was going to have to leave another message Steve picked up.

There was no 'Hey Danno' no brisk 'McGarrett' just a way out of place gravely-

" `llo ?" Which Danny assumed was supposed to be _'Hello?'_.

"Steve," Normally he would be ranting up a storm, but the odd sound of his partner's voice had him instead saying."You ok?"

A pause, a long one. "Steve?" Alarm bells were ringing and Danny stood grabbing his keys.

" `m fine."

Oh, hell no!

"No. No, no, no, Steven you do not answer the phone with a slurred hello sounding like death and then take forever to tell me you're fine, when clearly you are not."

Danny started walking, phone still to his ear. "Where are you? You still at your place."

Another long pause, and Danny was sure he'd heard a muffled groan this time. "Ste-"

"Yeah `m home." Steve muttered cutting him off, his voice sounding strained.

Danny paused, getting curious looks from both Kono and Chin now, watching in silence.

"Are you hurt?" His voice lowering from rant volume to concerned.

" `o." No? Great, why didn't Danny believe him?

"I'm coming over." He said.

"Danny-"

"No argument's SuperSEAL." Danny snapped."I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up with reluctance.

"Whats up?" Kono asked.

Danny sighed once again staring at his phone before pocketing it. "I'm headin' over to Steve's." He said.

"He okay?" Chin asked worriedly.

"Not sure yet, I'll let you know when I find out." Danny said over his shoulder as he left.

Chin and Kono shared a look at the Detective's abrupt departure.

He must really be worried.

*5-0*

He didn't know how long he'd been lying in bed since he'd woken up, the pounding in his head growing steadily to an unbearable crescendo. It pulsated endlessly and left him feeling weak, which he hated, but not as much as he hated this headache.

Early morning light had been filtering in through the window for a while now, and even with his eye's closed it board into his skull, making it all much worse. He wanted to get up, he wanted to take something for the pain but even the simple act of turning away from the window made it seem like his head was going to explode.

Steve buried his face in his pillow, willing it to stop but not having much luck. He shifted bringing his right hand up, frowning at the odd sharp pain-though it was not as bad as the headache-as it brushed against the sheets. What was- oh right, the glass...The pounding seemed to crank up a notch and he balled that hand into a fist.

He cursed softly wincing when even that seemed to hurt. Jeez he couldn't even talk!

Talk...he needed to contact his team, tell them...tell them what? That he'd been sidelined by a damnded headache?

He clenched his jaw, only to groan as he added that to the list of thing that aggravated the ceaseless pounding.

Suddenly his phone started ringing and his world exploded. Each ring board into his head and he was sure this was what it felt like to be shot in the head. It was like something had it in a vice grip continuously adding pressure in a slow yet agonizing way.

Pain pain _pain!_

Finally after what felt like just to damn long, the ringing stopped but the pain did not, at least not as quickly as he would have liked.

When it finally went from just down right unbearable, to excruciating-and really what was the difference?-he found that he had curled into somewhat of a fetal position under his sheets.

Well, this was just, not right...but he didn't move, in fact he stayed that way, for how long he didn't know.

He should have tried answering his phone...the thought occurred to him long after it had rung. Maybe he cloud try calling Danny himself? As he lay there trying to drudge up the energy to do so, his phone rang again, and the pain increased just as it had before. He whimpered curling in more on himself and-wait...whimpered? Something else bloomed within him at the realization, frustration. This was getting stupid, if he could just get the ringing to stop.

With effort-way to much effort in his book-he reached out from the sheets towards his phone. With fumbling fingers he managed to grasp the offending item, pulling it under the sheets with him. The light from the screen sent another wave of pain through him and he grimaced barely managing to keep his eyes open.

He tapped the green button on the screen. It immediately stopped ringing, and Steve sighed heavily with relief, even though the absence of sound did little to quell the beast ravaging his brain. He lay there for a moment, complete misery washing over him, then his brain-which he was honestly surprised was still functioning-reminded him that he'd just answered his phone, and should probably talk to the person.

Again with effort he put the phone to his ear and said. "Hello?" His voice was almost unrecognizable to his own ears.

"Steve,"

Danny...he'd recognize his partner's voice anywhere, and for once Steve was glad to hear it, even if it increased the pain in his head yet another notch. _"You ok?"_ He sounded worried. _'I must really sound like crap.'_ Steve thought. Even through the fog of pain Steve's stubborn streak remained and the word's 'I'm fine', came out almost automatically.

"No. No, no, no, Steven you do not answer the phone with a slurred hello sounding like death and then take forever to tell me you're fine, when clearly you are not."

Steve winced at the increase in volume pulling the phone away from his ear with a groan.

"Where are you? You still at your place."

It took him a moment to register the question through the pain.

"Ste-"

"Yeah `m home." He managed to mutter. His stubborn streak was slowly being eroded away.

"I'm coming over."

Danny dead panned.

"Danny-" The protest came almost unbidden to his lips. Ok the stubbornness wasn't quite washed away.

"No argument's SuperSEAL."

Danny snapped." _I'll be there in a few minutes."_ He hung up before Steve could say anything else, like, 'Thanks' because in all honesty Steve was glad his partner was on his way.

*5-0*

Danny had almost kicked the door in, and would have if he hadn't found the spare key.

He quickly and quietly stepped inside McGarrett's place, swiftly scanning the living room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinarily.

"Steve!" He called out hand on his holster, moving in further. No response.

Was the kitchen light on? Stepping inside the room he switched off the un-needed light frowning at the glass on the floor. Blood? He knelt down. Only a little, and it was only on one shard.

Frowning he stood heading towards the stairs.

"Steve!" He called out again. Still no response, and he was now officially worried. Steve had said he was home, and his truck was parked outside, so it was unlikely that he'd gone anywhere of his own free will.

The ex-SEAL's bedroom door was open, and Danny approached it slowly, hand still on his holster.

"Steve?" He called out again, and looked inside frowning at the lump under the sheets. Danny slowly approached the bed, worry and confusion twisting in his gut. "Steve?" He said again and was rewarded with a muffled groan. His frown deepened.

Reaching out he grabbed onto the sheet and attempted to pull it off.

"Don'." Steve mumbled and Danny paused because first he'd barely understood what his partner had said and second it sounded as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" He demanded. Steve seemed to flinch under the sheets.

"No` so loud." Was he slurring?

"Did you drink to much last night or something?" Seriously if the ex-SEAL had made him worry over a frigging hang over Danny was considering physically harming him.

There was a pause, and Danny felt his irritation slowly starting to turn back to worry.

"No." Came the one worded reply, and was so softly spoken that Danny had to strain to hear it.

Yup, definitely back to being worried."Ok, then, what _is_ wrong?" Another pause, longer this time and he was tempted to just tare the sheet's off.

"Headache."

Danny stared at the lump for a moment. A headache? What kind of headache would-

He grimaced as a thought occurred to him. He rounded the bed approaching the open curtains. Carefully he closed them and luckily they were thick enough to block out most of the light. He turned and paused.

"Light and sound make it worse?" He asked softly. Yet another long pause, then a soft conformation.

"Yes."

Danny sighed running a hand through his hair. Rachel had suffered from the occasional migraine, and he'd spent many a day riding it out with her. They often floored her pretty hard too, but she'd had medication that could ease it's symptoms and it's length. It didn't always work though and she'd sometimes spend a day in pure agony before it finally relented. He wondered how bad it had to be to put his partner in such a position.

Approaching the bed once more, he hesitated before asking."Have you taken anything for it?" Did he even have anything strong enough?

" `o." No? Of course not, what did he expect? This was Steve. He bit back another sigh.

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec." He left the room heading back into the kitchen, in hopes of finding something that would ease his friends obvious pain.

*5-0*

The relief that Steve felt at Danny's presence did nothing to dull the pain, unfortunately. But his partner seemed to understand what was going on, closing the curtains and asking if light and sound made it worse. 'Heck yes!' he'd wanted to say, but all he'd managed was a quite yes and the weakened sound of his own voice worried him, not to mention grated on his own pounding head.

He felt so unlike himself right now, the pain taking precedence over almost everything else. This wasn't like any torture he'd experienced before, usually the person doing said torture knew when to stop, giving small amounts of a reprieve from the pain and even though it didn't last Steve would give almost anything for that small amount of time right now.

The sound of Danny's returning foot steps was almost to much, heck when he'd entered earlier and _talked_ to him it had almost been to much. Now his partner seemed to be trying vary hard not to make a lot of noise, and it helped, if only a little. He'd also lowered his voice which actually grated a little less on his sensitive nerves.

"All I could find was some Tylenol, I'll leave it here." Steve heard him set something down on the bedside table, a pause, then."I'm gonna call Chin, see if he can't pick up something stronger."

Steve was glad Danny was sticking around. Even more so when, hour's later after Chin had come and gone, and he'd been pretty much forced to take the Excedrin he'd brought-he hadn't touched the Tylenol-the migraine ravaged on.

*5-0*

Danny was officially trying not to freak out. Last night, after Chin had dropped off the Excedrin for migraine and after he'd practically had to force McGarrett to take it, the headache had yet to release it's hold on his partner.

He grimaced running a hand down his face. He'd gotten little sleep last night an hour here or there checking on Steve periodically.

It was now eight thirty am and he was heading up to check on him once more after hearing movement. He found Steve leaning heavily against the wall just outside his room.

"Whoa there Steven, what are you doing?" He asked softly, approaching him. The man's face spoke volumes at the amount of pain he was still in. Danny grabbed onto his arm eyeing him worriedly.

"Bathroom." Steve ground out. The detective bit back a sigh.

"All right, come on I'll give you a hand." Danny muttered keeping his voice as low as possible. Steve actually managed to give him a look past the pain filled one. " _To_ the bathroom ya moron, what you do in there is your own business." He growled. A faint smirk flickered on Steve's face, before he grimaced eye's squeezing shut.

Danny winced in sympathy."Come on, let's get this over with."

They made there way agonizingly slow towards the bathroom. Danny noted that Steve's skin under his hand felt a little warm as it rested on his arm. He decided to question the man about it afterwards.

Once they reached the bathroom Steve entered on his own, shutting the door behind him. Danny sighed and leaned against the wall to wait.

*5-0*

Steve winced as the water ran over his hands. The cut on his palm stung and in the dull light cast by the small plug in-he'd refrained from turning on the main light because even this one bored into his skull-he noticed that it looked a bit red and swollen. He blinked, trying to focus on it through the pounding. Was it infected? Honestly, this headache this 'migrane' as Danny had put it, was kicking his ass, and making it irritatingly difficult to concentrate. He leaned against the counter as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Whoa, that couldn't be good...when it didn't subside he found himself on the floor his partner calling out to him.

*5-0*

A heavy thud from the bathroom made Danny shift away from the wall and stiffen.

"Steve?" He called out softly worry making his stomach churn. Quickly approaching the door, he called out again. "Steven...if you don't answer me I'm comin' in." His only response was a muffled groan which Danny didn't constitute as a 'do not enter I'm fine'.

Gripping the door nob he slowly opened it, only to proceed more quickly when he noticed his partner lying on the floor.

"Steve?" He said with some alarm real fear for the exSEAL racing through his vein's. Danny knelt beside him placing a hand on his shoulder leaning over him.

"Hey, superSEAL can you hear me?" He murmured straining to keep his voice low.

Steve groaned eyes squeezed shut turning his head away from him.

"Come on Steve, let me see those baby blues." _Your startin' to scare me here bud, come on._ He added silently to himself.

Finally his partner squinted at him, yes _squinted_. Well, it was something.

"You wanna, tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut again. "Dizzy."

Danny frowned. Steve admitting something so easily? He noticed the light sheen of sweat covering his partners forehead and remembered how warm he'd felt just moments ago. Reaching out, he gaged the exSEAL's temp. Definitely not normal, Steve didn't even protest the touch of his hand, also not normal.

Danny clenched his jaw. Could this be more serious then the average migraine? Deciding that he felt way out of his league he once more placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"That's it, I'm taking you to a hospital." He stated.

"No." Of course _that_ gets a reaction. Danny rolled his eyes unable to help himself.

"Steve, I'm pretty sure you're running a fever, and you practically just passed out." He bit out lowly, barely managing to keep his voice low.

A pause, eye's still closed then. "Oh...s'probably cause this." Steve lifted his right hand and Danny spotted the nasty looking cut on it. He cursed softly swallowing the rant he wanted to give his partner for that revelation with effort. Honestly though, he should have suspected it, what with the broken glass he'd picked up off the floor the night before. He'd just figured his partner had managed to prick himself and decided to clean up the mess in the morning due to his migraine.

He resisted the urge to grab it to get a better look, instead opting to try and get his partner to let the professionals take a look at him.

"Look-"

"No hos`pal." Steve interrupted slowly.

"Steven-" Danny snapped irritation spiking.

"Don' wanna move, am`bulance loud." a

Danny's frown deepened. Steve didn't want to ride in an ambulance because of the noise? _That_ he could understand, talking seemed to aggravate his partner's migraine to no end, the sound of the ambulance's siren would probably kill him. But he hadn't planed on calling for an ambulance anyway.

"Relax, I'll take you." He muttered. Still his partner refused.

"Don' wanna move."

Danny closed his eyes. _Do not yell at him Danny, don't do it._

"I hate to brake it to you babe, but you're lying on the floor which I'm sure can't be comfortable, so that means yeah, you're gonna have to."

"S-stop talking." Steve groaned turning his head away from him again, eye's _still_ closed.

If it had been any other situation, Danny would have broken his promise to himself-for Steve's sake but he'd never admit it-to keep his voice low, to not _rant_. But the clearly pained look on his partner's face kept him in check. Didn't mean he couldn't still be frustrated though.

Then what!

He wanted to yell. What other choice did he have? Danny struggled to think of a solution, but the one that came to him...would it even work? Would she even do it? And where exactly had this idea come from?

Danny blamed it on lack of proper sleep and desperation. Sure they'd seen Dr. Ross the past few time's they'd gone to the hospital, but were they good enough friends for her to do this?

He cursed lowly. _You're waisting time Danny, just do it._

"Ok SuperSEAL you win." Regretting braking his partner's request to stop talking, as Steve's face darkened further with pain. "I've got an idea, but you've gotta get back to bed."

This was not going to be easy...

TBC...


	6. Migraine Pt 2

 

Migraine Pt 2

 

Present...

Andrea stared at Williams for a long moment, not really expecting an answer. The desperation in his eyes tugged at her heart though and she held back a grimace at her caving resolve. A migraine _and_ a fever? McGarrett must be miserable. The thought made her heart clench and worry settle in her stomach. Jeez, when had she started to care this much about the man?

Sighing heavily and checking her watch she said. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises, if I think he should come here we'll bring him. No arguments." Maybe if she begged her butt off Maria would cover her shift for today.

"Thanks, uh could you, you know, hurry?" Williams asked looking both relived yet still twitchy with worry.

She gave him a curt nod, a light reassuring smile tugging at her mouth before quickly walking away to call Maria.

 

*5-0*

"It'd be just for today and I promise to surprise you with a different dessert from my gram's recipes for a week if you-" Andrea said desperately after calling Maria to explain her strange predicament.

'Breathe girlfriend I'll do it, honestly this day off has turned out to be less exciting then I hoped it would.'

Maria interrupted, her voice sounded distinctly board and An smiled with amusement and relief.

"Thanks so much Ria I owe you."

'You don't owe me anything, well maybe a slice of triple fudge cake wouldn't hurt.'

Andrea laughed.

'I'll be there in twenty.'

"Call me when you get here?"

'Yup.'

With that Andrea hung up and went to get some things together for her first ever house call.

 

*5-0*

"He's upstairs." Williams said, closing the door behind Andrea after she'd entered McGarrett's place, trying to squelch her curiosity as she glanced around the Commander's place.

Focus An.

She told herself sternly, hitching the bag she'd managed to barrow off of one of the EMT's further up onto her shoulder. She followed Williams up to the second floor.

They approached a door that was slightly ajar Williams entering first, making an obvious effort not to make any noise. Andrea followed, ordering her heart to stop pounding against her ribs.

The curtains were drawn a small shaft of light peeking through, the room was as dark as it was going to get but wasn't to dark that she couldn't make out her patient, a lump under some sheets on the bed. As she drew closer, she noted that he was on his side facing away from the window-towards them-in somewhat of a fetal position.

She'd seen the Commander injured and unconscious before, but this sight, surprised her and broke her heart.

Placing the bag down quietly by the bed, she quickly went over in her head what Williams had told her in the car about his partner's current condition.

He'd been conscious and responsive, Excedrin Migraine had been ineffective, he'd pretty much passed out in the bathroom, and that's also when Williams had noticed the fever.

Ok first things first, she needed to check his temp. Kneeling down she started rummaging around in the bag for the thermometer, giving Williams a chance to talk to McGarrett.

"Hey superSEAL," She glanced over at him at the nick name, smirking softly."I brought a professional, Dr. Ross." There was a mumbled reply that she couldn't quite catch. Williams snorted softly. "I'll let her be the judge of that." He looked at her stepping back so that she could approach.

"Commander," She said softly."I'm going to take your temperature." Carefully she put the thermometer to his ear. It let off a soft beep after a few moments-which he flinched at-and she pulled it back to get a look at the reading.

102, she held back a grimace. Something for the pain was definitely in order, but she needed to get his fever down, and treat an obvious infection.

Alright, fever first.

"Just relax McGarrett, everythings going to be fine." She muttered softly placing a hand on his arm, resiting the urge to run the other gently through his hair in way of comfort.

She pulled away-surprised at the reluctance she felt-and started rifling through her bag once more. A shot of Ibuprofen could solve the whole fever and pain problem, but she'd have to get him started on some antibiotics for the infection.

"I'll leave you to it." Williams muttered to her and she glanced back at him.

"Are you sure? You can stay." She reassured equally as soft.

Williams shook his head."Nah, I don't want to hover," He glanced at McGarrett. "and I trust you."

She almost jerked in surprise meeting the detective's gaze. "Just call if you need any help." He gave her a slight smirk before leaving, she watched him go

Blinking An shook herself out of her reverie removing the rest of her needed supplies.

Standing she set some things down on the bedside table and paused still in slight shock of the detectives words. She watched McGarrett for a moment, wondering if he were sleeping.

She took a slow deep breath. _Pull yourself together An._ She told herself sternly. _He's just like any other patient._

She reached out and touched his arm again but paused, a thought occurring to her as she looked at his face. Pulling away she knelt down and grabbed two rags out of her bag, then quickly and quietly stepped out of the room looking up and down the hall. Spotting the room she was looking for, she made her way towards it.

 

*5-0*

Danny had left after helping him back to bed. But Steve didn't know how long his partner would be gone he vaguely recalled him saying something about going to get a professional, what he did know at the moment was pain.

He'd been in it for so long, that it had become his entire world, and he was-to put it bluntly-miserable.

He desperately wanted to pass out, fall asleep something anything, to get a reprieve from it all. But his body refused to obey him and now he was feeling unnaturally hot. It took him a while to notice it through the pain but now it was getting harder to ignore.

Steve grimaced but didn't move. Why was it so hot? Maybe-Suddenly the sounds of people entering his room made the pain spike and he barely managed to bite back a groan, wincing eye's closed.

There was more movement and he sensed someone standing next to his bed. "Hey SuperSEAL," Though Danny's words were soft, they still grated on his ears."I brought a professional, Dr. Ross." Ross? An image of the beautiful doctor popped into his head-wait beautiful? Where had that come from? This migraine was really messing with his head...well she was attractive there was no denying that he-ok there was something seriously wrong with him.

"I'll let her be the judge of that."

Had he said something? Ok he so could debate with himself whether or not he was attracted to Ross but he couldn't figure out if his partner had spoken to him? Yup, he was dying, and at the moment he wasn't sure if he minded, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"Commander," Her voice was soft and surprisingly grated a little less on his nerves."I'm going to take your temperature." She told him voice still soothingly low.

He felt something touch his ear and sit there for a moment, he didn't have the strength to see what it was, or care for that matter. A soft beep was like someone had struck a gong right next to his head and he flinched.

There was a pause, sounds of movement then someone placed a hand on his arm.

"Just relax McGarrett, everythings going to be fine." Ross murmured softly.

He wanted to believe her.

The hand disappeared and he found himself missing the touch. Something must really _really_ be wrong with him.

She was talking to Danny but he didn't even try to discern any of the words exchanged, it took to much effort. But he did like the sound of her voice, even if it did hurt to listen.

There was another pause after someone had left, some movement, then the hand returned. He wanted to open his eyes to see who it was, but his eyelids felt strangely heavy. When the hand pulled away, he once more found himself missing the touch. They left and he struggled once more to open his eyes. He won eventually but only a little and the room was oddly blurry.

A figure re-entered the room approaching his bed. He made out a streak of red hair, Ross.

"Hey Commander, you think you could lay on your back? I may have something that'll help till I can give you something for the pain."

It took Steve a moment to register what she had said, for even though her voice was soft-and he liked it more then Danny's, not that he was admitting that to himself-it still increased the pounding in his head.

In way of answer Steve slowly did as she asked eyes squeezed shut as the vice around his head increased. Just when he thought he may finally pass out, a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Easy, easy." She muttered softly. "I'm gonna place a cool rag over your eyes, let me know if it helps."

The moment the rag was put over his eyes Steve was glad to feel at least some relief. It blocked out any remaining light and felt good against his hot skin. He must have left out a sigh because she didn't remove it.

"I'm gonna give you a shot, just try to relax."

A shot? A shot of what? He hoped it was a pain killer. He heard more movement then he felt her gently pull his right arm out from under the sheets.

There was a prick in the crook of his arm, the pressure of the injection.

"It'll take a moment to work, let me know if you feel any different."

More silence followed and then soft hands were grabbing at his right wrist twisting his hand palm up. He vaguely recalled cutting it on some glass-was it yesterday? Jeez he'd lost track of time.

He heard a soft sigh and if he wasn't mistaken, it sounded frustrated. Suddenly the pressure in his head seemed to lesson the pain slowly ebbing away to an unbelievably manageable level, settling some where at the base of his skull. A sigh of relief escaped his lips unbidden, but he couldn't help it, the pain was finally _finally_ easing, and leaving.

The sudden burning stinging sensation on his right palm made him jerk in surprise.

"Sorry," Ross said quickly yet quietly. "this cut needs to be cleaned, can't believe you let this get like this." She sounded irritated towards the end, and he couldn't help the light smirk that played out on his lips.

A pause, then."Feeling better?" She asked and he felt her resume cleaning the wound. Was that relief he heard in her voice?

" ` little." Steve managed to make himself mutter.

"Good, let me just finish cleaning this and I'll give you a shot of antibiotics. Then you can sleep."

Sleep? He hadn't managed to do that in what felt like ages, at least not comfortable. He was still to hot though he noted.

" s`hot." Did he just say that out loud?

"I know, you're running a fever." Ross muttered.

A fever? From what? It was just a headache.

"You've got an infection, Williams said something about you cutting your hand on some glass or something." She explained softly, as if she had just read his mind.

Right, the glass...ok now he was really starting to feel pathetic.

"Ok, I'm going to give you another shot then you can sleep."

She'd finished with his hand already? He flexed his fingers slightly, feeling the bandage on his palm. He felt another needle prick.

"There we go, you want me to take the rag off?"

He managed a slight nod.

He wanted it off if only to see her...Steve wondered how high his fever was.

"Sleep, I'll be back to check on you in an hour." She murmured.

Steve opened his eyes watching as she started to put away a few things she'd brought with her, then turned as if to leave. He didn't know how but he managed to reach out and grab her wrist, making her look at him in surprise.

"Thanks." He muttered and she looked over at him. Their eyes met for a moment, and he had a vague recollection of weeks ago when Danny had been in the hospital and she'd insisted on checking the bruises on his face. Like then, he thought she had beautiful eyes.

This fever was seriously going to his head.

"Your welcome." She muttered a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. He let go of her hand and she left. His eyes lingered on the half open door before falling shut, slipping easily into sleep.

 

*5-0*

Andrea's heart was racing. She stood just outside McGarrett's bedroom leaning against the wall.

What the heck _was_ that?

It had to be the fever, she didn't know McGarrett all _that_ well, but she figured he wasn't usually that open. Even if he hadn't spoken she'd seen it in his eyes.

She ran a hand through her hair with a soft yet heavy sigh and headed towards the stairs. Williams was probably waiting anxiously for news.

An managed to get her heart to stop it's anxious flutter with each step, so by the time she'd reached the living room she felt relatively normal. She found Detective Williams sitting on McGarrett's couch and he stood upon her approach.

"How is he?" He asked quickly concern radiating off him.

"Resting, I'll stay for a while, see if his fever brakes. You were right, that cut was infected, but the shot of ibuprofen seems to have helped both for the pain and the fever, and I gave hims some antibiotics. He should be fine." She stopped just behind the couch.

Williams sighed openly with relief sitting back down heavily on the couch. Andrea sat down in one of the arm chairs and he looked over at her.

"Thanks." He said.

She nodded and smiled."Not a problem." Andrea ignored stutter her heart had made at the word, after all McGarrett had just said the exact same thing moments ago.

There was a pause, not uncomfortable but just a little awkward. "Uh," Williams stood."Do you want some coffee or something?"

"Sure, thanks." He nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Andrea sat back in the chair frowning slightly, glancing at the wrist McGarrett had grabbed hold of. It wasn't still tingling, she told herself sternly. She really needed to pull herself together.

"Cream? Sugar?" She almost jumped at Williams' words and looked up at him.

"Yes please, just a scoop of sugar though." She replied trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He left and returned a moment later with the steaming brew, handing her a mug.

"Thank you." She said. There was a more comfortable silence each sipping from their respective mugs.

"I really do appreciate you coming over, I know it was slightly unconventional, but Steve can be a handful when he's like this and-"

"Please Detective, I don't mind really." She interrupted smiling.

He returned the smile with a smirk."Danny, you can call me Danny."

"Danny, I understand trust me, most military types are hard to treat." She said feeling herself starting to relax.

"Hard? More like impossible!" He grumbled.

She chuckled recalling the past few injuries she'd had to treat McGarrett for. She still couldn't believe he waited to be treated two hours after he'd been hit by a car.

"Where McGarrett's concerned I see what you mean."

"You don't know the half of it." Danny muttered looking irritated.

"I've seen his medical record." Andrea stated considering it explanation enough.

Danny sighed looking down at his mug. "Yeah well, Steve's sort of narrow minded, as long as the bad guy's get caught I honestly think he could care less about what happens to himself."

Andrea didn't hold back the grimace at that, because she knew that was true, McGarrett had that self sacrificing personality. But he did care, she'd seen that side of him appear more then once when Danny had been brought in to be treated. Her heart hitched at the idea of McGarrett getting seriously injured, well, more serious then the last few time's she'd seen him. A sudden resolve came over her than and she was speaking before she'd completely thought over her next words.

"If anything like this ever happens again," She looked up at him."Call me, I'll come."

Danny seemed to watch her for a moment, and for a second she thought he might suspect something, but then he nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." He said meeting her gaze.

Andrea nodded looking back down at her mug hoping she wasn't going to regret this.

 

*5-0*

When Steve next woke it was as if from a deep fog. He took a moment to catalog everything that he was feeling, not liking the disorientation he felt.

He was lying down, in a bed, and his skin was sticky with sweat. Slowly he pride his eyes open and was met with the ceiling of his bedroom.

Confusion settled over him for a moment and he struggled to remember what had happened...he recalled an endless painful pounding within the confines of his skull, but felt nothing now, he still felt off but better then he'd been.

He vaguely recalled Danny being there and...red hair, a soft voice, a gentle touch...Ross?

He blinked a few times turning his head to look at his night stand. A medicine bottle, a glass of water and a note just beside both sat there, as if waiting expectantly for him to wake up. He sat up slowly noting the clean bandage on the palm of his right hand and looked at it curiously for a moment. Frowning he reached for the note, hoping for some answers.

Take two of these if you wake up before I get back, Ross threatened

both _of us with the big needles if you didn't. I have to get Gracie and drop her off at school, I'll be back soon, don't do anything stupid._

Steve didn't have to read the name at the end of the familiar scrawl to know who had left it. He picked up the bottle reading the outside of it. The pills were for an infection, he noted.

"You've got an infection, Williams said something about you cutting your hand on some glass or something."

He blinked at the memory of Ross' words. She _had_ been here.

Steve took the pills without further thought, snippets of conversation and sensations coming back to him in flashes. An odd feeling swelled up in his chest as he thought of Ross being there. Crap, he hadn't said anything had he?

Ever since his last encounter with her about a month and a half ago, he'd found himself thinking about her on random occasions.

Steve shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. His fever must still have a hold on him. Throwing aside the sheets, he swung his feet off the bed and onto the floor standing slowly.

There was no lingering dizziness or rush of pain, although his hand throbbed a little but it was manageable, and nothing like the headache he knew he'd had. It would be a while before he forgot that.

He downed the rest of the water, then made his way out of his room, really wanting a shower deciding to let Danny fill in the blanks when he got back.

Still his partner probably wouldn't be able to tell him everything, and he almost dreaded ever seeing Ross again.

What had transpired between him and her in the past few hours?

Maybe he'd never know, but he was determined to put it behind him, after all he still had Cathrine.

 

*5-0*

Danny entered the McGarrett home just as Steve was making his way down stairs.

"Hey, look whose up, how do you feel sleeping beauty?" Danny asked approaching him quickly taking in Steve's appearance. The exSEAL still looked a little off, but way better then he had yesterday. Ross had stuck around for a while checking on Steve every hour for about three. When his fever broke and didn't reaper, she'd given him a bottle of pills and told Danny sternly that Steve needed to take them twice a day for a week. She'd added a threat at the end and with the fire in her eyes as she'd spoken, he'd taken her at her word.

She'd taken a taxi home.

"I'm fine." Steve said heading into the kitchen.

Right.

Danny thought giving the exSEAL's back an exasperated look trailing after him.

"Headache gone?" He inquired.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him as he filled a glass with water, as if to say, 'obviously.'

"Ok well did you at least-"

"I took the pills Danny." Steve interrupted before sipping his drink.

"All right...smart ass." Danny groused.

There was a pause as Steve finished off the glass. He set it in the sink, then looked back at him."Ross was here?"

Danny nodded leaning against the counter."Yeah."

"Why?"

Danny gave him a look. "Seriously? Steve that migraine had you on your ass, literally for a while there, you had an infection-apparently-and you didn't want to go to the hospital, so I improvised."

"I'm fine, Danny." Steve said looking up at him as if sensing the scrutinizing glare he was giving him again as he'd spoken.

"Yeah well Mr. 'I'm Fine', Ross told me to tell you to keep an eye on that." He gestured at Steve's bandaged hand. "She also said, that if it gets worse and you don't say anything, she'll know, oh and the pills, twice a day for a week."

Steve sighed heavily looking mildly irritated."How long was I out?" He asked.

Danny grimaced." 'Bout four day's, you were in and out, Ross told me she gave you a shot of ibuprofen seemed to have helped."

Steve nodded looking thoughtful, then a smirk played out on his lips.

"You said she threatened you." He said.

"What are-"

"I knew you were scared of her." Steve's smirk broadened into a grin and Danny glared at him.

"I never said I was-"

"Come on Danno admit it."

"I'm admitting nothing, just because she threatened me dose not mean I'm scared of her." He growled. "And she threatened you too you know." He added.

Steve chuckled. There was another pause.

"Thanks for calling her Danny." He said.

Danny looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you still running a fever?" Danny stepped forward pretending to want to feel his partners forehead.

Steve side stepped out of the way glaring at him."No, I'm fine."

A sudden knock on the door kept Danny from snapping back a retort. Still glaring at him, Steve walked around him towards the door.

"Hey boss." Kono greeted with a bright smile as he let her in."You're looking better."

Chin trailed after her carrying a few paper bags. "Figured maybe you might be hungry." The older man said holding up one of the bags.

"Yeah thanks." Steve said looking slightly confused. "So, what we haven't got any cases right now?"

"Even if we did Ross told me to tell you to take it easy for the rest of the day, I believe her exact words were 'Tell him not to chase any bad guys for at least twenty four hours.'" Danny groused.

"Nothings come up boss, and we figured breakfast was in order." Kono said.

"Let's just call it a late celebration on the completion of the Rollins case before you got sick." Chin added setting the bags down on the table.

A smile played out on Steve's face."Sounds good to me."

Danny watched for a moment as his teammates joked around and grabbed respective plates. Something felt like it was missing though, maybe next time he'd ask Ross to stick around meet the rest of the team. Heck after taking off work just to treat Steve she'd finally crossed the line from doctor to friend.

"Hey hey, come on save some for me." He grumbled snatching a plate and glaring at Steve whose own plate was already full. Yup, next time, definitely.


	7. Broken Pt 1 (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode 'Ma Ke Kahakai' of season 1

Broken Pt 1

(Steve)

 

"Andrea!" Andrea turned as Dr. Maria Wrote called out to her. Her friend had a pinched worried look on her face as she quickly approached her.

"What is it?" Andrea asked worriedly.

"McGarrett," Andrea was already walking with her. "They had to bring him in via helicopter."

"Any idea what happened?" She asked heart already starting to race with worry as they approached the elevator.

"No, sorry." Maria said as Andrea stepped into the elevator quickly joined by some nurses and a stretcher. She gave An a reassuring smile before the doors closed.

*5-0*

"Broken arm head trauma possible cracked or broken ribs." One of the men informed Dr. Ross-whom Steve McGarrett was surprisingly glad to see-as they tried to get him onto the gurney that had been wheeled out.

"I can walk." He'd protested but upon spotting Ross sporting a lethal ' _don't'_ look, had swallowed any further arguments. Besides his arm and head and chest were killing him, sitting seemed like a pretty good idea right now.

"Ok, let's get some x-ray's take a look at the damage." Ross yelled over the sound of the chopper.

The sound of the chopper cut off as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"You do this?" He looked up into fierce green eyes-that he swore swam with worry-as Ross spoke gesturing at the makeshift splint on his arm.

"Yeah." He replied.

She pursed her lips, pulling out a pen light from her pocket, as a nurse inserted a needle into his arm.

He winced when she shown the light into his eyes, resisting the urge to turn his head away.

"Looks like you might have a concussion, order a CT scan as well Linnie." She said looking up at a blond nurse.

"Any dizziness, nausea?" She asked.

Adrenalin had kept most of that at bay when Steve had been examining the body. It's wasn't like it wasn't there, just that it had been easier to ignore.

"Little dizzy." He mumbled, hating to admit it but the inside of the elevator was starting to twist a bit unnaturally around him. Without even realizing it he'd closed his eyes, only opening them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ross' hand.

"Easy." She said meeting his gaze a look of sympathy flashing in her eyes.

The elevator came to a halt, doors opening, and they broke contact as the nurses pushed his gurney out.

*5-0*

Andrea frowned at the x-ray.

Well, that was a fairly nasty brake, luckily it hadn't needed surgery, but it would take a while to heal.

She almost couldn't stand the pain she'd caused by examining the appendage earlier, even if McGarrett was good at hiding it, she knew. It was written in the way he'd squared his shoulders, intently staring at the wall or floor, not making a sound.

Sighing, An jotted a few things down in his file, before making her way towards the exam room he was currently occupying. She'd honestly feared something much worse had happened to him, coming in by helicopter and all.

"Where's McGarrett?" The nurse currently occupying McGarrett's room looked at her with surprise which quickly turned to an irritated frown tinged with worry.

"He's uh, checking himself out."

"What?!" Andrea immediately left the room heading towards the main desk.

"Commander!"

She spotted the ex-SEAL filling out some form, his left arm already casted and in a sling.

" _What_ are you doing?" She demanded. He looked up as she spoke.

"He's signing himself out AMA." The nurse behind the desk informed. McGarrett gave her a look to which she merely shrugged."I did say I don't condone any of this Commander."

"And nether do I." Ross growled folding her arms and giving him a stern look.

"I need to get back to work." He insisted.

"You have a minor concussion two cracked ribs and a broken arm, you shouldn't even be moving around this much." She snapped gesturing at him.

"I feel fine."

"Because you're pumped full of drugs." She pointed out bluntly. The nurse behind the desk snorted and she gave her a look which quickly silenced her.

"Look, I have to go, I need to-" He picked up the pen to finish signing the form but she grabbed it. He gave her a startled look, that quickly turned to irritation, and he glared at her.

Andrea remained unaffected cocking an eyebrow at him."What in the world could be so important?" She watched him carefully for a response.

He seemed to hesitate, glancing at the nurse behind the desk.

"Joy, could you give us a minute?" Andrea asked and the nurse nodded, looking curious but left.

McGarrett was looking at her with curiosity now, seeming as if he wanted to ask why she was even bothering to give him an opportunity to explain.

"Me and my partner were out hiking when we came across a body at the bottom of a cliff." He said softly.

"And your team can't handle this without you because?" She pushed for a better explanation.

"It's not that they can't get it done its just...look doc I've just gotta see this through, the guy could have family looking for him."

Andrea bit back a sigh seeing the honest determination burning in his eyes. She know she could argue all she wanted but it would probably be futile. Unless of course he passed out, or she somehow managed to sedate him.

"At least promise me one thing." She said, not knowing for the life of her why she was allowing this.

He gave her an odd look, but said nothing and she took that as her cue to continue.

"Come back tonight, before my shift ends, regardless of whether or not your case is finished."

She met his gaze uncomfortably but steadily, as he eyed her for a long moment.

"What time does your shift end?" He asked.

"Eleven." She felt a small part of her grow a little more comfortable with the situation. But not by much.

"Ok." He said and she reluctantly put the paper down so he could sign it.

As he set the pen down and turned to leave Andrea resisted the urge to grab his arm, her heart clenching in her chest.

"Be careful." She blurted. Apparently her actions she could control, but her voice was another matter.

He paused looking back at her and she could see the slight surprise written on his features.

"I will."

That said he turned again and left.

Andrea knew, that until she saw him again, and was sure he hadn't hurt himself further she'd have a hard time focusing for the rest of the day.

*5-0*

Steve entered his home and leaned back against the closed door with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day, and though he had enjoyed getting drinks with his team, he probably should have just come home after it was all over.

His arm ached like no other, each breath sent a painful twinge out across his chest, and his head felt like it might reach migraine proportions if he didn't do something about it soon. He really didn't want a repeat of what happened last month.

"Crap." He grumbled as he looked down at his watch.

11:15pm glared back at him. He was supposed to drop by the hospital before Ross' shift was over.

He shouldn't feel this bad about going against doctors orders but...

"Be careful."

Ross had looked so worried though, and a part of him really didn't like seeing that. Now what part of him that was exactly he wasn't sure, it wasn't like they were dating or anything.

He grimaced pushing away from the door and made his way slowly towards his couch.

He'll just have to come in first thing in the morning...which so wasn't like him. He was fine after all, maybe a bit sore but he didn't need to go in, he could manage, right?

With a groan he collapsed onto his couch. Sitting hurt...he should have made a pit stop in the kitchen for some pain meds. He probably didn't have anything strong enough to put a dent in the throbbing anyway, but he still could've checked.

He'd been sitting there only a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. He frowned. Who would come around this late?

They knocked again a little louder this time, and he grimaced, irritation effort he stood. His head swam for a moment and he gripped the back of the couch for support.

Swallowing thickly against the pain-and after his head stopped spinning-he made his way slowly towards the door. They were still knocking.

At this point he wished he had the use of his left hand so he could open the door with one and have the other free to pull his side arm just in case. He settled instead for a different approach.

"Who is it?" He tried to sound strong, but he wasn't sure how well he pulled it off.

"It's Ross."

Came the muffled reply.

Steve frowned opening the door. Sure enough there the doctor stood a bag swung over one shoulder and a look of thunder in her green eyes.

"Forget to do something?" She demanded.

Steve sighed. "Look it's been a long day I-"

"You look like crap." She interrupted. Some of the thunder left her eyes, her features softening a little. Then a smirk graced her lips."If you let me in I'll give you something for the pain." She said gesturing at her bag.

"You..." Steve trailed off, blaming his weak resolve on the pain he was currently in.

She smiled her features softening further."I'm guessing you don't have anything strong enough to even take the edge off ?"

He had to admit, it was kinda surprising that he didn't have any strong pain killers left over from the many other times he'd been injured. Not that he would admit to being injured so often.

Sighing heavily-holding back a wince as his ribs twinged-he stepped aside to let her in. Smiling still she entered. As he closed the door the room tilted and he felt himself pitching slightly towards the door. Ross didn't miss a beat and she grabbed onto his arm to steady him.

"Come on, sit down before you fall down." Some of the irritation he'd heard earlier was back.

She led him back to the couch, thankfully allowing him to sit on his own. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a handle on the pain. When he opened them Ross shown a pen light into his eyes.

"Gah-" Steve batted her hand away."Come on."

"Sorry but you still have a concussion, now hold still." She said, her voice professionally clipped. He grabbed onto her wrist as she tried once more.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep."

The irritation was back full force, and her eyes blazed. "If you'd come in like you said you would, we wouldn't be doing this." she snapped.

Steve cringed inwardly but he managed to control his features. Why did he feel so guilty?

"Look I'm fine, really, you don't have to do this." He continued to insist.

"Do you want the pain meds or not?" She asked cocking an eyebrow standing over him.

Oh, she played dirty.

"If you let me do a physical, I'll give you the meds."

An ultimatum...his body was tried to proclaim its own reply, his arm throbbing sharply, the pain traveling up the broken appendage and to the base of his skull, striking like lightning and pounding behind his eyes.

Steve managed to turn the groan into a heavy sigh, but was unable to stop his eyes from closing for a moment while he tried to get a hold on the pain.

"Commander?" Her tone was tinged with concern, and he opened his eyes to meet hers.

There was a moment of silence then-

"OK." Steve said softly. He didn't know what made him say it, maybe it was the concern he saw in those green depths or the guilt he was feeling, probably a mixture of both.

Her features softened once more and she lifted the pen light."This'll only take a moment." She muttered.

*5-0*

Danny was concerned, ok, he'd admit that. Though Steve had joked around at the bar, he knew his friend was in pain. It was written in the way he avoided bumping his casted arm, the wince he was unable to hide completely when he turned his head to sharply, the subconscious placing of his other arm across his ribs.

He wouldn't be able to sleep until he annoyed the Neanderthal into telling him the truth about how he really felt, and if he deemed his condition worthy enough to go to the hospital...well he'd find some way to drag his ass down there. Steve sure as heck wouldn't go willingly...probably.

When the SEAL didn't answer the three times he'd called him, Danny grumbled under his breath put his shoes back on and hopped into the Camaro heading to the McGarrett house.

On his way, he contemplated calling Ross. The doc did basically say it was ok to call her if they needed another house call. Pulling up to Steve's place he frowned at the sight of the black GT Mustang parked out front.

Concern welled up in his chest and he pulled out the extra gun in the glove compartment. Approaching the house quickly and quietly, he scanned the area, and upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary-besides the unfamiliar car-he slowly opened the front door. Some day he knew Steve was probably going to kick his ass for doing this so often, but right now-

He froze at the sight he'd come upon. Ross was there, and she was touching Steve's chest the SEAL lifting the shirt up with one hand. At any other given time, Danny would have just left, but the way Ross was pressing on Steve's ribs he took a guess that she was checking them for damage.

"So-"

Ross jumped taking a step back nearly tripping over the coffee table behind her. Steve quickly reached out with his good arm grabbing onto her wrist to keep her from falling.

Danny saw him wince, face going slightly pale. He lowered his head cursing at him.

"Damn it Danny!"

"Sorry, sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said holding up his hands as he approached.

Steve glared back at him while Ross looked only slightly uncomfortable.

"You left AMA again didn't you?" Danny demanded approaching the couch."That's why she's here? But you probably wouldn't call her so..." He contemplated aloud.

"I came over on my own Danny," Ross said."He promised to come by the hospital before my shift ended tonight but obviously failed to do so." She gave Steve a disapproving look.

Danny glanced at Steve a little surprised at the odd look he saw on his face. He couldn't quite place what it meant, but with the way he was looking from him to Ross, he had to assume that it had something to do with the fact that Ross had called him by his first name. He held back a smirk, a side of McGarrett he hadn't seen before, was there something going on here?

"Why are you here?" Steve demanded.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Danny countered.

Steve frowned a little at the question, then actually looked a little sheepish when he said.

"I, left it in my car."

Danny gave him a look, but decided to let it slide since Ross was here. It was nice to know there was a professional out there who worried about the SEAL's health as much as he did. Which lead him to believe that there maybe _was_ something going on between the two.

He'd let that go too, for now.

"What's the verdict doc?" He asked looking at Ross. Steve glared at him, obviously not liking being talked about when he was sitting right there.

Ross smirked."Ok," She looked at Steve."But I think someone should stay here with you tonight."

Danny frowned. Rachel needed him to pick up Gracie early tomorrow, he didn't think he'd be able to-

"No one needs to stay." Steve grumbled.

"Unless you want me to admit you-" Ross started a look of pure irritation marring her features.

"I'm fine I don't need a baby sitter." Steve interrupted looking just as irritated.

Danny nearly smiled openly at the exchange. Yup, definitely something going on.

"Look," He said managing to get both their attention but really only needing Ross'."I can't stay, maybe you could call Kono or Chin-"

"We don't need to bother them it's been a long day, and you've got Gracie tomorrow right? I'm fine, really I don't need anyone to look after me." Steve said his eyes hard with determination.

Danny knew that look, it was going to be hard to argue with the SEAL on this one.

"Fine," They both looked at Ross. Danny was surprised she had given in so easily."I'll stay."

Then again, maybe not.

TBC...


	8. Pt 2

Part 2

What was she thinking?!

This was highly unorthodox for a patient and doctor.

Danny and the Commander had looked just as stunned as she felt at the proclamation, hopefully it didn't show on her face. Danny seemed open to the idea, although there was a suspicious glint in his eyes that Andrea had the weird urge to smack him for. She didn't, but still...

McGarrett on the other hand continued to protest, and although Andrea was now uncomfortable with the situation, she felt there was no turning back now, and so continued to argue with him.

"I _will_ admit you." She threatened once more.

"We're not at the hospital." He countered.

"You don't think I have ways of getting you there?" She really didn't know how she would accomplish that but _he_ didn't need to know that, and she made the threat as _threatening_ as she could.

"Fine, fine, sleep on the couch." McGarrett's words broke through her racing thoughts.

Danny looked amused, that stupid glint still in his eyes. McGarrett didn't seem to have notice, course that could be due to how exhausted he was.

He stood stiffly and Andrea resisted the urge to help him. She'd give him at least some of his dignity.

"All right, you two have fun then." Danny said glancing at her. She still wanted to smack him.

This didn't mean anything, she was a doctor she was concerned that's all, she was doing what was best for her patient...

Maria was going to have a field day with this, maybe she just wouldn't tell her. Danny left and McGarrett was heading towards the stairs.

"Uh, Commander." Andrea said, quickly grabbing the bottle of pain pills she brought along with her out of her bag.

He paused looking back at her and she nearly grimaced at the irritation and pain etched in his features.

"Here, two should be fine." She said softly holding out the pills. He glanced at her hand before taking them. To her surprise, his features softened a little and he looked almost, sorry?

Andrea firmly ignored the flutter her heart did. With his hair a little mussed-he'd ran a hand through it when they'd been arguing-and the tired look in his eyes, now accompanied by the sheepish sorry look, he was, cute.

"There's some pillows and blankets in the closet by the front door." He informed softly.

"Those really should be taken with food." She added and he smirked, before turning.

'Stubborn.' Andrea thought as he headed up the stairs. Sighing softly, shoulders sagging, she turned and headed towards the closet.

For some reason she felt like this was going to be a long night.

*5-0*

Even the fact that Ross was sleeping downstairs on his couch couldn't keep Steve from falling out the moment he hit the covers, head already buzzing with the relief of the pain killers she'd given him. Still he went to sleep thinking about it...

A violent surge of nausea was what woke him, his stomach doing somersaults. He grimaced and frowned. He hadn't eaten anything with the pills.

"Crap." He groaned softly looking at his bed side clock. 2:00am, he'd only gotten two hours of sleep. His stomach turned again. grimacing he sat up slowly, the wave of dizziness that accompanied the movement only made him move a little faster.

He stumbled down the hallway to his bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light as he barely made it in time to vomit into the toilet.

Damn, this was turning into one fun night.

Someone touched his shoulder-after spending what felt like hours purging everything he'd ever eaten-and he jumped, hating the fact that he didn't even hear them coming.

"Easy Commander, it's just me."

Ross, her voice was soft, gentle.

"I told you to eat something before you took those." She chastised lightly, but the words held no real bite to them.

He heaved again. The hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck, griping lightly. Part of him wanted her to leave, but at the same time he didn't mind. In fact the gentle pressure on his neck seemed to actually help calm the nausea faster, leaving only a dull ache in its wake.

"Finished?" She asked after a long silent moment.

He nodded and the gentle pressure on his neck vanished. The sounds of the sink being turned on followed and soon a plastic cup was being held out to him. Accepting it, he quickly rinsed his mouth out.

Biting back a sigh, he moved awkwardly till he was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Come on, sleeping on the floor won't do you any good." She said after a quite pause. Steve wondered just how much more his dignity could take.

"How's the pain?" She asked softly as she helped him stand.

"I'm ok." For once it was the truth, he was exhausted and his body just felt numb, for that he was grateful. Though his ribs would probably be killing him in the morning, in fact everything probably would.

He didn't know how they made it back to his room, walking seemed like a hazard, as exhaustion dragged at his feet. But Ross kept a firm grip on his arm not allowing him to stumble, and the next thing he knew, he was siting on his bed.

He was sure she continued to talk, but sleep was already trying to claim him, and it did nothing but lull him even more. The next thing he knew he was laying under the covers and she was still muttering to him.

It was all vary, comforting.

There was a pause, a long one and just as he was about to drift off to sleep he was sure he felt a hand gently brush the hair away from his forehead.

The calming sensation was what followed him into sleep.

*5-0*

Andrea woke slowly to a dark unfamiliar room.

Where was she? Why hadn't her alarm gone off?

She looked around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. This wasn't her room, where-?

McGarrett's place, that's where she was, she remembered now. Frowning she reached for her phone that she'd left on the coffee table, checking the time.

It was only two? What had woken her?

A muffled sound came from upstairs and she froze. McGarrett was up? A thought struck her then and she quickly threw aside the blanket she'd borrowed, standing.

She hesitated at the foot of the stairs. It was possible that she was over reacting, but her gut said otherwise. deciding that she would at least check, Andrea started quietly as possible up the steps.

The sound of someone retching reached her ears as she neared the top, and she bit back a sad sigh. She'd told him to take those pills with food. No light was on in the bathroom, but she knew that's where he probably would be. Heading towards it she once again hesitated.

She doubted he would like her intrusion, he retched again and she winced her heart jerking in sympathy. His pride be damned, she was going in there.

She first peaked inside and upon spotting him stepped in. "Commander?" She said softly. No response not even a reaction, except for-he retched again and she winced once more in sympathy.

Stepping closer to him she once more hesitated before gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could clearly make out the bruising on his skin.

He jumped and she quickly reassured him."Easy Commander, it's just me." McGarrett dry heaved and she frowned, even more sympathy gripping at her heart."I told you to eat something before you took those." She chastised lightly not able to bring herself to sound more harsh.

He heaved again and she moved her hand to the back of his neck gripping lightly resisting the urge to rub between his bare shoulders. It was awkward enough already.

There were a few more dry heaves but finally after a long quite moment, it seemed to be over. "Finished?" She asked softly, needing conformation before she felt she could move away.

He nodded and she reluctantly removed her hand standing and facing the sink. Grabbing a plastic cup she filled it with water and handed it to him. McGarrett accepted it without question rinsing his mouth out.

When he finished with that he sat back against the wall, looking even more exhausted than when he'd originally went up to bed. In the dim light of the small plugin by the sink, she could see that he was covered in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. He looked pretty miserable right now, and she couldn't blame him.

"Come on, sleeping on the floor won't do you any good." She said stepping towards him expecting some sort of protest. When she received none her heart fell a little. A McGarrett without bite?

She held onto his arm as he stood."Hows the pain?" She dared to ask not expecting a real answer.

"I'm ok." He mumbled, and looking at him for once she believed him. It was one small triumph at least. They made their way slowly down the hall to his room and she kept a firm grip on his arm to keep him from stumbling.

She helped him sit on his bed. "Ok, go ahead and lay down I'll get you a bucket." She said and by bucket she meant the trashcan from the bathroom.

He was laying down by the time she returned and she quietly set down the 'bucket' beside the bed. His eyes were closed and she watched him worriedly for a moment. Part of her worried that he'd come down with something, but the rational educated part of her brain reasoned that it was just the meds, still...reaching out she gently brushed the hair away from his forehead telling herself she was just checking for fever.

There was none of corse and she reluctantly pulled away.

 _Go back to bed An_. She told herself and headed towards the door looking back once before leaving.

*5-0*

Steve woke slowly feeling the dull ache that seemed to encompass his every limb. His chest hurt, his head hurt and his broken arm throbbed dully. Biting back a groan he rolled slowly onto his back wincing. Hey lay there for a moment, letting what little sunlight that filtered in through his window warm his face.

Sighing-and grimacing with the twinge that came with it-he sat up slowly. His arm felt heavy and tight with pain, and he rested the casted limb in his lap. With reluctance he grabbed the sling from his night stand. He'd only worn it last night so that Danny wouldn't bother him about it, but now he hated to admit that he needed it. Besides Danny wasn't here.

_"I told you to eat something before you took those."_

But Ross was. Memories of last night's goings on came back to him in fuzzy images. He remembered arguing with Danny and the doctor saying she'd stay and he'd-

Steve grimaced slightly remembering the nausea he'd felt and that Ross had been there, for most of it. Was she still here? Part of him hoped that she was, he told himself it was because he wanted more pain meds. She hadn't given him the bottle, and he was sure with some breakfast he wouldn't have any problems with the nausea again. Yeah, that's why he hoped, the slight stutter to his heart spoke otherwise.

Standing he awkwardly-painfully-managed to slip on a shirt, before making his way out of his room to the stairs.

*5-0*

Andrea woke with a jerk.

Her neck spasmed painfully and she groaned rubbing at it as she sat up, swinging her feet onto the floor. She may have grown used to sleeping in some odd places but her muscles hadn't. Grimacing she rubbed at her neck with both hands for a moment.

This was nothing compared to what the Commander would be feeling when he woke up. She let her hands fall into her lap, sympathy welling in her heart. Andrea was very much a woman of action, she needed to do something to help, it was the only way she'd feel any better about this.

Looking around the living room, she spotted the entry to the kitchen, and then her eyes fell onto her duffle bag by the couch where the pain killers were. The ones she'd given him last night, the ones he'd obviously taken without food. Well, that wouldn't be happening again.

Standing she grabbed her keys off the coffee table. Before making breakfast, she needed to change, she always kept an extra bag of cloths in her trunk. In her profession, you never knew when you'd need extra, _upon_ the extra she already had in her locker at the hospital.

Slipping on her shoes she retrieved the cloths and changed in the bathroom down stairs. There wasn't really any need to rush, she didn't work today, so she had time to make it look like she hadn't just slept on a couch. She ran her spare brush through her hair, deciding to leave it down after splashing some water on her face.

Having gone without makeup on many occasions due to an emergency at the hospital, she was comfortable going without. She hadn't brought any anyway.

Andrea stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She still looked a little tired but none the worse for ware. Not that she was to concerned with the way she looked right now. Though the thought of McGarrett seeing her like a sleep deprived zombie was not in any way appealing, and that was not because she liked him, nope.

Turning she quickly left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Suddenly feeling a bit like a snoop, she began to carefully look through the cabinets and fridge, to see what he had.

There were a lot of what people might call 'healthy' foods though that would explain part of how he kept so, fit. Severing that train of thought, she settled with scrambling some eggs, hoping that he'd be ok with this.

*5-0*

Steve was immediately met with the smell of cooking food upon leaving his room. Frowning but glad to find that he was hungry, he made his way slowly downstairs. He paused at the end of the steps looking over at the empty couch where a blanket was neatly folded, Ross's duffle bag was still there, open next to it.

He thought for a split second about looking for the pain meds but quickly displaced it. He wasn't that desperate yet, and he doubted she'd appreciate his rummaging around through her things. Turning he made his way slowly to the kitchen and found Ross at the stove.

Steve watched for a moment as she cooked scrambled eggs. He noted that she was wearing different cloths, jeans and a white tank top, and her hair was down. She looked up as if searching for something and spotted him with a slight jolt.

"Oh, good morning, sorry I hope you don't mind, I just figured you'd want to take more pain meds and they're easier on your system if you take 'em with food." She looked unsure standing there a bit awkwardly, spatula in hand.

Steve couldn't help but give her a half-smile saying. "It's fine, help yourself." Facing him now, he couldn't help but admire, her. Her hair billowed down over one shoulder, and her eyes were clear still a little awkward, but clear. She was petite and fit, which suggested weekly workouts. The spatula definitely completed the look. A small amused smile played out on his face.

"What?" He blinked as she spoke, realizing that he'd been staring a little longer then he'd intended to.

"Uh nothing I-" The doorbell rang saving him from floundering for an explanation, and they both looked towards the front door. Steve took a moment to wonder who it was before glancing at her and leaving the kitchen.

He hadn't seen what time it was but he had a suspicion that was confirmed upon opening the door.

"Danny." Not just Danny, but Chin and Kono too.

This morning was about to get even more interesting.

*5-0*

"So, the doc staid here all night?" Chin cocked an eyebrow at Danny glancing at Kono as they slowly made their way up to McGarrett's front door. It had become a sort of tradition for them when ever the boss got hurt, to come by, baring breakfast. They all knew it was because they wanted to check up on him, make sure he was following doctor's orders.

Danny nodded, a slight smirk to his lips.

"What? What's that look?" Kono pressed.

The detective shrugged. "Nothing, I just think that Steve's got a thing for her, that's all."

"Really?" Chin shared a surprised look with his cousin, eyebrows raised. Neither of them knew the doctor very well, at all really.

"What makes you think that?" Kono asked. Danny smiled with amusement.

"You'll see."

"Come on brah." Kono urged with amused irritation.

"Seriously you should see how they act around each other, just watch." Danny said reaching over to knock on the door.

Chin chuckled shaking his head and sharing another look with Kono.

"Whatever you say brah." He said just before the door opened.

*5-0*

Danny?!

Andrea felt her heart quicken with anxiety. But what did she have to feel anxious about? She glanced down at the pan she'd removed from the stove with it's steaming hot scrambled eggs. She'd made breakfast, was that something a doctor did for a patient or a girlf-

She practically froze when she heard _other_ voices radiate from the front door. Danny had brought friends, probably some of the Commander's teammates. Andrea nearly groaned, feeling like she wanted to collapse dramatically.

She quickly began racking her brain for an excuse to leave. _You're a doctor An, just tell them you have an emergency and-_

Just as she was about to leave, in walked a dark haired woman who gave her a warm friendly smile.

"Oh hey you must be Dr. Ross, I'm Kono I work with Steve." Andrea had a split second of deer caught in the head lights moment, before she blinked, awkwardly returning the smile and shaking the woman's hand.

"That's me." She managed to say.

"Steve said you were making eggs, we brought along some stuff that should go with it." Kono said brightly holding up a paper bag.

"Sounds great but I really should get going-" Andrea tried to make her retreat.

"Aw come on doc, stick around." Danny's voice rang out a split second before he entered the kitchen. She had that weird urge to smack him again. Behind him stood a tall dark haired man who had an amused smirk on his face, and further back stood the Commander with a look she couldn't quite read on his.

"Unless you've, got an emergency or something." The detective gave her an uncertain look. Everyone was staring at her, at least that's what it felt like. On the spot like this, she felt she had no other choice.

"Uh no I don't." She said deflating. How much more awkward could this get?

"Great." Danny said smiling. She still wanted to smack him.

*5-0*

Steve couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ross, but he also couldn't deny the fact that he was a little glad she was sticking around.

Kono chatted with her as they got some plates together and though the doctor had seemed a little awkward at first, she seemed to be warming up to his teammates pretty well. She even smiled and laughed at something Kono said. She had a nice laugh.

"As prone to injury as McGarette is it's good to know that there's a professional out there who's just as concerned about Steve's health as we are." As Chin spoke Steve toned into the conversation.

"I don't get injured that often." He grumbled.

The table went silent as they all stared at him, even Ross.

"Please tell me that you guys keep track of how many times someone comes into the hospital." Danny said looking away from him to Ross.

Ross shrugged looking a little amused but slightly apologetic as she replied. "Let's just say his file's not exactly small."

His teammates chuckled but Steve didn't feel like defending himself. His arm was still throbbing, his head pounded in time with his heart and his ribs ached dully.

He shifted in his seat unable to hide a wince when the casted limb bumped the table. Steve glanced around wondering if anyone had noticed, no one seemed to have, except Ross.

There was an understanding glint in her eyes, but to his surprise she said nothing. Suddenly someones phone started ringing, or at least that's what he assumed it was when a song started playing. It sounded like, Country?

_-You be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whisky_

Ross stood suddenly. "Sorry, that's my phone." She said quickly leaving the kitchen.

_You'll by my honey suckle and I'll be your honeyb-_

The song stopped abruptly.

"Was that Country?" Danny asked. Kono shook her head with a smile obviously amused.

"Uh I've gotta go," Ross said upon returning a few moment later."They need me at the hospital."

"Well it was nice to finally meet you." Chin said with a friendly smile and Kono nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you too," She said returning the smile. "Commander I'd like to take a look at your arm before I leave." Her eyes trained on him.

Steve hated the relief that came over him as she spoke. He couldn't help it, pain meds sounded really good right now, and maybe just maybe, he wanted a chance to say his own thanks and goodbye without the watchful eyes of his teammates.

Standing he followed her into the living room.

*5-0*

Andrea gently maneuvered the fingers of the Commanders injured arm, glancing at his face. He wasn't looking at her but at his arm, jaw clenched.

"Sorry," She said softly. "I need to check-"

"It's fine, really." He said voice tight.

She bit back a retort, the Commander was a little to good at hiding his pain.

As she finished checking his casted arm, she couldn't help but notice the number that had been written in black ink on it with a woman's name bellow. She resisted the urge to say something about it, but she felt the Commander's eye's on her.

"Everything looks good." She said, suddenly feeling like she really wanted to leave, fast. This was just getting too awkward.

"Here," She stepped around him to grab the pain pills from her duffle bag. "Take two of these every four hours when you need it, with food." She made a point to emphasize the last part.

"I'll try to remember that." He said, and if she wasn't mistaken he gave her a half smile when he spoke.

Andrea couldn't help but give a small smile in return before gathering her things.

She still felt his eyes on her, and it made her movements slower and more jittery then usual.

"Thank you," She stopped, looking back at him. He looked awkward, standing there still looking a bit tired.

"Really, I appreciate it, I realize that I'm not the most, agreeable patient but-"

"You're welcome." Andrea interrupted softly. Their eyes met and a slight jolt went through her at the amount of emotion she saw swirling in his. They stayed like that for a moment longer, as if both were trying to figure out what was going on here, if anything.

He was the first to break eye contact looking towards the kitchen and she knew the moment the Commander seemed to pull the rains back in.  
She hesitated before turning to pick up her duffel bag. Feeling like she should say something she turned back.

"Take it easy, anything comes up, well you know where to go." How she managed to get the words out she didn't know, her heart having gone into her throat and all. McGarrett seemed just as, put off, by the odd interaction, not speaking as he followed her towards the front door.

Was it strange that she was getting 'lost puppy' vibes from him in those few moments? Maybe it was just her.

Grabbing the knob she turned it opening the door. She looked back at him before stepping out. "Bye." She managed to mutter giving him a small smile. The one he gave her in return was friendly but it nearly had her turning to jelly. She closed the door before she made a fool of herself and, tripped, or something.

Standing there heart hammering in her chest, it suddenly dawned on her that she always felt this way after leaving the Commander's presence. A part-a tiny part of her because she didn't want to acknowledge it-knew that she was falling for him. Her grandmother had always taught her to guard her heart and when dating she'd always tried to be careful. But this, this was different and she knew it was totally cliché but she'd never had this sort of reaction towards any guy she'd dated before. But they weren't dating and for all she knew McGarrett might have a girlfriend.

Biting the inside of her cheek Andrea made her way towards her car. There was no way she'd allow herself to fall for someone who was currently in a relationship, that was just heartache waiting to happen. She opened the trunk throwing in her duffel bag before getting in herself.

Starting the car she gripped the steering wheel tightly as she pulled away from McGarrett's place. Well, guess she'd just have to find out than.


	9. Crash

Crash

Rain pelted Steve's truck windshield with torrential proportions. It was turning out to be quite the storm, heavy winds and all. It being dark out didn't help matters ether and he debated on wether or not to turn back.

No, Cornell needed to be questioned. The older man could be a key witness in a double homicide, and Steve wasn't about to let the chance to speak to him slip away.

Danny had had to pick up Gracie at a slumber party after she had gotten sick, Chin was speaking to another suspect and Kono was checking on the analysis on some blood that had been found at the crime scene. All and all they were stretched pretty thin without Danny.

But Steve wouldn't hold Danny's going to get Gracie against him, after all family came first, it always did.

He frowned slowing down a little when he came upon a small downed tree, clutching the steering wheel. Not only were down trees a hazard in this kind of weather, but mud slides too especially out this way-

Suddenly a loud crack ripped through the air and a huge tree came crashing down in front of him so suddenly that when he hit the brakes his truck hydroplaned sharply.

Cursing he jerked the wheel on instinct which he knew instantly was a bad idea as he swerved towards a steep embankment.

This was going to hurt.

*5-0*

Andrea drove slowly her eyes scanning the road in front of her keenly. Living out this way had always been a hazard in storms like this. But her grandparents place ment to much to her for her to sell and plus they'd left it to her. They had been fairly well off, her grandfather having been a renowned surgeon and her grandmother a ER nurse. It was them who had inspired her to be a doctor, joining the Army was a whole other ballgame.

She frowned as she slowly went around a small downed tree. Part of her wondered if she should have taken Maria's offer to stay at her place till the storm passed but-

"What the hell?" She came to a slow stop upon seeing the larger downed tree in front of her. It took up most of the road. That wasn't what had caught her attention though. No, it was the man standing in front of it, hunched over a little holding up a hand for her to stop.

She stared at him for a long moment, then she recognized him.

"McGarrett?" She said in disbelief before quickly getting out of her car, practically leaping from the vehicle.

*5-0*

Steve groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. For a moment disorientation ruled as he tried to figure out where the hell he was. A sharp pain jolted through his skull when he moved and he swallowed thickly to keep back bile that threatened to rise.

He winced as other parts of his anatomy screamed their protest to the rough treatment they had just sustained. He blinked recognizing the dark interior of a car, but not just any car, his truck.

In that moment Steve remembered what had happened. There was a tree, he'd hydroplaned...his injures seemed to hurt all the more at the revelation of their origin and he cursed.

Pain laced out across his chest from the left side, and the trucks interior spun sickeningly around him for a moment. For a second he thought he might pass out again but just as quickly things seemed to come back into focus.

Ok, first things first, call for help. He slowly reached into his pocket trying not to aggravate his injures and managed to do so pulling out his cell. His heart sank when he noticed he wasn't getting a signal.

Well he could ether wait for his team to notice his lack of checking in, or he could try getting a better signal from the road...

Steve never was one for waiting.

*5-0*

Getting out of his mangled truck was a feet in of itself. He was drenched in seconds from the still pouring rain and he'd discovered another injury. His left leg throbbed endlessly though he couldn't make out exactly what was wrong with it in the dark. He didn't think it was broken, doubting he'd be able to put any weight on it if it was.

The tale lights of his truck were the only source of light, and he realized looking back at it that the vehicle had definitely rolled once or twice before smacking into a tree. His eyes adjusted enough for him to see the slight incline leading up to the road.

Grimacing he glanced back at the truck before starting up the hill. It took him longer then he would have liked, nearly falling flat on his face to many times to count.

By the time he'd reached level paved road, he'd broken out in a cold sweat and his head swam horrible as his injuries pounded all in time with his heart. Rain washed away the sweat leaving him strangely chilled.

He stood there for a long moment trying to catch his breath though each intake of air sent a jolt of pain across his chest. Finally he regained some form of normalcy and he started towards the center of the road reaching for his cell.

Suddenly his foot caught on something and he found himself kissing the asphalt. For a moment everything went dark, well darker then it already was, as his body screamed in agony.

Finally after what felt like hours the pain lessened, and he was able to make out the sound of an approaching vehicel through the howling of the wind and heavy rain.

He struggled to his feet. After being in an accident getting hit by a car was not something he was looking forward to. His vision swam as he straightened.

Looking towards the open road-he could just make up the large downed tree to his right-he spotted headlights heading towards him. Hoping that this wasn't the concussion talking he raised his hand in a gesture for them to stop. They did so slowly, headlights locked on him.

There was a pause, and Steve wondered if they would even get out of their car. Finally the driver side door opened and someone got out quickly.

"Commander?!" Even over the howling wind and rain he recognized that voice, and it left him surprised.

"Ross?" He rasped wincing at the sound of his own voicing doubting even she could hear it over the storm, if it was in fact her.

The figure drew closer, and he immediately recognized the shock of red hair and intense green gaze, further confirming that it was Ross, and he wasn't imagining things, hopefully.

"McGarrett?...what happened?" She asked eyes assessing him with obvious worry.

"Car went off the road." He muttered, hoping that was explanation enough. Relief come over him like a tidal wave, his muddled brain could only focus on the fact that she was here, she was here...

Ross stepped up to him quickly gently but firmly grabbing his right arm."All right come on let's get out of this rain." She instructed, leading him towards the passenger side of her car. He struggled not to stumble to not lean on her, but Ross was surprisingly strong, and when he did stumble she kept him from falling.

"Easy, I've got you." She muttered so softly, Steve wasn't sure he'd heard the words.

She opened the passenger door, easing him inside and shutting the door. Not a few seconds later she was in the car beside him, looking at him worriedly. "My place is not to far from here, there's no way in hell we'll get reception enough out here to call for an ambulance." She said. "Anything feel broken?" She asked already driving slowly around the large downed tree.

"Commander?" She pressed when he didn't answer. Honestly, the moment she'd gotten him into his car, he'd began to fight unconsciousness, and it took him a moment to register the question.

"Uh, couple broken ribs maybe." The answer came unbidden to his lips.

"Did you lose consciousness?" He really wished she'd focus on driving so that he could sleep.

"No." He muttered. Why was he bothering to answer?

"Any dizziness, nausea?" She continued to pelt him with questions.

"A little." He admitted. Damn his head hurt.

A short pause, then she spoke again."We're almost there."

Steve failed to suppress the sense of relief he felt upon hearing that. She turned down a short paved road before coming upon the beach house.

The houses garage door opened and she eased her car inside. Cutting the engine, she immediately got out.

Steve winced as he moved to unbuckle his seat belt, and then Ross was there helping him out before he could protest. She lead him towards a door opening it to reveal a dark kitchen.

"Hold on." She muttered as she lead him to a counter to lean on before switching on a light. Steve winced biting back a curse as the light pierced through his retinas seeming to slam into his concussed brain like a semi.

"Sorry." She said looking at him worriedly as she returned to his side. "I'll call for an ambulance once we get settled." She said leading him out of the kitchen and into a spacious living room.

She helped him sit down on a comfortable brown couch before switching on another light.

He winced again, watching as she pulled out her phone, looking more worried then before, if that were possible.

Steve felt the sudden urge to reassure her, to tell her he was going to be fine, but not for his usual reasons-mainly to get out of going to the hospital-no. He knew it was because he didn't like seeing her worry, over him, truly worry. He kept silent though as she relayed the situation to the 911 operator, paying little attention to what she was saying, feeling suddenly bone tired.

"Commander?" The touch on his shoulder had him jerking, not realizing he had closed his eyes. He cursed softly at the pain it caused.

"Easy," Ross said."Ambulance won't be here for at least thirty minutes due to the weather."

Steve looked up to see her eyeing his leg worriedly. She crouched down gently pulling at the fabric of his cargo pants.

Ross grimaced. "That looks nasty." She muttered.

Steve moved to get a look at the damage but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't move," She said firmly but gently. "I'll be right back." That said she stood abruptly heading towards some stairs. Soon it was quite, and Steve was left to fight off unconsciousness alone.

Suddenly something jumped onto the back of the couch and he turned to look at whatever it was. It was large, for a cat, with long brown fur and black markings. It's paws and chest were white.

They stared at each other as if having some sort of stand off. After a pause, the feline jumped onto the cushion next to him settling up against his right thigh and beginning to purr.

Steve continued to stare at it. Though not much of an animal person, this cat had an oddly calming effect to it. It didn't seem to care whether or not he pet it, just that it enjoyed his company, un-demanding.

Oddly he was tempted to scratch it behind the ears, but restrained from doing so when he heard Ross coming back down the stairs.

She seemed to pause at the sight, then smiled setting down the duffel bag she had on her shoulder next to the couch.

"Sorry, Koa's not usually this friendly with strangers." She said smirking at the cat.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at the name."Koa?" She had to know what the name meant.

She snorted."Don't ask." That said, she kneeled down. "This'll need to be cleaned before it becomes septic."

Steve frowned. "What?"

"You've got a pretty nasty laceration on your leg here, it'll definitely need stitches once you get to the hospital." She explained."Now hold still, this isn't going to be much fun."

Elevating his leg on the coffee table in front of him, she used scissors to cut up his pant leg revealing the wound.

Steve winced at the sight of it. Blood soaked with rain stained his pants and the laceration itself still wept blood. She took out a few things from her pack, bandages, antiseptic.

"This, is going to hurt." She said softly. Steve nodded and she set to work.

*5-0*

Andrea did her best to be gentle but cleaning a wound as deep as the one McGarrett had on his leg was never pretty. Espsually without a local to numb the pain.

Her heart hitched at every wince and grimace the Commander made. Finally after what seemed like hours, she had it cleaned to her satisfaction. With equal gentleness she dressed the wound only looking up at him when she'd finished.

McGarrett had his head leaned back against the couch eyes closed brow furrowed. Beside him (Koa) continued to purr softly. For a moment Andrea just stared at him. His hair was still wet, sticking to his forehead. A nasty cut along his left brow sent blood trickling down his face. He looked, miserable.

He shivered ever so slightly breath hitching oddly, and she frowned. Reaching up she touched his arm.

"Commander...Commander." She urged and he opened his eyes meeting her gaze.

"How's your chest? Your breathing?" For a moment she saw only pain swirling in their depths then comprehension seemed to fall and he blinked.

"Hurts a little." The soft admission had her heartbeat quickening.

"Ok," She pulled out a dry shirt, one of her brothers."We'll change your shirt, and I'll take a look."

He eyed the shirt she held up and she was about to say who it belonged to when he nodded sitting up a little. With effort he tried to remove his shirt.

"Here." She reached up to help him. Grabbing part of the shirt she helped ease it over his head. It was harder to remove due to its dampness but finally after a few curses it came off.

Andrea winced at the dark bruising that marred the left side of his chest. She did her best to ignore the old scars.

"I've gotta check for-"

"I know." He watched her through half closed eyes, looking worn.

"Ok, just, try to relax." She muttered then with reluctance reached up and palpated his rib cage.

He cursed jerking a little away from her touch when one of his ribs shifted under her touch.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said, doing her best to finish quickly. The slight rigidity towards that lower half of his abdomen made her frown. That could mean-

The shrill sound of her phone ringing made her jump cursing she stood abruptly pulling her phone from her pocket.

She didn't recognize the number but she felt compelled to answer.

"Hello?"

'Dr. Ross? It's Alex Timmons.'

"Hey Alex." She knew the young EMT in passing.

'We should be there within the next twenty-five minutes.'How's our patient?'

She glanced at McGarrett who was watching her with obvious curiosity, though his jaw was clenched in obvious pain.

"Could be better."

'We'll get there as fast as we can but this storm isn't exactly helping us.'

"I'll do what I can in the mean time, but-"

'Yeah, I know, just do the best you can.'

Andrea hung up with reluctance.

"Right, they said they should be here in twenty-five minutes." She said. McGarrett gave her a curt nod, before settling his head back against the couch. Eyes closed.

His placidness worried her. "Commander?"

"Hmmm."

She frowned."McGarrett, can you open your eyes for me?" Her heart started to race when he didn't answer, or open his eyes.

"Hey." She hesitated before reaching out and touching the side of his face. To her surprise he actually leaned into the touch. Finally his eyes opened and for a moment they just stared at each other, though his were only half open.

He seemed confused at first, and the name that he muttered had her quickly pulling her hand away, straightening."Catherine?"

Something in her tore just a little, and she found herself standing there awkwardly, feeling suddenly out of place. Catherine? Yes, he'd said Catherine.

Pull yourself together An, you knew it was possible that he was with someone. She told herself sternly, still it didn't make the knowledge hurt any less.

His eyes had closed again, and she quickly set aside her own pain and switched on the pen light.

"Commander." She said a little sterner then she'd intended. It seemed to get the message across though and he opened his eyes once more. They were clearer this time and a frown furrowed his brow.

"Ross?"

She swallowed."Yes," She said softly, once again thrown."I-I need to check," She held up the penlight. He grimaced at it but gave a curt nod."Hold still."

Nasty concussion confirmed, she managed to somehow continue speaking, and told him he shouldn't sleep and that the ambulance would be there soon.

Hopefully.

Now sitting in the arm chair next to him she felt oddly, lost. Granted this wasn't exactly the best time to be dwelling on her feelings over what she'd just learned, but now that things had slowed down, it was practically inevitable.

She tried not to stare at him settling with an occasional glance and listing to his breathing in case it grew worse. He was bleeding internally, and she was afraid he'd punctured a lung...

Maybe it was better that he was dating someone else, the worry alone would probably drive her insane.

She bit back a heavy sigh, checking her watch. Twenty-five minutes had come and gone, she resisted the urge to tap her fingers on the armrest. Glancing at McGarrett again, she contemplated wiping the blood off his face, but maybe that was over stepping a bit.

What the hell? She was a doctor if someone was wounded she was practically obligated to clean them up, she'd already done his leg-

Suddenly McGarrett coughed and to her alarm she spotted flecks of blood on his lips.

"McGarrett?" She got to her feet quickly, approaching him.

"Hmmm." His eyes were closed again.

"Your breathing, how is it right now?" She asked straining to hear his breaths.

His response was to cough again harder, spraying more flecks of blood, and then he was gasping and her heart started to race. She'd wanted to avoid any, procedures, she didn't have the right equipment and-

He gasped so harshly that she cursed.

"Commander, you need to try to calm down." She urged. Koa scrambled off the couch and she reached out gripping McGarrett's shoulder.

His eyes flew open locking in on her and for a split second she was caught, the desperation, the fear."Breath with me, ok, in and out." Their gazes were still locked as she tried to convey calmness. His breaths were still hitching but he was no longer panicking.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, like they already weren't doing that enough. Her heart suddenly went into her throat, and she desperately wanted to speak her mind about how she felt-

Someone pounded on the door and she jumped braking the contact.

She glanced at him before going to answer it, quickly leading the EMT's to him telling them about his condition. After that it was out of her hands, well not entirely.

"You wanna come?" Alex asked. They were outside the rain having finally abated and he stood in the ambulance, doors still open.

She hesitated but only for a moment. If anything she was gonna see this through, it was probably going to be the last time she would treat McGarrett.

*5-0*

He was gonna be fine.

Stable, they had repaired his punctured lung and stopped the internal bleeding. He was still sedated and she stood in the doorway to his room, hoping it wasn't to weird that she was just standing there, watching.

Her heart ached, a weird pinching sensation under her ribs.

"How is he?" She looked over to see Maria. The woman smiled at her tentatively joining her in the doorway.

"Fine, he's stable no complications." She looked back at him and Andrea felt Maria's gaze on her.

"What about you? Something else happen?"

Andrea bit back a sigh, the sudden urge to shed a few tears unwanted, because damn it all...

"He's got a girlfriend." She muttered softly.

Silence.

"Wanna go get a beer?"

The bluntness of the question had her laughing, more of a sort of sobbing laugh, though tears weren't falling.

"Yeah, yeah I could."

"We'll come on, my shift just ended." She urged touching her arm before starting away.

Andrea stood there for a moment longer, just watching.

Her heart would ache for, well she didn't know how, long and she just needed another moment.

Deep down though, she knew she wanted longer, she wanted to be the one to hold his hand. To be there when he woke, but...

She quickly tore herself away.

Life, was often times-more then she liked actually-unfair.

This unfairness however, would hurt for far to long.

Damn, she really could use that drink.


	10. Separation

_"Sometimes I have the strangest feeling about you. Especially when you are near me as you are now. It feels as though I had a string tied here under my left rib where my heart is, tightly knotted to you in a similar fashion. And when you go, with all that distance between us, I am afraid that this cord will be snapped, and I shall bleed inwardly."_

_\- Jane Eyre_

Separation

 

It had been two months since she'd last seen him. Two months since she'd found out that he was dating someone. To her knowledge none of five-0 had been to the hospital in that time, and she was grateful for that in many ways. But she knew it wouldn't last...

Andrea walked quickly down the white halls of the hospital dodging nurses and patients. Upon hearing that someone from five-0 had been exposed to sarin gas, she had to know. She rounded a corner nearly running into Maria.

"Hey, I was just coming to find you-"

"Someone on five-0 was exposed to sarin." She answered briskly trying to get around her.

"I know," She grabbed onto her arm stopping her."It's not McGarrett, its his partner, Detective Williams."

Andrea felt some relief at the news, yes she was glad that the Commander was ok, but Danny...

"He's stable, they figured it out in time."

Andrea sagged against the wall, tears of further relief threatening to fall.

"What room is he in? Do you know?" She asked softly.

"208, you sure you want to-"

"I just want to check." She said walking away before Maria could speak further.

She approached the room slowly glancing around for McGarrett or any other five-0 members. Seeing none, she peeked in the room.

It was just Danny, and he looked terrible. For a moment she just stood there, resisting the urge to walk in and check his chart. She trusted that the other doctors were taking good care of him, but Danny had become a friend and it was very hard not to.

Sighing softly she made a mental note to keep her own tabs on him before turning, and nearly running into McGarrett.

She froze, he froze, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Her throat felt tight, but she managed a short."Commander." Before starting away.

"Wait-" She felt a hand on her arm and stopped reluctantly turning.

His blue eyes were full of worry and something else she couldn't quite identify.

"Is he-do you know how he is?" He asked.

She glanced at Danny through the window to the room, before reluctantly meeting his gaze once more."Stable, improving, he should be fine."

He let go of her arm relief making his shoulders sag slightly."Great, thanks." The words were soft full of meaning.

She nodded. Silence followed and she felt the awkwardness increase. She needed to get away.

"I really need to-"

"Listen I want-"

They spoke at the same time ultimately stopping and staring once more.

"Sorry, I've just gotta-" Andrea found herself apologizing when his phone rang. Relief came over her like a tidal wave. The timing couldn't be more perfect.

He looked sorry as he answered the phone, features suddenly turning serious as he listened.

Andrea found herself hesitating before reluctantly turning away.

She'd never get over the man if they kept running into each other.

Over the next week she'd made a point to ask Maria if the Commander was with Danny before checking on the Detective. He improved quickly, not seeming to notice that she was pointedly avoiding his partner.

She was glad he never asked.

When it came time for him to leave she stood in the background, watching as McGarrett accompanied him out of the hospital.

Her heart still ached.

*5-0*

Three months went by before she heard word about five-0 again, and the news wasn't good.

Literally she'd heard it all from the news, sitting on her couch relaxing with Koa on her lap. Now she stared in disbelief at the screen of her TV.

McGarrett had been arrested.

McGarrett had been arrested for murdering the governor, and now five-0 might be disbanded. Even Kono was in police custody, for what she didn't know, reporters had yet to find out more.

It all seemed so, surreal, she found it hard to believe.

impossible actually, she didn't, couldn't believe that McGarrett had done this. He was a good man, she'd seen how he'd acted when he'd brought in an injured Danny. He was compassionate...but he was also deliberate.

There had to be a reason why, something else had to have happened, the cops just hadn't seen it yet...

She continued to stare at the screen as they brought up a picture of McGarrett.

No, the Commander hadn't done this...

They were wrong, they had to be...

*5-0*

It took a week for the damned cops to figure out that McGarrett had not killed the governor. It also apparently took the Commander escaping from prison for them to figure it out.

She heard it all from the news again, and a few tidbits from Maria when she was working.

Now she sat in the break room debating on whether or not to go see him. He'd been stabbed, apparently, in prison which was how he had escaped.

The idiot had somehow gotten away from the ambulance.

Maria was once again the one who'd told her he was here at the hospital.

"Think I heard him complain to Williams that he was fine, but the detective seemed to insist that he get looked at again." Maria had explained.

Andrea bounced her foot up and down, vaguely wondering who McGarrett had went to for help in the first place. Part of her wished he had come to her...

She sighed heavily rising to her feet. Danny had apparently thought it required another opinion, so whoever _had_ helped him had just patched him up.

Andrea started pacing.

This was not like her, she'd never acted like this when she'd dated other men but...McGarrett was somehow, different, and they weren't even dating!

She found herself leaving the room and heading towards the ER. If McGarrett was anywhere, it was there. She had, _needed_ , to know how he was, that he was ok.

Her pace slowed considerably as she started towards the nurses desk suddenly unsure if she should do this. However she instead found herself asking.

"Janine, can you tell me which exam room Commander McGarrett is in?"

The older woman glanced up at her but didn't answer typing away at her computer. Andrea hesitated wondering if the woman would answer, she probably knew she was on her break but...

"He's been admitted, got an infection, room 203."

Andrea's heart plummeted. Infection? Her feet were already moving, carrying her quickly away.

Only McGarrett would get an infection.

*5-0*

Dr. Tolsen was treating the Commander, a fact she ignored as she grabbed McGarrett's chart from the end of his bed.

He was sleeping, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. She grimaced at the numbers.

Temperature of 103.

"You never do anything half-assed do you." She muttered sadly, looking back up at him.

"That's McGarrett for you."

She practically jumped out of her shoes at the sound of a some what familiar voice behind her. Turning she immediately recognized Chin Ho Kelly, a member of McGarrett's team, whom she'd met a few months back.

Honestly, she'd been expecting Danny. She was glad it wasn't.

"Long time no see doc." He said with a half smile.

Andrea looked back at McGarrett."Been busy." She muttered.

"We all have, how's he doing?" Chin asked moving closer to McGarrett's bed.

"Fever of 103, they've got him on antibiotics, hopefully it'll clear up within the night." She replied glancing once more over the chart. Silence followed as she replaced the chart and Chin seemed to be studying McGarrett.

"I thought for sure this was it, for all of us." He muttered and she stiffened at the declaration.

She hesitated before speaking."I never believed he did it."

He looked up at her meeting her gaze."Nether did I."

Andrea resisted the urge to ask what had happened, she knew she wouldn't get the full details and didn't see the point. Actually the point was, McGarrett was alive and while not exactly _well,_ he was alive, and that for the moment was enough for her.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on him for us?" The sudden question had her looking at him curiously."It's not that we don't trust Dr. Tolsen-"

"Of corse." Andrea found herself speaking before she could stop herself. Damn, so much for keeping away from him.

Chin nodded looking greatfull."He trust's you, so do we, thanks."

Andrea blinked. McGarrett trusted her? _They_ trusted her? Not that she wasn't grateful and really not that they shouldn't, but trust was not something that was given lightly. Her chest filled with warmth at the admission.

"It's my job." She found herself muttering, feeling oddly like she didn't deserve this.

"You've done more for him and Danny then any doctor they've ever seen, you care, and we really appreciate that. And though Steve won't admit it, so does he." Chin's words were soft, full of meaning, Andrea understood why McGarrett had him on his team.

She blinked back tears, her emotions suddenly rising.

"I gotta get going,"She looked over at him seeing he had taken out his phone."Keep us posted?"

"Always." She said, throat oddly tight.

He smiled gratefully at her before quietly leaving the room, and suddenly she was alone with an unconsious McGarrett. Oddly, she couldn't bring herself to leave. Another glance at his chart told her that a nurse wouldn't be by for another twenty minutes.

Sighing, she moved to take a set in one of the uncomfortable chairs. Vagely she recalled the time when Danny had been in the hospital with a concussion, it had been the first time she'd treated the detective. Then she'd just wanted to try and be friends with McGarrett but now...

She sighed placing her chin in one hand as she continued to watch the Commander sleep. How long she sat there she didn't know, but it must not have been long because the nurse hadn't come yet when McGarrett started to stir.

Andrea stiffind sitting up a little in her seat to get a better view of his face. His brow was furrowed and he mumbled something she couldn't make out. When his head started thrashing from side to side she found herself getting to her feet and approaching the bed.

There was no doubt that he was in the throes of a fever induced dream. She gripped the railing of the bed, unsure of what to do. He continued to mumble incoherently but it was the pinched look on his face that worried her most. Was he in pain?

"Commander?" She said softly.

No response.

"Commander?" A little louder and to her surprise he stilled. It didn't last long though, and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'dad' head turning away from her.

Heart clenching in her chest, she reached out slowly and tentatively touched his shoulder."McGarrett," She said, gripping lightly. Again he stilled. "Commander, you're having a nightmare." An didn't know what else to say, she just felt the need to speak.

The heat seemed to seep through his hospital gown, making her frown in sympathy."You're in the hospital," She continued softly."You're safe." With what she'd heard had happened that day, she felt it needed to be said.

Again he stilled, but his face was towards her and she stiffened when his eyes opened just a little. For a moment there was silence and they just stared at each other. Andrea was sure her pounding heart filled the silence save for the heart monitor.

"Ross." He croaked softly, and tears pricked at her eyes. There was pain yet she could hear the underlying relief.

"Y-Yeah, it's me." She muttered.

Her emotions suddenly got the best of her, and she removed her hand from his shoulder, placing it on his forehead.

"To, long" He slurred seeming to lean into the touch, she frowned.

"What-"

" `aven't seen you." Her heart hitched again, and she found herself smiling almost sadly.

"Been busy." Gently, she wiped the dark hair that stuck to his forehead away. He blinked slowly. As if suddenly realizing what she was doing embarrassment and an awkwardness settled over her, and she pulled her hand away. What was she doing? McGarrett had a girlfriend!

"I'm, gonna go find your doctor." She stammered trying to find an excuse, though part of her desperately wanted to stay.

As she made to turn away though, she soon found that it really wasn't her decision. He'd grabbed onto her wrist, and she stilled under the touch.

Looking back her eyes met his once more and she was surprised by the, desperation, she saw there. "Stay." He muttered softly.

Silence once more filled the room as she battled inwardly with herself. She _knew_ she shouldn't but..."Ok, I'll stay."

It may have just been her imagination, but she swore that he smiled ever so slightly, before drifting off again, hand slipping from around her wrist.

She stayed close for a moment longer before stepping back, just in time to because the nurse came in at that moment.

*5-0*

She stayed, untill his fever broke, shushing and muttering reassurances when a nightmare seemed to be taking hold. He didn't speak again, at least, not to her.

His fever broke around six am. Now sleeping peacefully, she reluctantly left the room, heading towards a restroom. Her thoughts raced even dead on her feet as she was, her emotions a turbulent storm, nearly choking her.

She wished she could-no, she had to come to terms with the facts, nothing was ever going to happen between them...by the time she reached the bathroom she was already crying, the emotional upheaval taking its toll in choked sobs.

This was a hell of a lot harder then she thought it would be...

*5-0*

"He's doing much better," Three hours, one emotional upheaval and a thirty minute nap later, she was on the phone with Danny. A recent case prevented the Commanders partner from coming down in person, which obviously irritated the detective.

"His fever broke early this morning."

_'Numskull said he was fine right before he practically passed out on me.'_ Andrea closed her eyes at the revelation, irritated and slightly amused although morbidly so.

"Sounds like him." She muttered.

_'I'll try to stop by later.'_

There was a pause, to the point where Andrea wondered if Danny had hung up.

"Dan-"

_'Have you talked to him?'_

"He was kind of out of it." She muttered biting back a sigh.

Another pause. _"So, no talking, than."_

She pursed her lips brow furrowing. What was the detective getting at?

"No, not really, what are you-"

"An!" She jerked at the sound of her name turning to face Maria. "We need you, car accident, three vehicles involved."

This time she really did sigh. Was there no rest for the weary?

"I've gotta go."

_'You really should talk to him.'_ Danny insisted and her frown deepened.

"Ok, I'll try." She said, but deep down, she knew she wouldn't. "I'll see you around Danny."

Another long pause, then. _'Yeah, bye.'_ Was it just her or did he sound, reluctant? Hanging up she quickly made her way to the ER.

She wouldn't talk to McGarrett because, she knew what he was going to say. There was no point in hearing, 'I have a girlfriend' when she already knew.

Later, even now actually although more so later on, she knew she was being a tad irrational, jumping to conclusions and all. But, when trying to protect your heart...

Firmly locking the feelings away she focused in on the job. No, it was better for the both of them if they never spoke again.


	11. Chance Meeting Pt 1

The sun beat down almost pleasantly on Steve McGarrett's shoulders as he hiked upon a familiar path. It was one he was quite antiquated with as it was one he and his father had traversed often when he'd been younger.

It was rare to see other hikers out due to its more demanding qualities but Steve enjoyed the challenge. After the past few months he needed the time to clear his head and he relished in the fresh air and the separation from civilization.

His thoughts of course strayed to the past few months, all that had happened seeming to jumble together. Danny being poisoned, being accused of murdering the governor, prison, Wo Fat, Cathrine...It had been four months since she had broke it off with him. He recalled the meeting with vivid clarity...

It was her last day of leave and they met for drinks. She'd seemed distracted through it all and Steve finally had to question her about it.

Part of him had known what was coming, their long distance relationship had been strained lately, maybe it's limits had finally been reached...

She'd cried, explaining that with her work and his, the relationship just wasn't working. She was barely ever on the islands and when she was he was mostly to busy to spend even a couple of hours with her when she was there. She felt distant from him, in more then miles. That was it, he had listened said a few words, apologizing mostly. It was strange to realize that he'd been feeling the same way, for a while actually, he'd just hadn't wanted to acknowledge it.

Now that he had, did he regret it? For a while he had. Of course it hurt, they'd been dating for a while and Steve couldn't deny that he'd had feelings for her. But long distance relationships were hard and this one, just hadn't flourished for long.

He stopped, pulling a water bottle from his pack and taking a swig. It was the same day he'd gotten in the car accident. He remembered little of that night, although one thing was clear, Ross had been there. After that, well, he hadn't seen her at all, until Danny had been poisoned.

Seeing her standing outside his partners room had been a welcome sight, in more ways then one. He'd found he'd been glad to see her, relived. Unfortunately he'd been unable to talk to her, he'd tried of course but he'd gotten a call about the case and had had to step away.

After that well, Wo Fat, the death of the Governor, being blamed for said death, prison, escaping...Chin said that he'd asked Ross to keep them apprised of his condition, though she wasn't the doctor in charge of his care. He remembered little to nothing of his time there with her nor much of anything else, his fever-he'd been told-had been quite high.

Since then he'd been a tad out of sorts.'Sulking' as Danny had put it.

Somehow, his partner knew things, figures.

''She cares about you, you know, even an idiot can see that.'' His partners sudden words while driving to HQ had Steve taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at him with confusion.

''What?''

"Well, obviously not all idiots."

"Danny who-"

"Ross, Andrea? You know the doctor who treated you all those times? And the one you're probably thinking about since you've got that look on your face again."

Steve frowned. "I don't have a look."

His partner smirked. "Yet you do not deny thinking about her."

Steve glared at him, but refused to say anything more on the subject and thankfully nether did Danny, though he wore an annoying smile for some time afterward.

His partner had been right though, he had been thinking about her. Frequently now that he was no longer dating Cathrine. He couldn't honestly say that he was completely over her and ready for another relationship, but he also couldn't say that he wasn't willing to try.

He wasn't actively seeking Ross out though and wouldn't, how could he? It wasn't as if he'd gotten her number or anything though he had suspicion that Danny had it. Coming to the hospital-uninjured-just to seek her out could be taken completely wrong, right?

Steve bit back a frustrated sigh continuing on up the trail. No, no he'd wait it out, and in the mean time he'd stop thinking about it, he had bigger things to worry about right? Somehow though that seemed easier thought then done.

He continued on silently for a while letting the feeling of being outdoors calm his nerves. Just when he was about to pause to take another swig of water a stick snapped loudly off to his right. He stiffened hand immediately going to his hip where his sidearm usually was, when he was on duty. Now it was currently resting in his back pack, along with a few other items should something happen. He was beginning to regret not putting it within reach.

McGarrett scanned the dense jungle with his eyes, remaining completely still. There was a long moment of silence broken suddenly by the sounds of someone approaching just up the trial from him. It wasn't entirely possible for someone to have switched places so suddenly, yet he watched apprehensively as the person came around the slight bend in the dirt path.

Steve blinked in surprise the tension in his muscles leaving him in one big whoosh, as the very person he'd been thinking about was now standing before him. He watched her wondering if he was seeing things, if he hadn't kept properly hydrated and was hallucinating.

It was in that instant that she looked up from the ground, eyes widening as they met his and she came to an abrupt halt. For a moment they just stared at each other, Steve as completely caught off guard as she seemed to be.

Finally the silence was broken and it wasn't by him.

"C-Comander, uh hi." She stammered only seeming to fuel the awkwardness of the moment.

For a second Steve was at a loss for words, he hadn't expected this meeting to happen so abruptly after his relationship with Cathrine had ended. It was a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Danny's in the back of his head that finally broke him out of his revery.

'Say something you Neanderthal!'

"Hi." It was a start.

*5-0*

Andrea Ross had had a pretty good morning. She'd requested a week off from work needing the time to try and clear her head. Work had been strangely hectic though void of a certain someone that she'd forced herself not to think about for the past couple of months, something Maria warned her against doing.

"You gotta go through it girl, go home eat an entire carton of ice cream, watch something stupid, cry laugh what ever it takes to help you cope."

She hadn't done anything, in fact she'd tired to 'fake it till she made it' as an old college friend of her's used to say. It seemed to have worked for a while, till one day when a wounded cop had come in. She hadn't known who it was but the mention of an officer coming in with a stab wound had sent her heart right into her throat. Memories of McGarrett laying in one of the hospital beds with an infected stab wound, had fought their way to the surface leaving her shaking and worried, worried that it was all going to re-play in front of her.

When it had turned out not to be him, but some rookie cop who she didn't even recognize she'd nearly collapsed with relief. It wasn't long after that that she'd taken the time off suddenly realizing that ignoring it all hadn't made it go away, in fact it just made things worse.

Now, on day three of her little vacation having in fact eaten an entire carton of ice cream and watched a b movie-though she hadn't cried, she still refused to shed any more tears over a relationship that hadn't even happened she'd decided the next morning that she needed to go for a hike. So after waking up early stuffing a bag full of essentials, she'd set out.

She picked a particularly grueling trail, wanting to feel the burn in her mussels and succeeding. Indeed it had been a good morning, that slowly turned into a not so good one as the removal from civilization allowed her mind to wander down paths she'd ignored for months.

She missed him. The reality of allowing the thought to manifest itself in her mind nearly sent her over an edge that had been slowly crumbling away. She'd paused in her trek knowing she was only halfway up the trail.

Andrea took a deep breath letting it out slowly trying to get her mind to focus on the heat of the sun and the burn in her mussels anything to distract her from those thoughts. It worked, but only for a moment. She cursed softly blinking rapidly as tears pricked at her eyes. This whole thing was stupid, she was acting like-like...

Frustration made her kick angrily at a rock as she couldn't even put a name to her emotions. Sighing heavily hands on her hips she looked up at the trail then back the way she'd come. Turning, shoulders slouching she started back suddenly loosing the heart to finish.

She took it a bit slower barely watching where she was going when she was struck with the feeling of being watched. Looking up her heart lurched into her throat. There Commander McGarrett stood staring right back at her.

This was-how was-what was he-

To Andrea's complete and utter surprise she found herself stammering.

"C-Commander, uh hi." Was she speaking? Were words actually coming out of her mouth? Was it English?

He seemed to be in sort of a shocked trance and part of her was glad to know that he was just as surprised to see her. Oh hell, what were they going to talk about, they were practically out in the middle of no where...

"Hi." She blinked as he spoke.

Well, it was a start.

*5-0*

Damn if he didn't miss those eyes. Deep aqua marine and full of fire, and they still were except...there was something else, she looked almost, lost?

"How've you been?" It was a good way to further the conversation right?

"Uh good...you?" She replied giving a sort of half smile seeming nervous.

Steve resisted the urge to awkwardly clear his throat."Fine, fine." There was a moments pause where he could practically hear Danny yelling at him to say something else...which was really starting to annoy him. Since when did his subconscious start to sound like his partner? And what else could he say...thank her maybe? It couldn't hurt, he really did appreciate everything she'd done for him.

"I'm glad we ran into each other," A look of surprise and confusion flashed across her face and he quickly continued."I've been meaning to thank you, I don't really remember much but Chin told me what you did the last time I was in the hospital."

"Your welcome." She said after a pause smiling softly which Steve returned. "Do you uh-"He glanced around spotting a downed log on the side of the path in the shade, he gestured at it."do you want to sit down?"

He could practically see the hesitation come over her, shifting her weight and glancing away for a moment.

Just when he thought she was going to decline she nodded unshouldering her pack and sitting down. He joined her without hesitation an eagerness coming over him.

Steve found that he'd wanted this for a long time, just to sit down and talk to her coherently not sick, or injured, or in a hospital, it seemed almost to good to be true.

"Its good to know that you're still in one piece, I thought maybe you'd quit Five-0 since I haven't seen you in the hospital for a while." She said another smile gracing her face, he liked her smile though it still seemed tentative, as if she were unsure.

Chuckling he nodded."Yeah well, I don't get hurt on every case we have."

"You forget I've read your file." She added a bit cheekily.

He laughed again glad to know that he didn't have to keep the conversation afloat. There was a short pause and then she spoke softly.

"I heard about everything that happened with the Governor, I'm sorry." Steve bulked slightly as she spoke. He knew she was just trying to be nice, compassionate, but he really didn't want to talk about any of that."Thanks." He managed to say, hoping she'd drop it. To his relief she did asking how Danny was doing.

"Good, he's good, whole teams great, no injuries to report unless you want to count Chin's bruised toe after he stubbed it on his desk last week." She laughed and he was glad to see some of the obvious tension leave her shoulders, he still wondered why she seemed so uptight. It wasn't like he wasn't a tad nervous too though.

He watched her for a moment. Her long red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail accentuating her soft features and fare skin, she was slender obviously fit and when she looked over at him he noticed just how much her eyes reminded him of the ocean. They were quite expressive too as he could see she seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle and it was just waiting to burst forth.

He didn't want to press but there was obviously something going on. Maybe-suddenly he was struck with an all to familiar feeling of danger and he was reminded as to why he'd stopped in the first place. It was something he'd started getting in his SEAL days, a sort of six sense that sent the hairs on the back of his neck on end. Years of service had taught him to trust his instincts and he looked off into the trees on the other side of the path with apprehension.

"What's wrong?" Ross' voice sent a thrill of fear through his gut, something he hadn't felt since he'd been on the phone with Hesse when his father died, sharp and real. It was fear for her life.

Without further contemplation he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back behind the log just as gunfire broke out. He gritted his teeth covering her as she hunkered down. Bullet after bullet plowed into the old wood and he prayed it would hold out till their attackers either gave up or had to reload.

The moment the gunfire stopped Steve took the chance and hauled Ross to her feet pulling her further into the thick foliage behind the log, away from the gunmen.

"Ok, what the hell was that?!" Ross yelled but Steve was more concerned with whether or not she'd been hurt. Taking quick cover behind a tree he held her at arms length and scanned her for injuries.

*5-0*

Andrea didn't know how she was managing this, conversation, could she call it that yet? She gave herself credit for the bit about him quitting Five-0, honestly she had wondered though, the man attracted trouble like a magnet and each time it seemed to slam right into him.

Could she really pursue a man who was currently in a relationship and possible ruin all of that? She firmly reminded herself that this was just a friendly conversation nothing more.

"I heard about everything that happened with the Governor, I'm sorry." See friendly, she could do friendly.

McGarrett nodded looking away."Thanks." He seemed to tense up at the question so she immediately went for a quick change of subject.

"So hows Danny been?" In all honesty she hadn't spoken to the detective since the last time McGarrett had been in the hospital and she was curious.

"Good, he's good, whole teams great, no injuries to report unless you want to count Chin's bruised toe after he stubbed it on his desk last week." He said with a smirk. She laughed, and she could feel some of the tension leave her with it.

"I wouldn't." She managed to say and smiled, looking over at him. Their eyes met and all at once Andrea wanted to blurt it all out, how she felt, what she'd been going through these past few months, how much it hurt...

Swallowing thickly, she was about to speak when the Commander tensed, looking off into the trees on the other side of the path, a frown creasing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" She asked apprehensively, following his gaze but seeing nothing. Without warning he grabbed onto her arm yanking her back behind the log just as gunfire broke out.

Instinct taking over, she hunkered down biting her lip to keep from crying out as bullet after bullet hit the log. It seemed to go on forever when silence finally fell.

"Come on." McGarrett urged grabbing onto her arm again and she realized he'd laid over her to protect her. He pulled her further into the thick foliage on the other side of the log.

"Ok, what the hell was that?!" She demanded as they ran.

McGarrett didn't reply but instead pulled her behind a tree and looked intently at her as if searching for something.

"What are-"

"Are you hurt?" He demanded and Andrea paused breathing heavily as she contemplated the answer.

"N-no I'm fine but what was-"

"Good, we need to keep moving." As he turned Ross spotted something that had her heart leaping into her throat.

"Wait!" She grabbed onto his arm looking at the dark stain that was slowly marring the front lower right side of his shirt. "You were hit!" She said with alarm concern engulfing her like a tidal wave.

McGarrett frowned following her gaze. He blinked and Andrea realized that he hadn't even noticed he had been. "Let me take a look." She demanded.

The Commander shook his head."No, we need to keep moving, I don't know who was shooting at us, but they had to know they didn't get us."

"They got you." She pointed out.

He opened his mouth to obviously protest but An quickly continued.

"Commander, please." She said meeting his gaze conveying her concern.

"Fine," He said after a moments pause and she blinked in surprise."But, we need to find a safe place first." He added. It was then that she noticed how pale he'd become and that his hands were shaking. Though he was right she doubted if he would even make it.

"There's a cave around here, not many people know about it, we'll go there."

"Ok," She nodded."Ok, which way?"

*5-0*

They moved as quickly as they could and the further they went the more weight of McGarretts Andrea had to bare. She was strong but the Commander was solid mussel and she soon started to struggle to keep them both on their feet.

"Over there." He said suddenly pointing off into some thick underbrush. An frowned wondering if blood lose was getting to him, there didn't seem to be anything but trees and bushes. Her fear however had her moving towards it. As they drew closer Andrea could just make out the small cave beyond. Anyone would miss it if they didn't already know it was there.

"Hope these guys aren't expert trackers." She panted as they struggled through the thick foliage. There was enough space for a couple people but you had to hunch over a little.

She eased McGarrette to the ground both panting heavily from the exertion. He winced gasping slightly at the obvious pain.

"Sorry." She breathed before looking down at the dark stain on his shirt. "You still with me Commander?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He said voice strained and Andrea shook her head with a morbid smirk.

"No you're not." She muttered before carefully pulling his shirt up and away from the wound. "Ok, looks like the bullets still in." She said as she examined the still weeping wound. Damn, all her supplies were with her pack, back at the log. She needed to get the bleeding under control, not to mention call for help.

Hands shaking with fear and adrenalin, she slipped off her tank top leaving her in only a black sports bra. She hesitated before pressing it against the wound.

McGarrett grunted, full body flinching.

"Easy," She said glancing at the cave opening as she put pressure on the wound. "Wouldn't happen to have a phone on you would you?"

"Yeah, but you won't get service out here." He muttered swallowing thickly. "Satellite phones in my pack, back at the log."

Andrea cursed. Their situation was steadily sinking in and she was beginning to feel helpless. They were in the middle of no where with no phones, no means of contacting help.

"Hey, hey?" McGarrett said and she blinked looking over at him. "You'll be fine, Danny knows where I am, when I don't come back, he'll coming looking."

"But how long will we have to wait?" She asked knowing that with a wound like this he wouldn't last long, even less without her supplies.

His hesitation was answer enough for her. "You won't last that long." She said voice suddenly thick with emotion. Damn it this whole day had gone to hell.

"Listen to me, everything's gonna be fine ok." He said firmly and Andrea really wanted to believe him.

"Do you have any idea who shot at us?" She asked, unable to keep the slight quiver out of her voice.

"No, they're more then likely after me though, unless you've been dealing in some shady business lately." He replied smirking towards the end.

Andrea huffed at the vain attempt at humor. "No." She said looking back down at her shirt that was quickly being stained with his blood. She had to do something, she was the only one capable at the moment.

Ok, first she needed to get a hold of herself. She took a deep breath a technique she'd adopted when she started working in the ER, it calmed her steadied her hands and cleared her mind. She needed that now and it helped.

Her first priority as a doctor was her patient, but in order to help him she needed her supplies. She always carried around a well stocked first aid kit, and though it didn't exactly have all the things for a gunshot wound having it definitely wouldn't hurt.

"Whats that look, what are you thinking?" McGarrett asked suddenly.

She looked at him their eyes meeting. Her emotions suddenly rose again and she grabbed one of his hands placing it over her now blood soaked shirt. "Keep pressure on this, I'll be back." She stood to leave.

"Whoa whoa wha-ah." McGarrett tried to sit up an Andrea turned putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I need my supplies or I can't help you." She insisted. "If I don't get the things I need you could-" She looked away swallowing back tears.

"You can't go out there, they'll kill you." He said almost pleadingly.

Andrea bit her lower lip and sighed looking him right in the eyes."I have to."

"Then I'm coming with you." He said jaw set as he started to sit up.

"No, no you'll only make it worse, just stay here I'll be fine." She said pushing him back down gently and turned again however a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"I can't let you do this." He said and the very tone of his voice stilled her tears pricking her eyes as she looked back at him. Her heart raced in her chest taking in how pale he'd become. The world needed Steve McGarrette, and she would never forgive herself if he died, and if she was never able to tell him...

"And I can't let you die." She said voice thick with emotion.

He watched her for a moment before smiling slightly."Stubborn."

Andrea smiled back."Look whose talking."

His smile broadened and for a moment she could forget about the dire situation.

"Look I uh, I need to tell you something-" He said smile falling away blue eyes growing serious with emotion.

She quickly put a hand on his shoulder."It can wait I'll be back, I promise." And it was a promise she had every intention to keep. With that she stood took a shaky breath and stepped out of the cave.


	12. Chance Meeting Pt 2

Andrea crept as quickly and as quietly as she could through the jungle. Her heart hammered in her chest ears straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. She headed in the direction that she hoped to God was the way they'd come. McGarrett didn't have much time and she didn't want to spend it wandering around aimlessly.

She did her best to follow their own tracks back but it wasn't something she had experience in, and it felt as if she'd been walking for hours without much success. Suddenly voices off to her left had her taking cover behind a tree and some bushes. She tried to steady her breathing and listened anxiously.

"How long are we gonna look man, they could be anywhere." A male voice groused.

"Quit complaining, they couldn't have gotten far, I-" Another started to reply but the previous interrupted.

"Hang on, is that blood?"

Andrea's heart jumped into her throat as she looked down at her blood covered hands. She must've brushed up against a leaf or something. Silently cursing her stupidity she looked around frantically for a weapon. Spotting a heavy branch she picked it up and waited. They grew quiet and her heart pounded so hard she was sure they could hear it. She saw the barrel of the gun first and she stood slowly raising the branch. In one fluid motion she brought it down on the large gun causing a few shots to go off and then aimed for his head. The wood snapped as it cracked against his skull and he fell back.

Andrea didn't wait to see if he would get up, instead she ran full pelt into the jungle, nearly screaming when one of them fired after her. Bullets thumped against trees and kicked up dirt around her. A searing pain in her arm made her yelp and stumble but she managed to stay on her feet and kept running, fear and adrenalin urging her on.

She ran and ran till all at once she came to a jarring halt, her foot catching on something and she fell hard.

An lay there for a moment breathing heavily and fearing the worst, that the men were right behind her and about to shoot. What felt like more hours slowly ticked by until she finally felt safe enough to move, slowly sitting, up wincing when her left arm harshly protested the movement. She grimaced at the deep graze. Blood trickled down to mix with McGarrett's on her hands.

Ignoring it for now she looked up and around at her surroundings. She blinked in surprise nearly crying with relief when she realized she was on the hiking trail. Standing on shaky legs she looked one way then the other.

She'd walked this trail hundreds of times and her surroundings looked only vaguely familiar.

Sighing with exasperation, she started up the path in what she prayed was the right direction.

*50*

Steve didn't know how long he lay in the cave silently cursing the bullet lodged in his abdomen, and the people behind it. Because of them Ross was out there on her own, and all he could do was lay here and wait...some Navy SEAL he made. And since when did he become so self loathing? Must be the blood loss. A shock of pain from his abdomen had him swallowing back nausea. The cave ceiling swirled unnaturally above him and he grimaced. He was starting to get a headache...

He tried to blink away the unnatural exhaustion that was steadily setting in. How long had she been gone? Minutes? Hours? She could already be-

The sound of distant gunfire had him jumping and looking towards the cave entrance a thrill of fear coursing through him. The action caused the pain to rise up to almost unmanageable heights and he gasped heart stuttering in his chest. No, no, no, no, he couldn't pass out, she needed him what if she...but the darkness was already greedily clawing into his mind, surrounding him...

He would never forgive himself if she died.

*50*

"I can't believe you actually convinced Steve to take the day off." Chin Ho Kelly commented as they walked through Five-0 HQ. Danny Williams shrugged with a smirk.

"If anyone needed it he did." The shorter man replied with a smirk. To be honest he was surprised at how easily Steve had given it. Proof enough that the exSEAL had had a rough couple of months and is break up with Cathrine hadn't helped.

"Hey guys." Kono greeted with a smile Lori trailing behind her.

"Pretty uneventful day huh." Lori commented and the original three all winced.

"Don't jinx it." Chin, Danny and Kono all said together and then laughed.

"Maybe we could go grab some lunch?" Chin suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kono said with a smile and Lori nodded her agreement.

"I'll see if the neanderthal is done with his hike, maybe he'll join us." Danny said pulling out his phone. As the others discussed where to go he phoned Steve. There was no answer so he left a quick message.

"Not a big surprise, you can't get any cell coverage on those trails." Chin said calmly after Danny told them he'd had to leave a message. Danny nodded looking at his phone for a moment before pocketing it with a smile. Steve usually took his sat phone with him...and he would use it only if there was an emergency and Danny would only call it if there was one here. Figuring Chin was right he shrugged.

"Yeah, all right, so where are we going?" He asked.

*50*

Andrea didn't know if it was pure luck or something else that she found the log, and the packs. She looked around apprehensively cautiously approaching the area. Grabbing both packs shouldering one and holding the other, she walked a little ways up the trail and into the jungle. Kneeling down quickly she searched frantically for the sat phone. Sighing with relief when she found it undamaged, she quickly dialed Danny's number.

"Please pick up." She said as it rang.

" You're late superSEAL we just got back-"

"Danny," She almost cried.

Danny stilled with a frown half way to the front doors to five-0 HQ, the others quieting and watching him curiously standing just behind. "Who is this?"

"It's Andrea, Danny, McGarrett's been hurt." She said swallowing back tears.

"What?" The alarm in that one word drew the attention of the other three team members. "He's in the hospital?"

"No, w-we ran into each other hiking and, someone shot at us." She explained.

Danny cursed giving a meaningful look to his teammates as he put her on speaker phone and they all huddled around it.

"What happened how bad is he?" Danny asked.

"Bad, Danny I-I had to leave him, so we need to make this quick." She said cupping the phone between her shoulder and ear transferring essentials into one bag.

"Ok, where are you exactly?"

"About five miles up the Ki'eki'e trail, but-we had to run and we found a cave and that's where I left him, I-I needed to go back for our supplies and call for help and I ran into the shooters but-"

"All right just calm down, we're pulling up your location now." He gave Kono a pointed look and she nodded turning and they all followed her quickly to the computer room.

"Do you have any idea who took shot's at you?" He asked as they filed into the room.

"No, but I need to get back to him Danny." She insisted stilling upon finding the Commander's gun.

"I know just hang on a few more minutes till we find your location, are you hurt?" He asked as Kono typed rapidly.

For a moment Andrea didn't reply just stared at the gun.

Danny's heart hitched."Andrea?"

"Uh no, I mean yes yeah but it's just a graze." She said almost absently.

"Got it," Kono said suddenly." She was right they're just five or six miles up the trail." She pulled it up on the screen.

"Listen, I should go-" Andrea said throwing the last of the supplies into her pack.

"We'll get out to you as fast as we can, just, be careful and take care of Steve." Danny said letting his worry seep through.

"I'll do my best, I promise." She replied, meaning every word of it, before reluctantly hanging up.

"All right, lets get to work." Danny said pocketing his phone, and while the team burst into action, Andrea stood McGarrett's gun in hand.

She knew how to shoot and though as a doctor she'd taken an oath to do no harm, this was a matter of life and death, and she would protect herself, and McGarrett. Looking around she stared back towards the log, it was her starting point.

*50*

When next Steve woke he was for a moment completely disoriented. He tried to sit up gasping at the sudden pain in his abdomen nearly sending him back into the darkness. Huffing through the agony, he used it to clear his head, and remember, and the last thing he did was Ross leaving, and gun shots.

Looking towards the cave opening, then around his heart dropped when there was no sign of her, or that she'd been back. Worry came over him like a sickness and his heart pounded faster an anger building inside him. If they had hurt her or if she was-

Gritting his teeth Steve sat up, barely biting back a cry of pain. Panting heavily he grabbed onto the wall and staggered to his feet still holding Andrea's shirt to his wound. He leaned heavily against the wall breathing his way through the pain. Straightening, a steely resolve came over him.

He would save her, or take down the ones who had killed her.

*50*

Andrea made her way quickly back to the cave, once again relying on hope that she was headed in the right direction. It had been quite some time since she'd spoken to Danny and she prayed once more that she wasn't lost. She'd made it this far, she was not about to give up now.

Suddenly she came upon something that nearly had her falling back in surprise.

It was the man she'd hit with the branch, still unconscious on the jungle floor. She stiffened gripping McGarrett's gun in hand looking around apprehensively and cautiously started walking past.

A twig snapped behind her, she froze. A gun cocked and her blood ran cold.

"Turn around slowly," A male voice demanded and she did so, hand's shaking. "Drop the weapon." He ordered. "Or I will kill you."

She hesitated looking at the man before her. Broad shouldered native wearing a red shirt and pants. "Put it down!" He snapped making her jump at the change in volume. She reluctantly let it fall to the floor, he kicked it away and it disappeared into the foliage.

"Now, where is Commander McGarrett?" He demanded.

Andrea clenched her jaw.

"You tell me, or I'll kill you where you stand." He growled.

She stared at him, tears threatening to fall. If the Commander wasn't already dead, this man would kill him and An would not want to be responsible for that.

"Fine, I'll find him myself, I know I hit him, can't have gotten far." He raised the gun higher and Andrea closed her eyes. It went off and she screamed lifting her arms in a vain attempt to protect herself. The pain never came and their was no other sounds except for a scuffle.

She slowly lowered her arms and watched in surprise as McGarrett struggled with the gunman. He pinned the man but it was obvious he wasn't in top form, pale his movements were sluggish. He managed to land a few blows but the guy got a lucky shot in and kneed him in the stomach. The Commander grunted in pain rolling off him, clutching his mid-drift.

Andrea looked frantically around for a weapon and spotted only the attackers gun. She jumped for it grabbing it and pointing it at him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She yelled cocking it. The man froze, staring up at her. He'd pulled a switchblade from his pocket poised as if to stab the Commander.

He hesitated, then smirked."You don't look like a killer." He sneered.

"No," She said panting heart racing, then quickly stepped forward swinging the butt of the gun around and catching him harshly in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. "I'm not."

She threw the gun into the bushes then raced to McGarrett's side, throwing the pack down next to him.

"McGarrett!" She put a hand on his shoulder. He'd rolled onto his back looking pale, in pain and worried.

"Nice moves." He slurred.

She shook her head. "What were you thinking?"

"You're hurt?" He frowned eyes trained on her grazed arm.

"It's just a graze." She brushed off his worry looking down at his bloody abdomen. Carefully she lifted his shirt-her own having been discarded-wincing at the sight of the wound once more. She quickly pulled out her first aid kit retrieving a bandage. He'd lost a lot of blood, and couldn't afford to loose more.

He groaned as she put pressure on it seeming to pale even more.

"Stay with me, Danny and the others are on there way." She urged focused on her work and desperately trying to stay calm.

"L-listen, I need to tell you something," He slurred after a moment.

"It's ok, just, don't talk save your strength." She interrupted her voice strained with repressed tears avoiding eye contact.

"No," She felt a hand on her arm and looked at his face. There was a moments pause as he blinked slowly seeming to gather his thoughts. "You're beautiful," She stared at him. "Should've asked you out a long time ago," He muttered. "my mistake."

Andrea blinked, then gave him a weak smile tears trailing down her cheeks as she gripped his hand. "You still can."

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a smile.

She laughed more of a chocked sob. "Yeah, yeah it is." She replied caught up in the moment more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Good, th-thas s'good." He mumbled .

"You just have to hang on ok, please." More tears fell dropping onto his bloody shirt.

"Danny, said you liked me, guess I'ma bit slow."

She smiled weakly. "He was right." Her voice wavered.

Steve smirked his eyes closing.

"No no, stay with me ok, t-tell me where we would go, on our first date." She urged giving his shoulder a little shake.

"Y-you like shrimp? Knowa place," He slurred his words almost hard to understand.

She laughed again and again it was more of a chocked sob. An irrational part of her thought if she could keep him talking then he would stay, and she could imagine just for a moment they really were discussing their first date and he wasn't bleeding out in the middle of no where. That they were back at that stupid log, just talking and she'd told him everything.

"Yeah, I do, then what, McGarrett?" Another shake, his eyes fluttered open.

"D-drinks ona beach." He was fading his eyes staying closed longer between blinks.

"Sounds good to me." She whispered and she would give anything to be doing either of those things instead of this.

"Hey," She looked at him as he spoke again."S'gonna be ok." His eyes closed after meeting her's for a long moment.

Andrea stilled."McGarrett?" No response. "Commander?!" She said a little louder quickly checking his pulse. Her heart dropped. Cursing she started CPR.

"Come on," She panted as she did chest compressions. "Don't do this." Rescue breaths."Please," She begged sobbing as she continued compressions. "Please!" More rescue breaths.

"Come on, please don't do this...STEVE!" She cried, practically screamed. This couldn't be happening, she'd promised, she'd promised. It was a nightmare, it had to be, she couldn't lose him. "Not like this, please Steve, please." Unwilling to give up on him she continued CPR until-

"Andrea!" She nearly jumped at the call looking around wildly. "Andrea!"

She knew that voice.

"Danny?! O-Over here!" She called back feeling only a little relief. And suddenly, they were all there EMT's rushing forward Chin and Kono approaching the two unconscious shooters. Time seemed to slow. Danny appeared beside her gently pulling her to her feet and away so they could get to Steve.

She felt all at once dizzy and sick, she'd let them down, she'd let him down, and now they would never get the chance to-

"Hey, look at me." Danny's voice sounded as if it came from a distance instead of right beside her. The world tilted and spun around her, the voice's of the EMT's barking orders turning into a sort of white nose.

She couldn't save him.

A darkness closed in on her and she felt as if she were falling.

"Can I get some help over here!" Danny's last words pierced her mind, before she lost consciousness.

*50*

The past six hours had been one of the worst of Danny's life. It hadn't taken them long to find Andrea and Steve, her calling them had helped immensely, cutting the search down from a couple hours to only a few. But when they'd found them...her frantically giving him CPR blood everywhere on her, on Steve, it was a sight that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. And the screaming, the pleading...her cries had not been soft.

She'd passed out not soon after and currently occupied a bed in the hospital, dehydrated and exhausted with a nasty graze in her arm. She'd been unconscious the whole time. And Steve? Damn Steve...Danny swallowed thickly scrubbing at his eyes tiredly, how could a day go to complete shit so quickly?

"Hey," Kono's voice drew his attention and he looked up at her from his seat in one of the hospitals uncomfortable chairs. "We IDed those guys, apparently they were out for some old fashioned revenge for that drug's bust we had couple weeks back, Steve shot their brother." She said."They will not be seeing freedom anytime soon."

Danny nodded satisfied justice had been served. There was a moment of silence as she took a seat next to him."How's Andrea?" She asked.

"Fine, doc says she'll make a full recovery." Another pause both seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

"We need to call Mary." Kono muttered.

"I know." He replied softly.

"Detective Williams?"

Danny looked up as Dr Tolen approached."I thought you'd like to know, she's awake."

"Thanks doc." He said and the older man nodded before leaving.

"I'll call Mary, does Ross have any next of kin?" She asked, Danny shrugged.

"I dunno, " He stood with a heavy sigh."I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Ok, hang in there brah." She muttered and he nodded. She smiled weakly, before walking away.

He watched her go for a moment before turning.

That's all they could do, for now.

TBC...


	13. Chance Meeting Pt  3

Andrea felt numb.

After waking up it had only taken her a moment to know where she was, to remember, and she could think of only one thing, one person...Steve.

Hot tears slid down her cheeks and she closed her eyes as images of their last moments together flashed before her eyes. Why did she have to wake up?

"Hey," She jumped looking over to see Danny in the doorway of her room. Further shame and guilt washed over her. How could she look any of them in the eye again, she'd promised.

"I know this is a stupid question but, you ok?" He asked walking in slowly. He looked tired, worn. Andrea couldn't respond, the lump in her throat to big.

"Hey, it's ok." He said looking worried stepping closer to her bed. Damn, how could he even look at her after what she'd failed to do?

"Andrea-?"

"I-I'm sorry." She managed to chock out, not meeting his gaze eyes trained on the hospital sheets.

"What for?" He frowned.

Did he really have to ask? She'd never forgive herself. "He-he's gone because of me, I couldn't save him, Danny I-I'm so s-sorry." She sobbed brokenly finally managing to look up at him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, nobody's gone, Steve's fine, well as fine as he could be after a three hour surgery, " He said and Andrea stared at him. "Doc told me on the way here."

"W-what?" She stammered heart pounding in her chest.

"Dr. Sole said he lost a lot of blood, the bullet lodged itself in his liver, he's not exactly out of the woods yet but they're optimistic." He explained then smiled looking tired yet relieved. "He'll pull through, he's too stubborn not to."

An was speechless. He was alive...Steve was alive. It seemed almost to good to be true. "What you did, getting the sat-phone, first aide, CPR, it saved his life." Danny added softly. "And for that you have our sincerest, thank yous."

Andrea looked up at him almost at a loss for words."I-" She swallowed thickly."You're welcome." Danny nodded looking satisfied. There was a moments silence, Andrea trying to ease her emotions and Danny seemingly lost in thought.

"Kono, wanted me to congratulate you on dealing with the two shooters." He said suddenly.

Andrea shrugged. "Just trying to stay alive." She blinked away the memories that were sure to haunt her for some time.

"Well, you gave them both pretty good concussions, and you'll be happy to know that they will not be seeing the light of day anytime soon." He continued with a smirk.

She did feel some satisfaction from that, from both things actually, and she smirked ever so slightly. More quiet fell and she could feel him studying her for a moment.

"Look uh, " He said. " I know this is really none of my business but sometimes I feel like that neanderthal needs a little help." She frowned watching him. "He uh well, he likes you and I know you-"

"I know, he asked me out." She muttered.

"Wha-really?" The genuine surprise on his features broke through her reverie a little. "When?"

She bit her bottom lip, tears again pricking her eyes at the memories. "Right before he stopped breathing."

Danny stared at her, then shook his head. "He would, he and Cathrine broke up four months ago, guy's like turtle when it comes to relationships."

Andrea looked up at him sharply. He's eyebrows rose as he said. "You did know about Cathrine, right?"

"Uh, yeah but, I didn't know they'd-" She looked down at her hands, part of her did really feel bad, but to be honest she was somewhat relieved. She hadn't wanted to be the cause of their relationship ending and though she wasn't sure of that entirely a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"He took it pretty hard, not that he said he did but I could tell, he's doing better now obviously since he asked you out. Could've been under better circumstances though." Danny said with a slightly morbid laugh.

Andrea couldn't agree more.

*5-0*

Andrea was released not long after that while Danny had gone to tie up the last few ends of the incident with Chin and Kono. Hopefully he'd take care of himself too, the man looked exhausted. She on the other hand wasn't about to leave until she'd seen Steve.

They always said doctors made the worst patients.

As used to seeing and hearing all the machines as she was, Andrea hated seeing them attached to someone she cared about. Steve lay motionless save for steady rise and fall of his chest. Despite all this he did look better, from a doctor's perspective anyway. She carefully read his chart, satisfied with what she saw. Putting it back she took a seat next to his bed pulling it closer.

She hesitated before gently grabbing his hand and she knew then that no matter how exhausted she was, she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

And so Andrea settled in for a long wait.

*5-0*

The first thing Steve felt was disorientation. His head was cloudy thoughts and memories a jumble of indistinguishable images. It took him longer then he liked to get his thoughts together but once he had, he immediately fell back on his training. He took a moment to just lie still taking stock of everything he heard and felt. There was a familiar steady beep in the air, and the smell of antiseptic and feel of rough sheets lead to the conclusion that he must be in a hospital. But how had he gotten here? There was an odd sort of pressure in his lower abdomen and he struggled to remember what happened...

'Stay with me, Danny and the others are on there way.'

He recalled an intense pain...

'It's ok, just, don't talk save your strength...'

Hadn't someone been calling out to him?

'Come on...don't do this...please...'

'STEVE!'

Andrea...memories came flooding back nearly leaving him breathless, was she even ok? That's when he felt it, someone was holding his hand. It was small, smooth and uncalloused. He slowly opened his eyes, for a moment everything was blurry before it sharpened and he found himself staring at a dull gray ceiling. He turned his head to locate the owner of the hand and immediately recognized the deep red hair.

It was her, relief settled warmly in his chest. She was alive. He studied her sleeping form for a moment. Her left arm was bandaged between her elbow and shoulder but beyond that she appeared ok.

She looked exhausted even in sleep, which seemed quite uncomfortable in that chair, but she looked so much like she could use it that he didn't want to wake her. No matter how many questions he had. Another warmth filled his chest as he watched her that was akin to affection. He sighed settling in as exhaustion tugged at his mind, unfortunately he made the mistake of shifting. Pain shot up from his stomach, muscles pulling at recently repaired innards and obviously fresh stitches. He winced unable to bite back the groan that clawed it's way up his throat and keep his hands from jerking in response.

Her head lifted, bleary green eyes blinking open taking a moment to focus on him. Seeming to realize that he was awake she straightened features brightening.

"Sorry, didn' mean to wake you." Damn, was that his voice? Sounded like he hadn't used it in ages.

"No, no, that's-that's ok," She said then seemed to hesitate before asking."How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

Steve tried to give her a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine."

She seemed to stiffen at this eyes hardening a little and she pulled her hand out of his.

"Andrea-"

"Your heart stopped." She said voice tight with emotion. Steve blinked guilt washing over him as he saw tears gather in her eyes. But before he could respond she continued. "They had to resuscitate you, y-you lost a lot of blood the bullet lodged itself in your liver, you almost died." A tear trailed down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, looking angry frustrated, scared...

"Come on, please don't do this...'

Steve swallowed thickly the memories that came back to him made his stomach turn. He reached out and grabbed her hand again, giving it a weak squeeze. "I'm, sorry."

She seemed to struggle to collect herself looking down at the blankets, but she didn't take her hand away. By this point the pain had settled a little but the throbbing remained and he couldn't help the slight twitch to his fingers. Andrea finally looked up, her eyes widening a little.

"I'll get you some more pain meds." She said standing but he gripped her wrist. More was coming back to him even with his muddled thoughts. He remembered a man, with a gun, trying to hurt her...

"Are 'you' ok?" He asked.

She turned further to face him. Her hair hung in strands around her face dressed in a shirt that was one size to big, bags under her eyes. As bedraggled as she looked, she was still the most beautiful sight, alive, here...

"Yes, a bullet grazed my arm and I was a little dehydrated but, I'm ok, really." She said softly. The anger and frustration seemed to have left her eyes, leaving only concern and sympathy and a spark of something else he couldn't quiet identify.

He felt a surge of anger at the man who had hurt her, minor injury or no.

"Hey," She sat again shifting her grip on his hand so she clasped it once more. "Danny and the others took care of everything, you just, need to rest, ok?" Tears brimmed her eyes again and Steve felt the anger slip away, though he would have words with Danny later on the whereabouts of their shooter.

He gave her a short nod and she paused before standing once more and he reluctantly let her hand slip out of his.

"I'll be right back." She muttered and slipped quietly out of the room.

For a moment Steve was left to his thoughts and steadily returning memories.

How could he remember so little, it felt like his mind was swimming through a dense fog images popping into his head like a bad movie real.

She returned not moments later, a nurse trailing behind. His quick and efficient doctor. Andrea took back her seat as the nurse injected something into his IV.

"Thanks Janine." She muttered and the nurse smiled before leaving.

Steve immediately felt the pull of the drugs and wished she'd waited just a bit before giving it to him.

He felt her grab his hand again and watched bleary eyed as she lifted it and gently kissed his bruised knuckles a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Thank you, for saving me." She whispered.

Steve didn't get a chance to thank her, before blissful darkness took him away.

*5-0*

Andrea cupped the cooling coffee in her hands staring almost blankly at the far wall. Steve was still under had been since yesterday evening. She herself had slept off and on, but nightmares kept any deep sleep at bay. She was exhausted, physically, mentally. Her mind kept playing yesterdays event's over and over again. Add in the emotional distress she'd been in before all this happened and her head felt like a ball of crazy.

"You look like you could use a full nights sleep." She nearly jumped at Danny's words looking up to see the Detective standing in the door way.

"Hey Danny." She said smiling tiredly, glad to see that the Detective himself had taken care of such necessities.

"Go, go home sleep, eat, I'll keep an eye on him." He said stepping into the room.

An glanced at Steve's sleeping form her heart clenching. She swallowed thickly.

"Hey, hey he's going to be fine." Danny said calmly stepping over to her.

She sighed glancing one more time at Steve before training her eyes on her steaming cup. "It's not that, I just-" She shook her head not sure about anything right now.

"Look, you're tired, you've just been through a traumatic experience, please, go home for a while." He said voice low and kind.

"I know, I know I should but-" Gosh she was tired, her thoughts doing pinwheels between worry and confusion and what she thought may be false hopes. She once more found herself looking at the Commander.

She heard Danny sigh and there was a pause before he spoke.

"He get's this look on his face when he's thinking about you, you know, I mean he get's a lot of looks on his face, but this one is, different." She felt him glance at her. "Steve, sometimes has a hard time expressing himself, but with you, it's pretty obvious."

She looked up at him. "How did you-"

"Just a guess," He said with a smile. "He may have been slow on the uptake on," He gestured between her and Steve. "this, but once he's set his mind on something, he'll fight for it, just give him a chance."

"More talking?" She said with a weary smile.

Danny chuffed. "Yeah, something I'm sure you've already learned is not exactly superSEAL's forte."

"SuperSEAL?" She asked feeling amusement for the first time in what felt like forever. She recalled him using the nick name that night she'd treated Steve for that migraine and was curious to it's origins.

He waved her off as if to dismiss it but she tucked it away for further investigation later.

She laughed a little too. "Well it's not really mine either apparently," Again she was looking at him adding softly. "We'll make quite the pair." She blinked looking at Danny and nearly blushed at his amused smirk.

"See, you're already keeping the faith." Then he made shooing motions with his hands. "Now, go, go home I will keep vigil."

"Ok, ok," She stood tossing the unfinished coffee in the trash, then looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Danny." Her voice wavering a little, because she was thanking him for more then just this conversation.

"You're welcome." He said earnestly.

With that she reluctantly slipped out of the room, silently promising Steve she would be back soon.

*5-0*

The next time Steve woke, it was abruptly.

He'd been dreaming, someone had been screaming at him, there had been a lot of pain, blood, tears that weren't his own...

He jerked gasping, teeth clenched hand weakly moving to his injured side. Another hand grabbed his wrist gently but firmly moving it out of the way.

"Hey, hey Steve relax relax!" The voice was familiar and he turned his head to find it's source.

"Danny." He slurred.

"Yeah, it's me, you good?" Danny's brow was furrowed with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He replied trying to breathe through the receding pain.

Danny let go of his hand stepping back with a roll of his eyes. "Sure you are, you've been out for almost a day you know."

Steve blinked. "What?" That's impossible he'd just spoke to Andrea, speaking of whom. He glanced around the room.

"She's not here, I finally got her to go home, eat something, sleep." Danny took the seat she'd been sitting in.

Steve could remember how tired she'd looked. "Good." He muttered.

There was a moments pause. "Danny, what the hell happened? Who was shooting at us?"

Danny sighed looking as if he were debating on telling him the details. "Robert and Kyle Kane." He finally said.

"Kane?" Why did he recognize that name.

"Brothers of Samuel Kane, you shot him during the drug's bust we did couple weeks back." Danny explained.

"So this was a revenge shooting?" Steve said, a new wave of guilt washing over him. So it was because of him that Andrea had been put in danger.

"Hey, don't do that, don't you start blaming yourself Steven." His partner said almost sternly and Steve gave him a look. "We got both of them, they're behind bars and will not be seeing the light of day ever, if I have anything to say about it."

Steve knew he was right but it would take time for the guilt to fully disappear.

"Ross also managed to uh, give them both pretty hefty concussions." There was some amusement in Danny's words.

Steve blinked. "Really?"

His partner nodded an amused smirk on his face. "Yeah one with a branch the other with the butt of his own gun."

Steve smirked too, he would've liked to have seen that.

There was a moments pause before Danny spoke again.

"So, what do you remember?"

Steve frowned. "Uh not much, bit's and pieces right now but, I'm sure it'll all come back." He replied.

"She said you'd asked her out." Danny all but blurted then seemed to grimace as if regretting his outburst.

"What?" Steve looked sharply over at him.

"She said you'd asked her out." Danny said again eyeing him.

"Yeah Danny I heard you the first time, I just don't remember, that."

His partner smirked at him looking amused then seemed to frown. "Well, you were bleeding out at the time." He said almost absently sounding a little disturbed by the thought.

Steve tried to recall anything of the sort. All he could remember was first meeting her on the trail, getting shot at, 'getting' shot but he remembered very little past that. He could recall being very concerned about her well being, the ceiling of a cave, fighting the man who tried to shoot her and pain, a lot of pain...hadn't she been pleading with him?

"Well, do you still want to?"

He blinked. Leave it to Danny to immediately return to that subject. Sometimes the guy gave him whiplash.

"I uh, yeah?"

"Yeah?" Danny gave him a look.

"What?"

Danny just shook his head.

"She really likes you, you know that right?"

She did? I mean of course she did...

"You should've seen her Steve, I mean, you were covered in blood and she was..." Danny shook his head. "It's not something I'll be forgetting anytime soon."

Steve swallowed thickly, his chest constricting at the raw intensity in his partners words. Had it really been that bad?

'Your heart stopped...you almost died...'

He'd almost died, and Andrea had been there, what she'd must've gone through, what his team must've gone through...the thought's made him slightly sick.

"You ok?" His partners brow was furrowed in obvious concern watching him.

"This was a close one." Steve muttered. When he'd been part of a SEAL team, he hadn't thought much about his death leaving any impact. He cared about his sister but they'd been estranged for many years, along with his father, sure he'd believed they'd shed a few tears but, impact? He'd grown to realize how selfish that may have been, especially since his fathers death, since meeting Danny and his team, and now Andrea...

"Yeah." Danny said. "But, the good news is, you are still here."

Steve was never one for such, emotional moments, but the amount of care and concern radiating off his partner was humbling.

Danny cleared his throat. "So, she likes you, you like her things are looking up."

"Who said I liked her?" Steve said with raised eyebrows, he did, his partner was right, but he was trying to get a rise out of him, lighten the mood further.

Danny gave him a look. "You do, it's written all over your face."

"Oh, so now I have a face for this?" Steve said suppressing his amusement and trying to sound annoyed.

"Yes Steven you have a face for everything."

Ok, now that just wasn't true and he opened his mouth to protest that fact when-

"Hey." They both looked at the door. Kono stood there Chin right behind her.

"We interrupting something?" Chin asked with an amused grin.

"Of course not." Danny said and the two smirked entering.

"So how you feeling Boss?" Kono asked as she and Chin took residence at the foot of his bed.

"I'm-"

"Fine." His team said together before laughing.

Steve gave them a look.

"As always." Chin said but there was a knowing glint in the older mans eyes.

They laughed but in all honesty despite everything, Steve felt better then he had in a long time.

*5-0*

Andrea got little sleep the forty eight hours she was home. It was mainly a mixture of concern and recurring nightmares that kept her from slumber.

Finally as she stumbled zombie like into her kitchen on the fourth evening of failed sleep, she decided to return to the hospital. If she was going to miss out on sleep she'd rather do it there. To be honest she thought maybe being closer to Steve would help her sleep better.

Quickly feeding Koa and giving him fresh water she slipped out the door.

It was after hours but rumors must have spread amongst the nurses about her and, Steve. They liked a little romance and had been all to willing to accommodate her.

Steve was asleep when she entered his room. Maria had told her that Danny had been by earlier and a small selfish part of her hoped he wouldn't be stopping by today. She really wanted the time alone with him, since the one time they'd been alone together in months had been so, rudely-to put it lightly-interrupted.

Stepping quietly into the room, she sat once more in a seat next to his bed. They'd moved him to another room, one with a couch and an extra chair. She sipped the warm cup of tea she'd bought before coming and settled in.

She felt much more relaxed now being in his presence, though her mind still felt a tad frazzled. She knew for a while that's how it would be, the nightmares, the nerves, and fondled over the idea of seeing someone about it. Sighing She glanced at Steve's sleeping form, the other part of her life that had her heart and head in a sort of turmoil. She couldn't decide if that was good or bad yet, but the fact that even thinking about Steve and her in a relationship brought a small smile to her face was a good sign. Probably.

What was going on in that head of his, she wondered, it's what bothered her most. Not so much bothered but worried, maybe because she'd wanted it so deeply, and for so long. She was worried he didn't feel the same even despite everything, despite his telling her he thought she was beautiful that he should've asked her out a long time ago.

Danny had said Steve liked her, that he would fight for her. She really wanted to believe that. It wasn't that she didn't think Steve would, she'd seen him at his job he was a driven man, it was that 'she' was afraid he wouldn't...that he would take it all back...

The last relationship she'd had was with one Kevin Wright, to be honest, she'd been certain he'd been the one. Then one day, two years in, he'd broke it off...and damn if it hadn't hurt.

She knew it was unfair of her to think Steve would...but the fear, the uncertainty was there.

Sighing softly she stood tossing the empty cup into the trash and settled on the couch. They needed to talk, like Danny said. So, she'd give it time, heck, she'd waited this long.

*5-0*

Andrea woke to soft mumbling.

She blinked eyes adjusting to the semi darkness of the room. More mumbling and the soft rustling of sheets; her eyes immediately went to Steve's bed. She watched as he shifted muttering unintelligible in his sleep.

Concern had her heart thumping faster. Something wasn't right. Sitting up she swung her feet off the couch and stood, quickly approaching the bed. Steve's face was flushed, brow shiny with sweat.

Instinctively she put a hand to his head frowning when she didn't find a fever. She quickly thought about what could be causing his discomfort, it could be just that he was having a bad dream but there was a slight wheeze to his breaths. She felt his neck noting swollen glands, then quickly walked around the bed inspecting where the IV connected with the crook of his arm. Her frown deepened when she saw a rash there. Glancing up at the bag she noted they'd changed his pain meds.

Pushing the button to call a nurse she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve? Steve can you hear me?" She said. He stilled at her voice but to her surprise and alarm he woke with a jerk lurching forward.

"Whoa whoa easy! Steve, it's ok." She said trying to keep her voice calm though her heart was racing. His eyes darted around the room before settling on her, relief suddenly swam across his features and he seemed to deflate falling back onto the bed.

"Just relax." She muttered returning her hand to his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

He swallowed thickly adams apple bobbing. He glanced at her then back up at the ceiling.

"I-a little, strange."

She frowned at the odd admission so unlike him. There was real uncertainty in his blue eyes and she moved her hand to his forehead gently pushing sweat dampened hair back. Later she would dwell on how easy she found the gesture now.

"It's ok, I think you're having a mild reaction to the new pain meds they put you on."

He blinked and she could tell when he'd accepted the answer eyes drooping. She looked over when a nurse finally entered the room and she noted it was Leilani.

"Hey Leilani, can you get an order on some Benadryl? He's having a mild reaction to the Demerol." She muttered and Leilani nodded without hesitation.

"I'll inform Dr. Sole." She muttered as she went about paging the doctor.

Andrea focused back in on Steve frowning at the odd look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Side feels, weird, hurt's but..." He trailed off.

"Ok, let me take a look." She muttered calmly, coming around the bed to his injured side. She gently lifted the blankets brow furrowing at the sight of a quarter sized spot of blood on the hospital gown. He'd popped stitches.

She shared a meaningful glance with Leilani who looked over and gave her a nod before darting out.

"It's fine, you just popped a few stitches." She smiled reassuringly.

"Lucky me." He said grinning lop sidedly looking tired. Her heart flipped at the sight of it.

He then seemed to frown some confusion entering his eyes.

"You're here late."

"I-"

Leilani returned in that moment followed by Dr. Sole an older doctor who smiled at her and Steve upon entering.

"Hey Stan." She said softly.

"Andrea." He greeted before checking over her findings and confirming them, he started Steve on some Benadryl and re-stitching of the wound.

"Try to rest Commander, despite all this, you are healing well." Sole said kindly. She liked Stan, a veteran in this field, he was steady reliable and caring, she was thankful that he was Steve's doctor.

She gave him a grateful smile meeting him at the door. "Thanks Stan." She muttered.

"It's my job Ross." He said, then gave her a warm smile. "But you're welcome, I understand that, that young man mean's a lot to you." He said softly before leaving.

Andrea watched him leave feeling nerves for the first time since she'd been here. Steve hadn't been awake when she'd come, then this had happened, she hadn't had time for nerves. She checked her watch, grimacing at the time. 2:00 am wasn't exactly the time for a heart to heart.

Turning she looked over at Steve, and found him asleep. She almost laughed, instead settling on a quiet amused smile heading back to the chair.

"I'm looking forward to that date." She nearly fell out of the chair griping the arm rests like a life line. Amusement sparked in Steve's now open eyes.

"H-how are you even awake right now?" She stammered settling more securely in the chair.

He smirked. "I, don't know whether to be insulted or not."

Andrea felt a blush creeping up her neck. "Sorry I just-" She blinked suddenly comprehending what he'd said. "You remember asking me out." she said softly, tears suddenly pricking her eyes at just that memory.

"Actually, no, but Danny said you mentioned I had." He said meeting her gaze. She saw determination in his blue eyes the same determination she'd grown to admire but it was diluted with something she couldn't identify.

"That is, if you want to?" He added.

She smiled blinking back tears, a feeling akin to joy swelling in her chest. "I would."

He smiled eyes half lidded, there was a contentment that seemed to hang about him that wasn't from the drugs. "Stay?" He muttered, eyes staying closed longer with each blink.

She leaned forward grabbing his hand.

"Of course." She whispered as he drifted off. "I'm not going anywhere."

And she'd been worried.

*5-0*

Two months later found Steve sitting out back of his home watching the waves crash against the shore. It was a sight he'd grown to really appreciate especially after his stay in the hospital. Familiar footsteps also brought something or rather someone he'd grown to appreciate. After his release from the hospital Andrea had tentatively offered to help him in his recovery at home, and he'd accepted.

She was good at her job caring with just the right amount of stubbornness and tenacity that countered his more, disagreeable moments. The first time he'd dared get coffee himself-before he'd had his stitches removed-she'd ripped him a new one, firmly chastising him about possible popping stitches again. It was then that he'd realized the, effect, her worry had on him. It was harder to 'brake the rules'-although he didn't really like to see it that way-when he felt like he was going to make her worry.

He'd also learned quite a bit more about her.

She liked strawberries, smelled constantly of citrus and wore contacts. Reading was a favorite pass time. He'd often wake up on the couch to the smell of coffee and the sight of her curled up on the recliner book open on her lap. It was moments like those that he liked to just watch her, slender hands gently turning the pages. When she finally noticed he was awake, a light blush would grace her cheeks and she'd give him a soft smile. He'd never taken her for one to blush, what with her fiery personality, but then he was finding out a lot about her. And they hadn't even gone on their first date. Needless to say, they were all good things.

She liked football, always a plus, and had talked animatedly about how her brother nearly went pro but had instead enlisted in the army, part of the special forces. "Military runs in our veins.'' She'd said. He'd had no doubts about that. There were moments when she'd talked about her grandparents, how they'd left her the house and how even though she'd lived primarily in New York she'd always considered Hawaii her home. She barely ever spoke of her parents, but he could tell their relationship was strained, he knew all about that.

They sent her and her brother to Hawaii for the summer, and it was her grandfather who'd inspired her to become a doctor and an army medic having served himself.

She was passionate, driven, but also knew the importance of family, something he'd recently learned had never really left him either.

Yeah, Andrea Ross was definitely something else...

He blinked in surprise when she held out a beer.

"Don't look so excited, just the one for tonight." She said with an amused smile. He'd decided it was his second favorite thing about her, next to her eyes.

"I will savor it all the more then." He said returning the grin as she took the chair next to him. Dressed in jeans and a light green shirt she was the picture of relaxation.

They sat in companionable silence both respectively sipping there beers.

"You miss the ocean." She said suddenly quietly, more of a statement then a question.

Steve shrugged."Yeah, but I've had good company." It was strange, he felt less restless with her around, as if her presence alone calmed his nerves. That wasn't to say he didn't want to get back to work. He'd had his stitches out a week ago and she'd said it would be another two before he's was released for light duty.

She smiled, that endearing blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'm glad you wanted me around."

He smiled back at her before they fell into silence once more, both finishing their drinks. The sun was making it's descent in the sky like it was submerging into the ocean.

"You know, I haven't forgotten." He said looking over at her.

"What?" She asked brow furrowed a little.

"Our first date, we still haven't really had one." He hadn't really wanted to count any of this as a date, though if anyone asked, they were, dating that is. Another thing he found strange-and definitely not in a bad way-was how easily that had happened. According to Danny though, it really wasn't.

"I didn't think you had." She said impossible green eyes trained on him. "I'm willing to wait just a bit longer though."

Well, she might be able to wait for that, but there was one thing he couldn't wait much longer for. She was just close enough for him to do it to.

He caught her gaze and he knew the moment she knew stilling, not pulling away as he moved in for a kiss.

He never was one for patients, just ask his partner.

Some might think the moment anticlimactic but, Steve couldn't find a more perfect one.

Yeah, this was going to be the start of something good, he just knew it...

The End...for now


End file.
